Kung Fu Hedgehog
by The DragonLord2912
Summary: Sonic is destine to become a Kung Fu master. But when an evil Kung Fu warrior escapes from prison, Sonic was accidentally named the chosen one where he is destined to bring peace to the land. Based on the movie 'Kung Fu Panda'. *COMPLETED*
1. Author's notes, Summary and Cast list

_**Kung Fu Hedgehog**_

Hey everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait but now that I got enough time on my hands, let the writing of FanFics commence! I have manage to updated the first three chapters. Why? Cause I was busy with other stuff but it took me like an hour or two to redone each chapter to make it more sense.

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I know you manage to wait for like forever for this one. Well, wait no longer cause I'm not stopping until I have finish it. And maybe, I might do a sequel in the near future. Maybe inbetween one of my other stories.

Like before, this FanFic is based on the movie. I know a lot of you have seen it and love it and have also got the sequel as well. Ok, I'm gonna stop talking for now and get started on the other chapters. So, hope you'll like my FanFic.

_**Plot:**_On Planet Mobius which it is populated by humanoid talking animals, a bumbling but cocky hedgehog named Sonic is destine to become a Kung Fu master. But when an evil Kung Fu warrior escapes from prison, Sonic was _accidently_ named the Chosen One where he is destined to bring peace to the land. Based on the movie "Kung Fu Panda".

_**Character List:**_

Po: Sonic

Master Shifu: Espio

Tigress: Amy

Monkey: Knuckles

Crane: Tails

Viper: Kate (My OC)

Mantis: Chip

Master Oogway: Dr. Eggman

Tai Lung: Shadow

Mr. Ping: Vector

Zeng: Charmy

Commander Vachir: G.U.N. Commander


	2. Sonic, the Legendary Warrior

**Chapter 1 – Sonic: the Legendary Warrior**

Our story begins during a beautiful sunset with the fog rolling in; fast. The mountains in the distance were so majestic, any traveller would find it breathtaking. Walking along the rugged landscape, a mysterious warrior travels with a long walking stick in his hand with a mission to complete.

_"Legend tells of a legendary warrior whose Kung Fu skills were the stuff of legend."_

The warrior hides his identity beneath his flowing robe and a wide-brimmed hat but his red sneakers do give away as he continued to walk until he reached his destination: a small restaurant in the middle of nowhere.

_"He travelled the land in search of worthy foes."_

He entered the restaurant which it is filled with the meanest and the most nastiest villains ever known. They glared at him while the employees cower in fear as he walked to his seat. He sated down at his designated area and starts eating. As he eats, the villains then surround him in a second.

"I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew on my FIST!" The gang boss said, slamming one of his fists down onto the table which causes the warrior's food to jump a bit but it didn't filched him.

_"The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full."_

He lifted his hand up.

_"Then, he swallowed."_

He swallows and puts down his hand down.

_"And then, he spoke."_

"Enough talk. Let's **DO THIS!**" he heroically announced.

"**KABOW!**" He yelled as he delivers a punch that sends the whole gang flying across the room. He throws a couple punches to more of the villains. Then he went on his hands and jump-kick the two more bad guys which send them flying before they could attack him.

_"He was so deadly in fact that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awesomeness."_

The villains were now blinded from the warrior's skills.

"**MY EYES!**" cried out one of the blinded villains.

"**HE'S TOO AWESOME!**" yelled another blinded villain.

The employees were now awed of the warrior who saved their lives.

"And too cute!" replied one of the employee glazed at him in a flirty way.

"How can we repay you, young warrior?" asked another employee to the warrior while holding a tray.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or cuteness," he said to the employees.

"**HYAH!**" He yelled; broken through the roof of the restaurant and continued to fight thousands of ninja now in the air with his lighting kicking moves.

_"It didn't matter how many foes he has face because they were no match for his bodacity!"_

Air battle was still on when more ninjas coming down on him but the warrior manage to defeated them in a blink of an eye. He continued to walk across the land while the villains continued to fall, knowing that this part of his mission was completed.

_"Never before had a hedgehog been so feared! And so loved."_

The warrior stops walking and looks up to the mountain top and see five figures standing there. The warrior was known of these figures as he has been told about their...title.

_"Even the most heroic heroes in all of Mobius: the Furious Five - bowed in respect to this great master."_

They all jumped and flew down safely to the warrior, and bowed down to him on their knee. Then, they all stand around the hero in their fighting pose.

"We should hang out," suggested the fox to the warrior.

"Awesome idea," answered the warrior. The warrior quickly got into the fighting stance as he joins his fellow fighters. They were about to fight a sea of what appears to be robots; all armed with buzz saw and machine guns.

_"But hanging out would have to wait. 'Cause when you're facing the ten thousand robots of Robot Mountain,"_

The warrior summon a shiny green sword, slashes the sword that sends a shock wave; thus slicing off most of the robot's weapons who were in the first 100 rows. The six heroes bravely jumped off the mountains into battle, unleashing their battle cry.

_"there's only one thing that matters. And that's—"_

"SONIC!"

The warrior stops in mid air to find the Five talking to him in a strange voice.

"Get up!" said the echidna.

"You'll be late for work!" the girl hedgehog added.

A record scratch was heard in the distance as the confused warrior looks to his FanFic viewers.

"Wha?" said a very baffled warrior. Then, he began to fall...

* * *

><p>...hard onto the floor. A young hedgehog then woke up, opening his eyes to reveal his green eyes and lets out a big yawned. He was a blue hedgehog who was wearing a white shirt, dark blue jeans and his white socks that he was sleeping while his red sneakers were next to his bed. Not to mention his messy quills. He was also a bit short and chubby for a fifteen year old, unlike him as the warrior that he was dreaming of, who was tall and slim. He then heard the voice. The same voice that interrupted his dream again.<p>

"Sonic! Get up!"

The hedgehog sits up to find his bedroom filled up with several of Kung Fu poster, mostly the one featuring all of the Five, souvenirs like The Furious Five stuff toys and throwing ninja stars and a wooden version of the Sword of Heroes - the same green sword that he used in his dream. And instead of the beautiful quiet scenery of the mountains, he was living in one of the crowded cities of Mobius: Station Square. He then signs as he fall onto his back again. He then attempts to kick himself up to his feet. He tried a couple of times but no luck because his belly was in the way. He then manage to get up but once he did, he fell face first! Then, the voice was heard again.

"Sonic. What are you doing up there?"

"Uh, nothing," he answered as he get ups and scratch the back his head. Then, he spins around, facing his stuff toys on the shelf; right above his bedroom window. He then, pretends to fight like his heroes.

"Knuckles! Chip! Tails! Kate! Amy!" he said as he finish with a battle cry when he stops all of a sudden to see his neighbour. A tall female rabbit and her little rabbit daughter with her little blue Chao flying in the air. They were staring at him like he was from another world while watering their plants. Sonic tries to play it cool but quickly ducks down, out of sight. He was feeling pretty embarrassed right about now.

"Sonic! Let's go! You're late for work!" yelled the voice again.

"Coming!" he answered; putting on his sneakers. He picks up a throwing star from the floor and chucks it at the wall. It bounces off. He throws the star again, but it bounces off again. He picks it up and heads downstairs. Sonic lives in a two but little story house in Station Square, where he and his dad runs a small but successful business downstairs. On the way, he then trips over something and falls all the way down to the bottom of the staircase, face first on the kitchen floor. A hedgehog shaped shadow appears over Sonic as he looks up to see.

"Sorry, Dad," he apologise as he got onto his knees and rubs his head with his left hand. It is then revealed that the shadow is actually caused by a basket being carried by a huge green crocodile who was wearing a hat and an apron with a name tag that said "Vector". Other than his usual catering gear, he also has his pair of black and grey cordless headphones that was placed under his hat. A croc like him likes to listen to music during his spare time. Around his neck a thick golden neck chain and on his shoulders were black shoulder pads. He had his usual white gloves just like his son but around his wrists are black cylindrical cuffs with orange stripes and gold-coloured buckle fasteners and on his feet are black sneakers with white and orange trim and white soles.

"_Sorry_ doesn't make the Chilli Dogs," he said while carrying a basket of tomatoes to the corner of the kitchen while Sonic goes to work. His dad was famous for his Chilli Dogs that was known throughout the whole city. "What were you doing up there? All that noise."

"Oh, nothing. Just had a crazy dream," Sonic answered, getting a basket of onions from the counter and place them next to the cooking bench.

"About what?" Vector asked as he gets his wooden spoon from the counter.

Sonic whipped his head around at his father's question. "_Huh_?"

"What were you dreaming about?" Vector asked again, stirring the pot full of the chilli mixture

"What was I...eh, I was dreaming about uh..." Sonic struggles to tell his father about his dream about being a Kung Fu warrior because Vector wants him to work in the shop like he does. Sonic tries to come up with something as his dad watches him with a curious look on his face while he stirs the mixture and was about to taste it. Sonic then picks up a plate of Chilli Dog, looks at it and then says...

"... Chilli Dogs."

This cause Vector to drop his wooden spoon into the mixture when his hedgehog son told him what was dreaming of.

"_Chilli Dogs_? You were really dreaming about Chilli Dogs?" he then begins to think of something as Sonic hands out plates of Chilli Dogs to a few customers.

"Uh, yeah. What else would I be dreaming about?" he said, passing another. But then he realizes that the plate he just serves has his throwing star in it. "Careful! That dog is... _sharp_."

All of a sudden, Vector gets very excited and smiled at his son with joy, halting his work for a moment. He knew what this dream and this day meant to him.

"Oh, happy day! My son, finally having the Dog Dream!" He cried out of joy. He runs to the cabinet and brings back a hat and apron just like his but smaller. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He puts on the hat and apron on Sonic and ties the apron from the back. "This is a sign, Sonic," he said as he looks away.

Sonic looks down on his apron that has a picture of his dad's face on it and takes his hat off his head. "Uh... a sign of what?" He asked his dad. Vector then turns back to his blue son.

"_You_ are almost to be entrusted with the secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Mixture for Chilli Dogs!" Vector answered him. For years now, Sonic has been wondering about the secret ingredient of his father's Secret Ingredient Mixture for Chilli Dogs but that was not the case.

He was about to speak up but Vector's finger bet him to as he continues to talk. "And then you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant!" He then walks over with a wooden spoon in his hand to three pictures on a wall nearby.

"Just as I took it over from my father,..." points to the first picture of a darker green crocodile with a small white beard, wearing the hat and apron and smiling with a big grin.

"...who took it over from his father,..." points to the second picture of a clear green crocodile with a long black beard, wearing the same hat and apron and smiling a big grin as well.

"...who won it from a friend in a game of poker," points to the third picture of a fat warthog with a mole on his creek, wearing the same hat and apron but not smiling.

"Dad, Dad, Dad, come on, it was just a dream," he said as he chuckles a bit.

"No, it was _the_ dream," Vector corrected him. "We are Chilli Dog folk. Spicy foods runs through our veins," he serves the a couple more plates of Chilli Dogs to the customers.

"But Dad, didn't you ever, I dunno, want to do something else? Something besides Chilli Dogs?" he asked his dad, hoping if he ever did have other dreams other than selling Chilli Dogs.

Vector thought for a moment as he scratches his chin. "Actually, when I was young and crazy little croc, I thought about running away and learning how to make tofu," he said as he continue to stir the mixture.

"So why didn't you have that dream?" Sonic asks.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream. Can you imagine _me_ making tofu?" he asked himself as he laughs for a moment. The croc then a deep breath and then slams his wooden spoon on the board. "No!" He then grabs a plate and face his son. "We all have our place in this world. Mine is here. And yours is—"

Sonic rolled his eyes before he could say it. "I know, is here."

"No, it's at table two, five, seven and twelve," he said; loading Sonic's arms with plate full of Chilli Dogs whom the hedgehog struggles to gain a grip.

"Service with a smile!" he quotes as he puts Sonic's hat on his head and moved his mouth with his fingers; forcing him to smile as he goes back to work. Then, a gong was heard in the distance. Sonic looks out the window and looks up at the tallest building in Station Square: the Jade Tower, the home of his heroes; The Furious Five and their masters. He signs as he goes back to work. If he continues to work in his father's shop, he would never have a chance to fulfil his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey, it's me. Sorry! It's has been a while since I last updated. At the moment, I've had my 21st, I'm currently unemployed at the moment, I'm doing another course at the moment which will help me find another job in he future, I am pretty much having a slow but relaxing holiday beside the pool and a perfect time to update and upload my FanFics.<strong>

**Also, I been having complaints from you guys saying my fanfic is a copy/paste version of the movie and I have to admit, you're right! So, I decided to rewrite it so it would more likely came from Sonic's World rather than Kung Fu Panda. I'll try my best. If it doesn't, I could really use some help. So, Enjoy!**

**Let's see what we have from Sonic's world: Chilli Dogs, Station Square, Mobius and the appearance of Cream, Cheese and Vanilla earlier! If that does sound good, don't flame it - I'm trying my best, ok? Just review or post a comment if you like it.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	3. Eggman's Vision

**Chapter 2 – Eggman's Vision**

The Jade Tower was the tallest building in Station Square. It is where the famous Furious Five and their master live and train in the art of Kung Fu. Their master, Master Espio who is a purple chameleon, is calmly playing his flute. And what better way than to play it in the garden that it is located at the top floor of the Jade Tower. In the garden, he is surrounded by trees and bushes that blend in the peace and harmony of this metropolis city.

He has a long moustache that matches his fur and is wearing a long dark brown robe with matching shoes. While still engaged playing his instrument with his eyes shut tight; unaware of his surroundings. He was also unaware of two figures; silently sneak up behind him but quickly moved to another position. They were ready to strike him but at the right moment.

All is still and silent until the third figure from a different position; attacks him, followed by the two figures from before and two more. They all charged at him; hoping to catch him off guard. As they quickly approached him, the chameleon exposed his golden eyes and by using his flute as a staff, he deflects, blocks, dodges and parries every move that his attackers throw at him and sends them flying. The chameleon is now standing in his fighting stance, ready for their next move. He gets a good look at his attackers.

His _so-called_ attackers happen to be his students.

The first attacker was a pink female hedgehog with dark green eyes. She wearing a dark pink short-sleeve Chun-nun shirt with white shorts, a dark pink ribbon placed on her head with a unique feather attach to it, a pair of white gloves with dark pink wristband and dark pink fighting shoes with two white stripes. The first fighter goes by the name Amy Rose.

The second attacker was a red male echidna with violet eyes and long dreck locks. He is wearing his white gloves with pointed knuckles, his red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and is wearing a silver vest Chun-nun vest with black pants. His name is Knuckles.

The third attacker was a yellow-orange/white fox with blue eyes. He has a white fluffy chest and has two tails. He is wearing white gloves and socks with small black belts securing them both, red and white sneakers and is wearing a brown Chun-nun vest with dark orange pants. Although his name is Miles Prowler, everybody goes by his nickname: "_Tails_".

The fourth attacker was a human but not just any human. Instead of normal human ears, they were replaced with dragon ears and in addition, she has dragon wings and a long scaly tail and those features were in a colour of dark purple. From what she is, the world know her as part of one of the known rare races in Mobius: A Dradian. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging on the sides and the colour of her hair has the mixture of purple and blue. Around her neck was her special necklace that everyone of her kind wears around to represents their race. Attach to a brown unbreakable string is a potion a red but with a ixture of rainbow colour gem that is the size of a baseball base. To her kind, it is the famous Dragon Stone. Gold iron is wrapped around the gem with two red tassels just hanging there. She has dark blue eyes with a hint of a rainbow colour. Her clothes is a dark purple Chun-nun singlet with two separate kimono-like sleeves, grey shorts, a pair of purple armbands and a pair of dark grey thong style sandal warrior boots. Her name is Katarina Firestone but her fellow fighters called her "_Kate_".

And the final attacker was a small, burgundy colour, brown-eyed flying animal with a white tuft on both his head and his tail, has tiny light blue wings on his back and is wearing a Yin-Yang necklace. He goes by the name Chip.

They are known as the Furious Five.

What is also unique about these warriors is not only their fighting skills but also the colour of their sash that they wore around their waist. Each colour represent the famous and legendary Chaos Emeralds. Amy Rose is wearing the red sash, Knuckles has the yellow sash, Tails was proud to have the cyan sash, Kate was honour to have the purple sash and Chip was lucky enough to have the green sash. Since he was a master, Espio gets the silver sash. All that remains is the blue sash. No-one knows who will end up with the blue sash. It could be that this certain sash is reserved for..._someone special_.

For many years now, the Furious Five have been training under the tutelage of Master Espio. The chameleon has respect his student with dignity and has become very proud of what they have turned into.

"Well done, my students," Espio looks on them with appreciative in his tone. He puts his flute aside as the student unease themselves from their fighting to bow their master in respect. "If you were trying to disappoint me for real!" Espio raised his voice. He pointed his flute to each of the warrior to correct their techniques.

"Amy, you need more ferocity! Knuckles, greater speed. Tails, height. Kate, subtlety. Chip-"

"Umm,... Master Espio?" said an unknown voice from behind.

"WHAT?" he snapped at the unknown voice and suddenly points the flute at someone at the source. And that source turns out to be Charmy, the Jade Tower's message bee who was wearing his helmet and a gold vest.

"AAH!" Charmy cried out. He was so scared that he quickly hides behind a rock to avoid the chameleon's temper. He pokes his head up a bit to see the master.

"I-I-It's Master Eggman. H-h-he wants to see you," he shakily answer. Espio couldn't help but picture an annoyed expression on his face.

Master Eggman was known to the world as the greatest Kung Fu practitioner. When he was young, he travelled all around the world before he resides here in Station Square. No-one knows why he decide to live for the remainder of his years here. Years after he has settle down, Eggman was then approached by Espio who also wanted to learn the ancient art of Kung Fu. Despite not getting along with each other, they respect for one and another - master and student and now - master to master.

After dismissing his students for the day, Espio walks across the roof of the Jade Tower where the guards open the door for him to enter inside and closed the door behind him. Unlike the rooms in the building, this room was more scenery and peaceful than the other rooms in the building because of the calm moon pool, candles lit all over the room and shelf full of Kung Fu scrolls. As he enters the room, he takes a deep breath and bows to his master who was peacefully mediating by the moon pool.

"Master Eggman, you summoned me? Is something wrong, sir? Or did I came all this way for you to say hello?" he grumpily asked. He looks up to see his master with his back to him. The man stands up with the help of his walking stick. He then turned to Espio with a smile on his face. He was wearing a black robe with matching shoes, a white trim at the end of each sleeve, a white sash around his waist, a wide-brimmed straw hat and glasses that covered his eyes. He has a big brown moustache underneath his nose. He then begins to walk down the steps of the moon pool. Although Eggman is his master, Espio doesn't seem to get along with him- most of the time.

"Now why must something be wrong for me to want to see an old friend of mine?" he said as he walks over to where the candles are resting.

"So,... nothing wrong, I suppose?" Espio was slightly miffed as he crossed his arms over.

Eggman stops for a second and turns to Espio. "Well, I didn't say that," he corrected. He then begin to blow out the candle... one at a time. After blowing out three candles, he turn back to Espio. He was about to utter something to Espio who look concerned but only blew out another candle. Getting annoyed and impatient, Espio thrust his hands back and then forward; producing a gust of wind. This caused the candle to be extinguished in one go. With no light to be shut off, Eggman can finally tell what news he has brought for Espio.

"You were saying?" Espio asked.

Eggman signs. "I had a vision, Espio." He turns back to the chameleon, with fear in his eyes. "Shadow will return."

Espio's expression went from bothered to complete and utter horror. _Shadow? Will return?_

Espio can still remember the fearful past that he had encountered with Shadow; destroying everything in his path. _No_. Eggman couldn't be lying. It was taken care of that a long time ago by the great master himself. The chameleon then snap out of his nightmare and his full attention on Eggman.

"B-but, that is impossible! He is in prison," he said to his master.

Eggman just shooks his head with grieve. "Nothing is impossible, my friend."

From horror to a mixture stunned and shocked, Espio quickly makes a spit decision. He turns to the nearest message bee who alerted the chameleon about Eggman's vision. Luckily, he followed Espio and was now in the same room as the great two masters.

"Charmy! Fly to Prison Island and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double_everything_! Shadow does not leave that prison, do you understand?" Espio ordered Charmy.

"Okey-Dokey, Master Espio!" he saluted to the master and flies off, but... SMACK! Only to hit a column on the way. He gets dizzy for a second there but shakes it off. He then files away to deliver the mission to the head of Prison Island. The journey will be long and hard for the bee but at least the message will be deliver in time. Once the bee has left, Espio was still in panic mode despite sending a message to help conceal the safety of the city as Eggman walks back to moon pool.

"When one person often meets his destiny on the road which he takes to avoid it," he said as stops at the edge of the moon pool.

Espio turns to his master and walks up to him. "We-we must do something, Master! You remember what happen years ago! He can't let him return to the city and take his revenge! He'll, he'll-"

"Your mind is like this water, my friend," Eggman calmly interrupts the chameleon and begins to lecture him; pointing to the moon pool. "When it is disturbed, it becomes very difficult to see."

Then he lowers his staff to the water as it makes contact with the surface. "But if you just calm yourself down, the answer becomes very clear."

As he removes his staff, the water becomes smooth rather than rough which shows a reflection of something. They both look up to see a dragon statue with a scroll in its mouth.

Espio realised the answer he was looking for. "_The Dragon Scroll_"

Eggman nods at his answer. "The time has come."

Now, the chameleon really wants to know. "But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become...The Dragon Warrior?"

Eggman scratches his chin for a moment. He then opens his mouth and says...

"I don't know."

This cause the chameleon to slap himself on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: It may be a short chapter but I can assure you that they will get longer. While the updating and writing of this FanFic continues, you guys are welcome to review it and don't forget to read my other FanFics. With them on hold, it will also give me time for inspiration to kick in.<strong>

**As you know, Shadow will be the bad guy of the story, not Mephiles to be Tai Lung if that's okay with everyone? So, on with the story!**

**I also add the colours of the Chaos Emerald on the student sash if you haven't noticed. Also, I changed the cast list. So, instead of Blaze, it's my OC. Sorry about that. But I assure you, I will put Blaze maybe in the sequel if you guys want to.**

**And looks like Espio has a bit of facial hair and Eggman is PLAYING the turtle! That's new… I know. I couldn't think of anyone to play Oogway, so yeah. So, just review!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	4. Sonic the Dragon Warrior?

**Chapter 3 – Sonic the Dragon Warrior?**

In just a few short minutes, the Chilli Dog Restaurant has become packed. Friends and family from all over Station Square have come to this bustling place just to simply to grab a bite or to catch up with their love ones. Despite being a small restaurant, it proved to be very popular. And the ones who run the shop weren't kidding about how small their place could be. Because one particular somebody was having trouble serving meals while getting around with his arms full of plates at once.

He got halfway through the restaurant when he almost trips over from a tight squeeze. This caused him to bump into a family of goats.

"Hey! Watch it, Sonic!" said the father of the goat family; nearly missing a bite of his Chilli Dog.

Sonic straighten himself and bows to the family. "Sorry, sir."

He then begins to walk back... only to bump into another table that has family of rabbit. This caused the father of the family to drop his Chilli Dog all over his shirt. The father growls at the careless hedgehog while the children giggled at this moment and the mother was trying to scold them for their immaturity.

"Oh! Very sorry, sir. Truly sorry!" he said to them.

With all this bumping around, Sonic decided to retreat back to the kitchen to have a talk with his dad about making some space for not just the customer but for him as well to move around. Just before he does that, a wolf enters through the door and puts up a poster while a raccoon hits a small gong which gets Sonic's attention. The hedgehog rushes up to the poster while carrying two plates of Chilli Dogs in his hands as he reads the poster. Once he has finish reading, his eyes went so wide that they almost became dinner plates.

"No way! NO WAY! Master Eggman is going to choose the Dragon Warrior! TODAY!" he excitedly muttered. He couldn't believe that day that has finally come. The young hedgehog has been hearing stories from the Great Master Eggman that he has search far and wide for the Chosen one - The Dragon Warrior. And now this day has finally come. But he can't be the only one to know about this. He quickly puts the plates down and stands on a chair to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! You got to go to the Jade Tower 'cause one of the Five is going to get the Dragon Scroll!" He yelled out to the customers. This got not only Sonic but everyone in the restaurant to be very excited. They jumped out of their seats and left for the tower. Vector popped out of his window to see what the whole commotion was all about. Sonic rushed over the table beside where a pig was busy munching his food.

"We have been waiting for YEARS for this moment! Just take the dog!" Sonic yelled; grabbing the pig's Chilli Dog and shoves it into the his mouth. He then jumps onto another table beside him.

"This is, like, the greatest day in Kung Fu history. Just go!" He ordered a goat while pushing him out of his seat. Sonic was the last one to leave the restaurant to go see his favourite heroes when suddenly...

"Sonic! Where are you going?" Vector asked his son who stops in his tracks and turns to his dad.

"To the... arena where the Jade Tower is to see the tournament?" Sonic answered to his dad.

Vector came through the door; pushing what looks to be a metal cart with one tray filled with Chilli and the other full of cooked dogs. On the front of it was a picture of Vector's face; just the one on the apron.

"Without your Chilli Dog Cart?" he said while pushing the cart to Sonic. "The whole city is going to be there and you are going to sell Chilli Dogs to all of them."

"_To sell Chilli Dogs_?" Sonic looks down and back up to the croc. "But Dad, you know, I was kinda thinking I..."

He tried to think of a way to tell his dad that all he wanted to do was see the tournament for once and see his idols. The ones that that he admire for so many years and dreams of meeting them. Now, this was his chance. But how was he suppose to tell his father.

"Yeah?" Vector said.

"I was kinda thinking that I maybe..." Sonic really wanted to tell his dad, but he loses his nerve and comes up with another solution. "...could also sell spicy tuna balls. They are about to go bad."

Vector smiled at his son. "That's my boy!" He races back into the kitchen to get the spicy tuna balls. "I told ya _that_ dream was a sign!"

"Yeah, ha ha, glad I had it," Sonic groaned sadly. The hedgehog wished he could tell his dad the truth... for once. At least, he was able to go to the tournament.

* * *

><p>The celebration in the arena was under way as the crowd were arriving and enjoying themselves. The roof of the arena was open on a clear, sunny day and it was perfect for special occasions such as this. Everyone in the city is going to show up... well, <em>almost<em>. Sonic was heading to the arena which it is located behind the Jade Tower, with his Chilli Dog cart. He stopped in his tracks as he saw something that made his mouth drop... Lots of stairs. The stairs were spiral around the building rather than straight like a normal staircase would be. Sonic groaned as he starts to climb the stairs while pulling the cart with him.

A little while later, Sonic is still struggling up the stairs. He stops for a second to catch his breath. "Ok...*_pants*..._Alright...*_pants*..._Almost there..." He looks up and sees that... only to find out that he made seven steps up the stairs.

"Oh COME ON!" he cried out. Now, how was suppose to get all the way to the top with his Chili Dog cart without... damaging it too much.

He was about to give up when a leopard and a pig passed by. They see the struggling hedgehog and couldn't help but feel bad for him that he is going to miss out on the tournament if he tries to bring his cart that way.

"Sorry, Sonic," said the leopard.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir," added the pig as they climb the stairs. Sonic frowns in annoyance. He couldn't believe that he was going to miss out not just the tournament but also the identity of the Dragon Warrior. He just can't miss that one. In a split second, an idea comes to him.

_"No._ I'll bring me back a souvenir." He toss his hat and his apron off and runs up the stairs; leaving the cart behind.

_There is no way I'm is going to miss out on the event of the century._

* * *

><p>The arena itself was located on behind of the Jade Tower on another building but not as tall as the main building. Every citizens is preparing to watch the event of the century. Like the hedgehog said in the restaurant, they have been waiting many years for this moment. While the people of Station Square are locating their seats for the tournament, two familiar beings were on a small balcony that shows a great view of the arena. They then prepared themselves for today's event.<p>

"This is definitely a historic day, isn't it, Master Eggman?" Espio asked the tall warrior.

"Of course and the one I feared I would not live to see," he said. He is taking a great view of the crowd and stage where the Furious Five will present their showcase of skills to the greatest master today. The human turned to the purple chameleon. "So, are your students ready?"

"Yes, Master," he nodded.

Master Eggman kneeled down so he is at his height. "Now, you must know this, my old friend. No matter whom I choose will not only bring peace to the city, but also to you," he advised, standing up from his kneeling position and walks to the rails to observe the roaring crowd from below.

As he walks away, Espio thinks about what he said. Early this morning, Eggman received the news about Shadow's return that so devastating that drastic measures was put in place. But was now relieved that Eggman has also announced that it was time for the identity of the Dragon Warrior. Although at first they both don't know who exactly, Eggman was certain that the _true_ Dragon Warrior will appear during the event. He just hope that his years of training his students has not been a total waste when Eggman announce either one of them to be the Chosen One. And about Shadow. He still remember the pain that he endured. It was terrifying. It was also hard to recover back to his normal health but the memories of it was harder to erase. He tries to shrugs off these bad memories of his past as he joins Eggman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the tournament begin!" said the announcer as he hits the gong. The crowd then goes wild. The moment of the occasion has just began and everyone is there to witness it.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

Just outside the gates, a hand was on the top step of the biggest stair in he city which was followed by another one. With two hands on the step, it pushed up a certain blue hedgehog who was exhausted from climbing all those stairs. Once he pushed his body up to the top step, he rolled on his back and begins to catch his breath. It was a long climb for the hedgehog but he finally made it.

"Yes!...*_pants*..._Finally, I made it!...*_pants*..._Yeah!" He laughed, victoriously. But his victory was cut short when he noticed the palace doors begins to close.

"Oh No! No no wait!" he shouted. Using what was left of his strength, he quickly got up and raced to the doors. Unfortunately, the doors closed all the way and locked. At the sight of this, Sonic couldn't stop running and went face first on the door with his feet in the air. He falls down on his back with a burning sensation on his face. He quickly brushes it off, gets back up and pounds his fists on the door.

"Hey c'mon! Open the door!" He cried out for anyone but the drums inside the arena covers up Sonic's pondering.

"Let me in!" He screamed once more but so far, no dice. Frustrated at the fact that no-one can hear him, Sonic has to find another way to see the event. He looked around to see a small window in the wall. Yes! The window may be high but it was his only chance to see his heroes in action. He run up to the window and tries a number of jumps to get through the window. After the third jump, he manages to grab hold of the window still and struggles to pull himself up. Sonic manages put his arm over the window still so he gets a small but clear view of the event as Espio is about to speak.

"Citizens of Station Square! It is my great honour to present to you... Amy! Kate! Tails! Knuckles! Chip! The Furious Five!" Espio announced. Not mention just in time too as Sonic continues to watch the show with a grin on his face. From above, the five heroes of Mobius all leapt from the buildings around the arena. They did a series of their trademark Kung-Fu moves in the air before gently landing on the ground to resume their techniques and finishing it off in their respective stances. The audience were cheering like mad at the sight of their heroes and so did Sonic.

"THE FURIOUS FIVE!" Sonic cries out, getting a brief glimpse of the Five before a gust of wind was produce from Kate's wings. The wind begins to travel towards the back of the arena where a number of people and creatures were watching, especially a certain fan which caused the doors of the window to closed up. The impact from the doors causes Sonic to release his grip from the window still and knocks him to the ground.

_Great, just great. _He was _this_ close to see his heroes in action and now he is going to miss on all the action.

"Warriors, prepare for battle!" Espio added. Sonic recovers again from his impact and races up to the door. He also noticed a small hole on the door. "Ready for battle!" Sonic heard Espio's voice again as he looked through the hole to see Tails, preparing for his battle. A large machine stood in front of the two-tailed fox who begins to twirl his tails, preparing to fly. At the sight of the machine, Sonic knows what the fox is up against.

"Woah! The Thousands Tongues of Fire! Aww man, this is going to be awesome!" Sonic said as he continued to watch. But, his luck has run out when a huge cat named Big came in front of the hole. The same hole that Sonic was looking through.

"Hey! Get out of the way, man!" He called out but the cat didn't hear him. Sonic feels like he has lost his chance to see the action. He was waiting for the cat to move when he heard the fireworks go off. He looks up and begins to backs up to see Tails flying in the air as the fireworks flying towards him. Sonic was about to see the fight... when he accidentally falls down the stairs. He quickly gets back up to find out he missed it. The blue hedgehog groans in frustration of missing the opening act. He has got to get in there somehow.

The crowd continued cheer for the heroes as the tournament continues. Sonic, on the other hand, tries to punch the door open but ends up breaking his knuckles in the process.

"Ow...," he uttered.

Plan A failed. He tries to jump over the wall by pole vaulting. He gets a long bamboo pole from the garden and does a bit of a run up. As he comes close to the wall, he dugs the end of the pole into the ground and bends the stick, preparing to jump over but as soon as he falls on his back, the pole whips around and hits him face first into the arena wall.

Plan B failed. Sonic decided to catapult into the arena. Instead of taking another bamboo pole out, he got one that remains in the ground. He cuts the rope that holds the bamboo... but nothing happens. Sonic gets off for a second to see what's wrong. But as soon he gets off, the bamboo then swings out of his grip which hits him on the nose and then it swung back down, hitting him on the head. He falls down in pain.

Plan C failed. With no plan in mind, Sonic sits on top of the stairs. He was all alone and he was going to miss out the greatest event in Kung Fu history.

Espio finally announced the last fighter for the tournament. "And now, Master Amy!"

Sonic then snaps to attention. "_Oh no! There is no way I can't miss Amy's performance!_" he thought. He grabs another rope and ties it around the same bamboo tree that hit him before, twice. He then began to pull the rope so he can this launch himself in the air.

"Believe citizens, you haven't seen anything yet!" Espio told the audience.

"I KNOW!" Sonic yelled as he continues to pull the rope.

"Master Amy vs. Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!" Espio continues as Amy prepares to fight her opponent. Sonic has successfully launch himself in the air. He gets a peek of Amy preparing for her battle but only for a few seconds as he falls out of view and lands outside the arena, on a firework cart before she even made her move.

"Oh rats..." he hisses in pain. _So close - again_.

Just then, Eggman has sense something. He smiles as he closed his eyes and raised his hand in the air. At the sight of his gesture, everyone in the arena went absolute silence as they got his attention. Espio also had his attention as well but he knew what the expression on the great master's face meant. _It must be..._

He opens his eyes and decided it was time. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us," he announced. This was it. The identity of the Dragon Warrior was now moments away. Espio turned to his students and motions for the Five to gather in the centre of the arena. Amy was still in her battle stance but joined her fellow fighters in a line. They stood proudly as they wait for the grand announcement.

"Citizens of Station Square! Master Eggman will now choose... the Dragon Warrior!" Espio declared. Everyone cheers at this and this announcement cause Sonic comes to.

"What? No! Wait! Not yet!" Sonic cried out. He may have missed out on the action but he can _not_ miss out on who is going to be the Dragon Warrior. He just can't. But he then looked around to see that he landed on a pile of fireworks. At the sight of these party celebrations, he gets an idea. It may be the crazy, the most dangerous and the most stupid idea he has ever thought of... but it is worth a shot.

As the drums were played in the background, Master Eggman makes his way down the stairs and towards the Five whom are waiting for his decision. Back outside the arena, Sonic was also trying to make his way inside the arena by tying a number of fireworks to a chair. Once they were all tied up, he hops on the chair and lights up a match. He was just about to light a fuse...

"Sonic?" Sonic looks to his right to see his dad with his hat and apron in his hand that the hedgehog ditch at the bottom the stairs. He was wondering why his sons didn't take the cart and gear up to the palace so he decided to go see for himself but he wasn't expecting to see him pulling a crazy stunt. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He panicky dropped the clothes, rushes over and tries to blows out the flues.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sonic said to Vector while tying to stop him blowing out the flushes but thanks to his dad's large jaws, it proved to be a problem.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Vector cried out, blowing out the last flues of the rocket.

"No, dad. Stop, please! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

Still in the arena, Eggman is becoming more closer to the Furious Five as the crowd waits for his decision. Meanwhile, outside...

"I-I don't understand, Sonic. You finally had the Dog Dream. Isn't this what you want?" He asked his son. Vector was shocked at his son's confession.

Sonic signs. He had another confession. "I lied, Dad. I don't dream about Chilli Dogs," he admitted.

Vector was still surprised. "If it's not Chilli Dogs, then what is it?" The croc asked again. Sonic didn't have time to answer as he saw the fuse on the last rocket was almost out. Once it's gone, Sonic will be soaring in the air and hopefully land in the arena to see the Dragon Warrior. Sonic holds on to his seat as he braces himself for launch.

"I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Sonic opens his eyes to find himself not in the air but still on the ground. The fuse turns out to be a dud. Then, Sonic fells face first on the ground. He then looks away from his dad, disappointed and embarrassed. Vector signs sadly as he holds out his son's apron he dropped before.

"Oh, I'm sorry, son. Come on, let's get back to work," Vector calmly orders his hedgehog son.

Sonic signs sadly. "Okay," Sonic mutters, lifting himself with the help of his hands. But as soon as he got onto his knees, the dud rocket, along with the others, all lit up and sends the poor hedgehog flying face first into the wall. The croc screamed at the sudden impact and watched his son who was in pain from meeting wall again for pretty much the third time today, move all over the wall on his custom made chair.

"Oh my! Sonic, Come back!" Vector called out but his son can't quite hear him because Sonic's rocket chair soon blasted him high in the sky which exploded. More fireworks went off which made the crowd look up with awed. They all think that this was part of the show. High up in the air, Sonic, all covered in soot, has somehow survived the impact but his chair has already disintegrated. The hedgehog then looks down to see how high he was.

He looked to his viewers. "Uh... oh."

This was going to hurt him. _A lot._

He began to free-fall at a very fast speed and was heading towards the middle of the arena. He was getting closer to the ground and the closer he got into the arena, he saw the Furious Five and Master Eggman. But he didn't have time to see more of them when he landed face-first again on the hard stone ground. Once he has made the impact, everything around him went all black.

* * *

><p>What seemed like an eternity, Sonic finally open his eyes and lets out a couple of painful groans. "Where – where am I?" He looked up to see a blurry view the Five who were looking down on him. For once, Sonic didn't freak out to see his favourite because he was too dizzy from the impact that he just made from his<em>entrance. <em>With a foggy view, he looks around slowly while getting his bearings_. _comes around slowly, to get his bearings.

"Where…uh." He then looks around to see Master Eggman who was pointing his finger at him, with a big grin on his face. "What are you pointing-?" With the sight of the great master, he then realised what happened. The hedgehog himself was shot out from the sky on his custom chair with fireworks strapped to it in order to into the palace so he can find out who is the -.

"Oh! Sorry, sir. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was," he answered as he gets up onto his feet. Eggman was still pointing at him.

"How interesting, young one," the tall human said to him.

Just to be sure of herself, Amy steps forward. "Master, are you pointing at me?" she asked Eggman.

Eggman continues to point at Sonic. "_Him_."

"Who-?" Ok, now the hedgehog is _very_ confused. He tries to move out of Eggman's finger but it keeps following him.

"It's you, my friend," he clarified, moving a bit closer to him.

The blue hedgehog placed his hand on his chest. "_Me_?"

Eggman used his staff to raise Sonic's hand up. "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" The Great Master finally announced to the audience.

For so many years, the entire world has found the Chosen One...and it's _not_ one of the Furious Five. It was him. Even Sonic was very shocked.

"What?" Sonic uttered, very confused.

"What?" said the Furious Five, very appalled.

"What?" barked a shocked Espio.

"**WHAT?!" **Vector cried out whom just got through the gate and to witness the biggest news. He could not believe what he has just heard saw. not believing what he just heard and saw.

The raccoon bangs the gong and fireworks and confetti were shot up into the sky as music played and the crowd goes wild. Sonic looks around; still baffled about what just happen as the carriage that is carried by servants.

Espio sees the servants coming out as he tries to stop him. "Stop! Wait! Who told you to-?" But the six raccoon servants didn't stop and quickly past him as it was their job to bring the carriage around for the Dragon Warrior. They right in front of Sonic as one of the raccoon servants ushers him to sit the carriage.

The blue hedgehog sits in the carriage and was carried across the arena as they were heading towards the Jade Tower on another flight of stairs. A shocked Espio rushes over to Eggman who proceed to follow the hedgehog. The Furious Five bowed to the great master; despite not gaining the title that they trained for their entire lives.

"Master Eggman, wait! That hedgehog can't possibly be the answer to… _our problem_," he lower his voice then raised them back. "You were about to point to Master Amy and that THING just fell in front of her. That was an accident!"

Confident with his answer, Eggman turned to the chameleon with a smile on his face. "There _are_ no accidents, my friend."

Then, they heard a crack nearby. Espio and Eggman, even the Five, look to the source of the crack to see that Sonic has somehow broken through the carriage and his butt was sticking out on the bottom. Thanks to the impact, the raccoon servants couldn't support it. Luckily, the wolf servants came to help carried the carriage into the building.

As the carriage was taken up the stairs with the blue hedgehog and the tall master trailing behind, Espio just stand there with his mouth open; stunned and appalled. For many years, he has trained his students to the highest rank of Kung Fu and was certain that one of them would be the Chosen One. After all this time, just when one of his student was this close to be chosen, a stranger pops out of nowhere and claims to be the Dragon Warrior by Master Eggman. Not one of his students.

Disappointed, the Five approaches him, feeling defeated and humiliated.

"Forgive us, Master Espio," Amy apologise the chameleon as she and the others bowed down in respect. "We have failed you."

Espio raised his hand to silence them. "No." He then turned around to face them. "If the hedgehog has not quit by tomorrow morning, then I will have failed you," he said to them as the confetti continued to flutter through the air and the celebration lives on with the arrival of the Dragon Warrior. But Espio was not going to give up yet. He was going to rid of the so-called Dragon Warrior. _One way or another..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey! Happy Australia Day to everyone down here in Down Under! Hope you guys had a great weekend. Also, during the break, it also looks like I'm getting a tan. I have three things on my mind: relaxing, swimming and FanFics! With all this free time, I'm be done with this FanFic in probably a month or so - if I use my time well. So, with another chapter redone and updated and plenty more to go. Let's just hope that you'll like it. I'll get started fixing up on the scene where we get to see Shadow as soon as possible. In other words, we are going to step away from the heroes for now and introduces a few more characters into the story. I'll update more chapters as soon as possible when I have time.<strong>

**So, we get to see Big the Cat in this scene. Another character from the STH that was not seen or mention lately in the games but he did had a big role in **_**Sonic X**_** during the **_**Sonic Adventure**_** arc. Great show, too bad they didn't do another season. Oh! Almost forgot. Those who are Sonic X fans, I recommend reading **_**Sonic X: The Movie**_** by MissBrains101. It is a great story. And if you guys think that Chris boy is a wimp, wait till you read this FanFic.**

**Also, probably in a few weeks time, I will be going for a job interview and might get the job which would put a strain on my time writing my stories. But I can't let that hold me down. I did promise myself that I would finish them no matter what. You guys just have to be patience as it will take time. Hope you guys will understand that. So, enough about me, just remember to review or leave a comment. And everyone in Australia, Happy Aussie Day!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	5. Shadow the Hedgehog

**Chapter 4 – Shadow the Hedgehog**

Far away from Station Square, there lies a huge prison that it is built to keep the meanest criminals in float on a small island. The prison is three stories of iron and metal. That has no windows but only one door, locked, bolted and sealed tight. A group of solider in armour called GUN, patrol the perimeter, 24/7. The G.U.N. soldiers's uniform is updated with ballistic combat helmets that has solid white visors concealing their identities and wears the usual dark blue uniform with a ballistic vest. They are on their usual partol; looking out for any visitors or, mostly, intruders. And today, they are about to have one visitor.

In the distance, Charmy, the palace bee was flying like crazy to the entrance of the fortress to deliver the message to the G.U.N. Commander from Espio. He has been flying non-stop for hours since he has left Station Square. As he continued to fly, the two guards at the main door spot him in the distance. Charmy comes to a stop but as soon as he sets foot on the cold, metal ground, he slips and lands face first on the ground. He gets up and runs all the way to the door. The guards who are guarding there, took their guns and pointed at Charmy causing him to do a girly scream.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I bring a message...from Master Espio," he answer, shivering either from the cold or the shock that he endured.

The two guards looked surprised. They knew that a message from Espio is very important. They opened up the door to let Charmy in as he walked past the guards.

"WHAT?!" That yell was coming from the leader of GUN as he continues to read the message. He was a tall man with grey hair and Caucasian skin. The one unique thing about him is that he has green colour eye on his left while his right eye is blue. He is wearing his military uniform with white gloves and black shoes. He also has the prison keys attach to his belt. No-one knows what his real name is but he goes by the name Commander. "Double the guards! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be adequate!" he barked, scrunching up the letter that Charmy gave to him. The leader of the GUN glares at bee who now wetting himself thanks to his temper.

Charmy tries to move back but his path was blocked by the same guards that let him in plus two more. The Commander grabs Charmy by the collar of his vest and brings him right up to his face. "You doubt my prison's security, parasite?"

"A-a-absolutely not. I think your prison is fine to me," Charmy shakily answer whilst trying so hard to keep a straight face. "But Master Espio does. Give me a break, will ya? I'm just a messager bee."

The Commander smiles at the bee. "Oh, I'll give you a message for your Master Espio, alright," he smug as he lets go of Charmy's vest. The poor bug stands up and fixes up his vest. The Commander then turns away from him and begins to walk away. "Follow me."

Although surprised by his temper, Charmy hesitate at first to follow him but decided to go because the Commander was going to prove to the message bee that he has got nothing to worry about in this unbreakable death trap.

"Escape from Prison Island is impossible, my friend" he said as they continued to walk the bridge that leads to the elevator. Charmy looks over the edge of the bridge and was awed by this huge metal prison. "Wow…" he continues to look around to see a bottom-less pit from where he was standing. He never how deep this prison can go. On the outside, it was a three story building but once inside, it was deeper than ever. The Commander than slaps on the bee's back a bit too hard that nearly sends him flying over the edge. This caused Charmy to yelp as the Commander gives out a mightily laugh.

"Impressive, isn't it?" he mocked as Charmy continues to look over the edge after his regain his balance. The bee couldn't help be right. It was impressive. It did look like this prison was made to be inescapable.

"Yes, it's impressive. It's VERY impressive. More like awesome to me," he admit. He decided to fly all the way instead of walking. Charmy continued to follow the Commander. As they were approaching the elevator, that is when Charmy looks up to see a number of G.U.N soldiers looking down on the bee with their weapons at ready.

The Commander continued to mock the glories of his prison. "There is only one way in and one way out, my friend. One thousands soldiers at my command and only one prisoner." They arrived at the doors of the elevator. he said as they got to the gate that leads to the elevator.

"Yeah, excerpt that prisoner is Shadow" Charmy points out the obvious as he got on the elevator with the Commander. The Commander turned to two guards who are near the switch that controls the machine.

"Take us down," he order them. The guards did just as they told and flipped the switch causing the elevator to lower. During the ride, the elevator begins to shook which was enough to scare the bee out of his wits as the Commander just laughs.

After a long ride, the elevator finally reached the bottom. Charmy and the Commander stepped out of the elevator and walked up to a huge metal door which it was similar to the main door but smaller. After the main locks were released, the door opens up to reveal the one thing that the world has feared years ago.

"Whoa…" That was the only thing that came out of Charmy's mouth when he saw who was in the centre of the room. The figure has black fur with red stripes on each of his quill and down on his arms. He is wearing a black Chinese vest with dark gold pants and a grey sash around his waist. He was also wearing white gloves, two gold rings around his wrist and black, red and yellow jet shoes The creature was all chained up against up post that is bolted to the ground and was kneeling on his knees but he barely shows any signs of life thanks to a belt/choker chain that not only holds his hands together which are tied behind him but there are also needles that keep him immobilize for years.

"Behold,…. Shadow the Hedgehog," announce the Commander. Charmy couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He has heard many rumours about this warrior and the destruction that he caused years ago but that was before he started working as the message bee at the palace. He continued to stare at him with awe before taking a couple steps back.

"I'm um… I'm just gonna wait right here," he said to the Commander, forcing a smile on his face.

"There is nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe, my friend," he assured the bee, shoving the bee ahead of him.

"Hey!" yelped Charmy as he felled forward on the metal bridge that was extended to reach the separate platform but the beestands up really quickly. The Commander walked past him, towards the chained-up prisoner.

"Men, ready your weapons at my command!" The Commander ordered his troops as he walks right up to the prisoner.

"W-w-weapons?!" Charmy uttered. He looks up to see the guards who are nearby or right above him, pointing their guns at Shadow. The Commander has also heard the news from Station Square

"Hey tough guy, did you hear? Eggman is finally going to give someone the Dragon Scroll and it's NOT gonna be you?" The Commander mocked to Shadow as he walks right around him. Charmy couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What are you doing?! Don't get him mad!" Charmy begged to the Commander.

"Well, what's he gonna do about it? Thanks to this belt, I've got him completely immobilized." He said as he pulled out an electric taser from his belt. He turned on the taser and zapped Shadow's left shoulder. As it made contact, Charmy flinch at this but Shadow does not react. Once the taser was removed from Shadow's side, the smoke was emitting and the two visitors can actually smell the burning fur and flesh. The Commander gives out another laugh and brought his face close to Shadow's ear.

"Awww. Did I hurt the big bad scary hog? Awww," The Commander mocks the prisoner. Since the prisoner was still secured and guarded, Charmy guess he got nothing to hang around for.

"Okay, I think I've seen enough," Charmy spoked up while walking back. "I'm gonna tell Espio that he got nothing to worry about." He and the Commander then walk back to the elevator.

"No, he doesn't," said the Commander as he walk beside the bee.

"Okay, I'll tell him that. Can we please go now?" Charmy asked as they got into the elevator. The doors closed up behind them and the metal bridge slowly disconnected the platform and reverted back into the wall.

But once the metal ramp is gone and the elevator goes up, all was now silent. That is until a pair of bloodcurdling eyes suddenly opened, furiously. His eyes moved to the right and feel what was in his finger. It was the keys! Shadow must have grabbed the keys from the Commander's belt while he was not looking. sees the keys next to him. He secretly wrapped his hand around the keys to avoid the guards' suspicion and begins to unlock the capsule.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> **Finally! We have introduce Shadow into the story, as well as the Commander and the GUN but they'll appear later when Shadow makes his escape so yeah. You guys would also know the relationship between Shadow and the Commander in the game Shadow the Hedgehog where the Commander has issues against Shadow if you guys remember. Next chapter, Sonic's first day of being the Dragon Warrior is being updated as we speak and see how that turns out to be. Anyway, hope you'll like that and review. See Ya!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	6. Sonic's First Day Pt 1

**Chapter 5 – Sonic's First Day Pt. 1**

With the danger about to commence on Prison Island, the people of Station Square were still in the miss of the celebration of the arrival of their chosen one. The crowd was still cheering and chanting "Dragon Warrior" for the blue hedgehog who was announced to be the world's new hero. The hedgehog himself is being carried by the servants into the palace. Once inside the palace, the servants flip him off the carriage and he lands hard on the floor. They leave him inside as they rushed outside while bowing to him and closed the door behind them.

"Hey! Hold on!" said the baffled hedgehog as he quickly gets up and went to the door. "Wait a second! T-there must be some kind of mistake." He chuckles a bit and scratches his head. "Everyone seems to think that I'm the…." But right now, he brings his full attention to the room that the servants have left him in.

There were a number of clear green marble pillars with dragon crafted into that hold the nice cream coloured stone roof. The walls are painted with the same colour as the pillars but the floor itself had more of a darker green flow. The room itself was long with a number of artefacts that are nicely lined up against the wall. At the end of the room was a small pool and around it was a shelf of ancient scrolls and candles that are all lit. On the right side of the pool was a balcony that let's anyone who is in the room to look out through the horizon. To a crazed fan like Sonic, he knew exactly where he is.

"I am inside The Sacred Hall of Warriors," he uttered. His mouth was literally hanging out at the sight of this room like an idiot. After a slight pause, his mouth curved into a smile.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he shrieks out with glee. He couldn't believe that not in a million years he would be standing in a room like this. He looks around to notice an armour on his right, close to the main door and rushes over to it.

"Sweet! Master Pachacamac's armour! With authentic battle damage from battling tons of villains!" Sonic comments. He then looked to the other side and gasps when he saw a familiar weapon in its display case. He then ran over there.

"It's the Sword of Heroes! Oh, man. It's said to be SO sharp by just looking right at i—OW!" he yelped as he grabbed his finger, pretending to feel the pain. He then ran over to another display case that held...well, nothing.

"Wow! The Invisible Trident of Destiny! If this falls out, it could take forever to find it!" He joked as he continued to look at it. He then went over to the next artefact which it is a bit different from the ones he saw before.

"I have only seen paintings of this painting," he cheerfully muttered, not taking his eyes off it. He then runs around the room, amazed by all the different types of weapons, armours, vases and paintings. For a crazed fan like him, he sure knows a lot about this room and the artefacts' history.

Then, something special catches Sonic's eyes. Located on the far right corner of the room was a priceless round vase. When the blue hedgehog saw that, he gasps and runs over to it.

"No way. No way! The Legendary Urn of Emerald Elite! It is said it contains the souls of the entire army of the Nocturnus Clan that Master Knuckles' ancestor face 4000 years ago," he whisper as he continued to look it with awe. The vase itself with the picture of what appeared to be a Chaos Emerald with a number of echidnas but the gem itself was green and much larger. Sonic assume that gem was the Master Emerald that the two armies fought over for rightful owner of the mystical item. Just then, Sonic thought of something. Like he said before, it contains the soul of what appears to be thousands of warriors inside. He moved closer to the vase and placed his face near the opening.

"Hellooo?" he whispers. Getting no answer, he placed his ear over it...

**_"Have you done sightseeing yet?"_**

Sonic's eyes went wide. He did a loud yelp and jumps back out of shock. _Did the vase just talked to him?_ He unease himself and gasps.

"Oh my gosh. I'm SO sorry," he bowed on his knees in apologetic. "I should have come to see you first."

**_"You do know my patience is wearing thin by the second."_**

_Ok_, there's something you don't hear from an ancient relic. Then again, ancient relics don't talk or do anything. They just stand there and do nothing. Sonic stands up from his bowing and moves back to the same spot that he was before.

"Oh, really? Well, um, it's like you're not going anywhere, am I right?" he wonders.

**_"Would just turn around?"_**

"Oh, sure," Sonic answered when he noticed the tone in the vase's voice. The blue hedgehog turned around to see Master Espio who was standing on the steps of the Moon Pool and holding his flute in his right hand. By the look on his face, he looks rather annoyed. "Hey, how ya doin?" Sonic said. He then looks away from chameleon and goes turns back to the vase, moving closer to it. "So, how do you, like, get over five thousa-" Sonic then realized who he was actually talking to and who the voice really belonged to. He turned around quickly to see Master Espio.

"Master Espio!" Sonic exclaimed. Unfortunately, this caused Sonic to accidentally bumped into the vase which falls off its stand and breaks into a number of pieces when it made contact with the hard marble floor. Once it was broken, Sonic heard faint screams emitting from the vase. _Nice. I haven't been here for more than two minutes and I have already destroyed one of the oldest known to Mobius' history! I am SO dead._

The busted hedgehog looks at the vase, then to Espio. Back to the vase once more and then back to Espio again.

He pointed to the now destroyed priceless artefact. "Um…, someone broke that." He then bent down on one knee. "But, don't worry. I'm going to fix it. Do you have any glue or some tape or something to hold?" he asked the chameleon but the master stood there; motionless and silent. The vase debris screams again as Sonic carefully moves the pieces. While trying to pick up the pieces, he knocks over the stand beside him and it falls onto his head.

"Ow! T-that's got to hurt," he hisses, rubbing the sore on his head. Espio cracks a smile.

"So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, blue hedgehog?" the purple chameleon asked. This causes the blue hedgehog to stop his work for the moment. He stands and turns his attention back to Espio.

"Uh...I guess so? I mean, that's what Master Eggman told me an-"

"Wrong!" Espio barked at the blue hedgehog which caused him to jump. "You are NOT the Dragon Warrior. You will never BE the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He points his flute upward to show him a dragon on the ceiling with a single scroll in its mouth. Sonic looks at it with amazement.

"Holy Fudge sticks." Sonic couldn't believe what he is just seeing. The ultimate artefact is there: The Dragon Scroll. No-one knows what it contains but only the eyes of the Chosen One can witness the secret of it. And since he is chosen to be the Dragon Warrior, looks like he was going to get it.

Just one question that remains: _How was he supposed to get up there?_ Sonic looks back to the chameleon. "So,.. is there like a trampoline or a ladder or a rope for me to climb or something?" he asked the master. Espio chuckles a bit while twirling his flute.

"You think it's that easy? That I'm going to hand you the secret to limitless power?" he bitterly said as he stops twirling his flute.

Sonic was taken back. "Well,…uh, when you put it that way? Uh, no I guess?" The purple chameleon steps down from the Moon Pool and approach the blue hedgehog.

"_One_ must first master the highest level of Kung Fu. And would clearly be impossible if that '_one_' is someone like you," Espio explains as he halted in front of Sonic.

Sonic points to himself. "Someone like me?"

"Yes! Look at you! Those messy quills…," he whacks Sonic on the head with his flute which causes him to yelp in pain. The hedgehog was about to tell him off but the chameleon pressed on. "…those skinny arms….," he wracks Sonic's fragile arm, causing them to bruise very easily.

"Hey those are sensitive parts, you know man?" he whined, rubbing his stinging arm.

"...and this ridiculous belly...," Espio disgustedly pointed out, poking Sonic's belly with his flute.

"Hey, knock it off," he begged as rub his belly.

"...and not to mention, the lack for personal hygiene," Espio finished. Sonic was now offended and started to get a little angry.

"Now wait a minute. That's a little uncalled for. Especially for a guy like me," he fussed at the chameleon about insulting his hygiene.

"Don't stand that close...I can smell your breath from where I'm standing," Espio pointed out as he motioned him to stop. Sonic then pointed his index finger at him.

"Listen here, Espio. I don't care what you say but Master Eggman told me that I was th-" Before he could finish it, Espio grabbed the finger that Sonic was pointing at him with, with the use of his two fingers. The expression on Sonic's face went from peeved off to petrified in a split second. By the look of the hold that Espio secure him, Sonic couldn't believe what he is witnessing. He gasps when Espio's pinkie was held up in the air.

"_The Khan Finger Hold_? Not the Khan Finger Hold! Anything but that please!" Sonic was now scared to death. And on his knees.

The master couldn't help but put a sly look on his face. "_Oh. _So, you know this hold?" Espio asked the scared hedgehog.

"_DevelopedbyMasterMonkeyKhaninTheThirdDynasty,_" Sonic quickly answered; adding a couple of nods in the end. "YES."

"I guess you know what would happen when I flex my pinkie?" Espio threatened to flex his pinkie at any minute. Sonic was literally wetting his pants.

"No no no no no no!" The blue hedgehog is now pleading for mercy.

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards...," Espio chuckles.

Sonic tried to get out of his hold while avoiding not to be pulverise by the old but successful technique that he has heard so much about. "Please! Take it easy, will ya?"

With the hedgehog in his hold, Espio takes a step closer; looking all serious up in his face. "Now, listen to me, hedgehog. Eggman may have picked you as the Dragon Warrior but when I'm through with you, you're going to WISH HE HADN'T. Are we clear?" Espio said while holding Sonic's finger.

"Oh yeah, we're clear. We're clear. We are _so_ clear. No problem, right?" Sonic shakily asked.

"Good," Espio chuckles again. "I can't wait to get started." The master just have to hope that it won't be a problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh boy, looks like Espio try to find a way to get Sonic to quit on his first day. Gee, I wonder what he has in stores for Sonic? You guys would probably know what would happen. Check out the next chapter and don't forget to review. Ok! So, that's five chapters down, many more to go! I manage to finish updating the second part as well so it would be uploaded as well. Other than that, don't forget to review and comment and read my other stories.<strong>

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	7. Sonic's First Day Part 2

**Chapter 6 – Sonic's First Day Part 2**

In the attempt to make Sonic quit on his first day as the _Dragon Warrior_, Espio leads him to the one place to ensure that: The Training Arena.

The place itself was located inside the Jade Tower, just a few stories below. He opens the wooden doors as he and Sonic went through. Instead of wearing his usually white shirt and blue jeans, it was replaced with a white Chinese vest with dark blue pants but for some reason, he still kept his red sneakers. Sonic was still resting his sore finger for Espio's hold earlier.

As the chameleon master steps out to the side, Sonic looks up and was quickly expressed with an awed look on his face.

Right in front of him were his heroes: The Furious Five.

Right now, they are in the miss of their training as they performing death-defying Kung Fu moves.

Tails flew around and landed on a large steel shell. Once he landed, he deflected the on-coming arrows with the help of his kicks, blocks and his twin-tails. They don't call "Tails" just for his two tails and his ability to fly. Deciding to make it a challenge, Amy joins her comrade on the shell and battles it out while trying to keep balance.

In another part of the room, Chip flies into an army of wooden dummy. With the help of his tiny wings, he weaves through the dummies with a series of punches and kicks while blocking at the same time.

Kate was located on the Fire Field platform that shoots out flames, unexpected but thanks to her quick reflexes, she manages to dodge the flames with ease.

In the air with the help of his gliding skill, Knuckles was having no trouble going through the wooden rings with sharp talons sticking out the side while performing a series of Kung Fu moves.

Lastly, after finishing her battle with Tails, Amy is gracefully dodging on a set of swinging spikes as they come her way while trying to keep balance on spinning logs. Another one comes up behind her but, both quick and strong, Amy whips out her Piko Piko Hammer and smashes it into pieces. A number of shards went everywhere...although one of them hits Sonic in the face! The hedgehog takes the impact and takes a couple steps back to suffer the pain.

"OUCH! That's gotta hurt," Sonic whined, using his hand to cover his face where bruise started to show.

Espio looks out to the room, putting a smile on his face. It was time for the _Dragon Warrior_ to train and the first part of the plan to get rid of him.

"Let's begin," Espio announced. Sonic forgot all about his injury and turn his eyes toward the mechanisms lying in front of him.

"_Waitwaitwait_...What?" Sonic's legs were now turned into jelly. His eyes were now big as his stomach. He looks out to what he sees is the most dangerous deadly training course he has ever seen... and Master Espio wants him start training. On that? _He's kidding, right?_

The unsure hedgehog looks back to the chameleon who was _confident_ that his new student can achieve this with no problem.

"_Now?_" he asked the teacher.

Espio looks to him. "Yes...now, hedgehog. Unless you _think_ the Great Eggman was wrong, and you are not the _Dragon Warrior."_

"WHAT? _And miss a chance to train with the best? _Yeah, like I'm going to ditch this opportunity," Sonic quickly bragged but reverted back to his doubtful expression. "But umm ...I'm not sure if I can do _all_ of those moves."

Shaking his head, the purple chameleon walks away from the hedgehog who follows him in pursuit. "Well, we'll never know if we don't try, right?" Espio wonders.

Sonic continue to look at the course and then back to Espio. Maybe there was another to train but safer and easy to try. "Yeah, I know that but maybe we can find a level that I can try out?" Sonic suggested.

"And what level would that be?" Espio wonders, turning his head slightly to the right to see the hedgehog.

"Well, ya know... I'm not _really_ a master," Sonic admits but only in his dream. "But maybe we can start at the beginning like _Level Zer_o. How's that sound?" Espio stops walks as he lets out a chuckles.

"There are no such thing as _Level Zero_, hedgehog," he clarified to Sonic. Rather than train on the most difficult course, Sonic manages to spot something on his left. It appears to be a friendly-looking panda dummy.

"Hey! Maybe I can start with this little guy? He doesn't seem too tough," Sonic said, running over to the dummy. Espio raised his eyebrow at this and walks over.

"_That?!_ We use that thing for training young children. And also for propping the door open when it's hot in the summer," he explain to the hedgehog, folding his arms over. "But if you insist..."

Pleased to find to train with rather than the course, Sonic was ready for action. But before he can duke it out on the dummy, he noticed his heroes, the Furious Five, approaching him. They all wanted to see the _Dragon Warrior_ practise. Their appearances causes Sonic to gasp since this was his first time seeing em up close for first time rather than what happen this morning. They all stared at him with curious expression.

"Wow! The Furious Five! Oh man, you guys are SO awesome and looks SO much bigger than your stuffed toys,..." he pointed out to his favourite heroes but then he points to the smallest one of the Five. "...except for you, Chip. You're pretty much the same."

Chip, who has his arms cross over, just glares at him. He doesn't whether he should be appreciated or offended. Mostly, the second one after what happen today.

"Go ahead, hedgehog," Sonic looks back at Espio. "Show us what you can do."

Wait a minute? Espio wants Sonic to train. _Now_. _In front of his heroes_? Right now, a part of him REALLY wants to showcase his skills... if he has any. But a part of him _really_ wants to do this without anyone watching, especially in front of the Five. Because if he somehow messes it up, he would bring shame to them, to Espio, to Eggman, to Station Square, to the ENTIRE WORLD for being pretty much the worst _Kung Fu_ student ever.

The hedgehog first looks at Espio. Then, to the Furious Five. And then, back to Espio.

"Wait, um...are they going to watch or should I wait until they get back to work or something?" he asked the master.

Espio was getting pretty annoyed that Sonic is not cooperating. "Hit it."

"Alright, but I gotta warn ya. I just ate before...so my Kung Fu skills might not be good as...later on...if you know what I mean," Sonic mentioned, adding a chuckle at the end.

"Just hit it," Espio demanded the hedgehog who getting more peeve off.

Sonic then looks a bit surprised at the Master's patience. Looks like he can't stall for any longer. He then turn to face the dummy, preparing himself.

"Alright. Whatcha got? You think you got it? Well, you got nothing cause I got it right here," he then points to the Furious Five. "You picking on my friends?" Espio and the Five all stared at Sonic with a puzzled look on their face. Sonic begin to move his feet in a fast pace. "C'mon! Step up. Get to feel the thunder. I'm comin' at him with the crazy feet. Whatcha gonna do about my crazy feet? I'm a blur. I'm a blur. You never had seen hedgehog style... Oh wait, you _have_ seen hedgehog 'cause you've seen Amy a lot of times but NOT when you goes against m-"

And that is when Espio is up to his limit.

"Will you HIT IT!"

Sonic stops his crazy feet. _Ok, no more fooling around. Time to get serious_. "Alright, alright. I'll do it." Sonic then leans forwards and taps the toy, very lightly. He then looks back at the master, who just smiles at him.

"Why don't you try again?" He calmly asked. "A little harder this time."

Sonic puts on his cocky smile and hits it again but this time a lot harder. The impact he made caused the dummy to knocked all the way back. Putting on a smug look, Sonic looks back to the Kung Fu warriors.

"Well, how's tha—

But he was cut short when the dummy came back and hit Sonic hard in the face. This impact sends him flying into... the middle of the training course. The Furious Five were about to help him but Espio holds up his hands, stopping them in their tracks.

On the course, Sonic tries his best to dodge the set of swinging spikes while balancing on the spinning logs at the same time. After dodging the first five swinging spikes, he manage to gain his ground and his balance when two of the turning spikes stop moving.

He then has now regain balance when the turning spikes stops moving. Sonic was relieved at first but he was stuck in a painful split. He didn't have to try and get out his sticky situation when one of the wooden spikes was heading towards the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't have time to duck when the spikes hits him and sends the poor hedgehog flying into the steel shell where it rattles him around. Espio then looks with a please look on his face.

"This'll be easier than I thought," he whispers to his students. The students don't know whether they should agreed with him because they have no idea what he was talking about.

After a few rattles, Sonic then spills out of the turtle. "I'm feeling a little nauseous..." he mumbles. He was so dizzy from inside the turtle that he stumbles into an army of wooden dummies. They all begin to hit him in several places. The Five wince at the pain that Sonic is getting while Espio continues to grin at this progress. The wooden dummies continued to whack Sonic in different parts of his body. This keeps up until one dummy whacks him full in the groin. Sonic lets out a painful yelp. As soon dummies stops moving, everything becomes very still. Sonic then falls to his knees, holding his groin.

"Ohhh... my tenders," he wails a bit in pain, struggling to get back onto his feet. At least the dummies were halted for a moment so he can a breather. He then takes one step forward and places his hand on one of the wooden dummies arm for support ... which immediately starts the whole chain reaction all over again. When he got out at last, Sonic sighed in relief. Just when it was all over, he looks down to find out that he is not out of the danger zone.

Because he is standing on the Fire Field platform.

"_Uh-oh._"

Espio and the Furious Five all wince and look away as the fire burning and Sonic screaming was heard in the distinct. When that was over, they all see a barbecued Sonic, crawling on his knees with his clothes all burnt.

"So..., how did...I do..., master?" The exhausted hedgehog asked. Espio just chuckles as he steps forward a bit.

"There is now a _Level Zero_," he said as he fan out a small flame with the use of his hand on Sonic's head. Hope this was enough to make the hedgehog give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey. I'm SO sorry that I didn't get a chance to upload the next chapter. The reason that I decided to abandoned this story and forget FanFiction for the rest of my life.<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PSYCH!**

**No am I NOT! I'm kidding. Hehehe. I'm guessing most of you would gathering pitchforks and torches and prepared to hunt me down because of what I said before didn't I? Sorry, didn't mean to peeve most of you off. Actullay, the _real_ reason that I didn't upload last night is because it was my cousin's birthday and I didn't get back until midnight and I have to wake up early to go to my course. But don't worry, right now, I am finishing up the next chapter as of right now and getting a start on the next one. After the next one, the usual update will be uploaded on the _Sunday night at 8:30pm_ from now on.**

**The one I was suppose to upload last night will be uploaded _tonight at 8:00pm_ and the last re-updated chapter will be _31/01 at 8:00pm_.**

**By the way, I can't wait to get started updating on the next chapter which has Sonic talking to a few of the Five and Master Eggman. **

**Nothing happen at the moment. School will be starting tomorrow for my little sister. And since she is starting high school, she has got a Mac Book which will be very helpful for class. As long she does her school work and not goofing off.**

**So stay tuned, review and comment! **

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	8. Finding the dorm and talking with Eggman

**Chapter 7 – Finding the dorm and talking with Eggman**

The day has turn to night as the sun has already set and rest up until the first minute of tomorrow morning. Today for a certain few has been one unexpected but rather disappointed day for them. And that certain few are the Furious Five. They are walking through the hallways that leads them to their designated rooms. Since they are training under the tutelage of Master Espio, they lived in the Jade Tower and have their own rooms. In their minds were the events that took place today. First, neither of them were chosen to be the Dragon Warrior and then they just witness their new _saviour_ to be an clumsy, untrained doof-bag who doesn't take it seriously like they do.

"No words to describes how embarrassing that was," Chip was the first one to speak, flying in the air with the help of his little wings.

"No doubt about it, Chip," Tails agreed, walking beside the flying dog-like creature. Of course, they were referring to the training that Sonic had performed earlier.

"But still, it was really funny that he keeps ramming into the wooden dummies a lot!" Chip added, bursting out laughing but was interrupted by Katherine who slaps him on the back of his head.

"It was not funny, Chip," Kate scolds her fellow Kung-Fu fighter. Then, her voice was replaced with a hint of concern. "But still, I don't know what Master Eggman was thinking. The poor guy is going to himself killed."

The echidna fighter jumps in front of them. "Yeah, not he is so mighty." Knuckle then begins to mock their new _hero _as the others stopped. "_The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!_"

"Yeah, and when he walks, the very ground somehow shakes!" Chip joins in. "And everyone would be like, _'Was that an earthquake made by a bozo?'_" Once he made the fat joke, he and Knuckle share a laugh together. Kate and Tails look on with a deadpan expression while shaking their head.

The only one who has spoken was behind the pack. Master Amy was in twine with two known feelings inside herself: concern and anger. Concerned about the pain and suffering that Sonic was going through, and angry that Sonic stole what was rightfully hers. Despite feeling the first emotion for the first time for him, she is fuel up mostly with the second one.

The pink hedgehog walks past her comrades. "I still wanted to know _why_ Master Eggman chooses him instead someone who actually knew Kung Fu."

The others began to follow her. "Or at least, someone who can run a mile," said Tails.

"Or even can last a mile," Knuckles joked once again. This caused him and Chip to laugh again but both end up getting a whack on the head by the Dradian herself.

As the others walk off to their own room, unbeknownst to them, Sonic has been trailing right behind them. During the entire time, he has overheard the whole conversation. Hurt has taken over his face. He looks down at his stomach. Due to his state, like what they said, he doesn't know if he can outlast a mile. That and can't quite see his shoes completely while looking down. Not just because of his weight, he was also curious to know on why his name is _Sonic_. With one of the main question rattling through mind, he decided to rest it through a good night sleep. He lets out a sign before walking towards to the rooms. Even though he was hurt from the insults; to him, they are pretty much true. _And he was used to it_.

After turning a few corners and taking a floor down, Sonic finally arrives the hallway where the bedrooms are located. It was already lights out; meaning the Furious Five were probably fast asleep. He decided to find an empty room to sleep in. So, in order to get to his room, he has to be extremely quiet.

"Okay," Sonic quietly whisper. He takes the first step, causing it squeak. Taking the second, it squeaks again. _So much for being quiet_.

"Great," he grumbled. For his next step, he decided to take nice and slowly. He lifted his left foot and gently touches the ground. This causes to make a loud but long creak... and sends Sonic's foot through the floor.

The noisy hedgehog quickly pulls his foot out and tip-top nervously. But every step he makes still creaks up the place. As he picks up the pace, Sonic loses his balance and trips into a room. Unfortunately, it was not the room that he was looking for. Because it was already occupied by Tails.

Sonic sees the twin-tailed fox who was already wearing his nightgown and a nightcap. He was sleeping in his bed… until Sonic woke him up. Tails then stared back at him while removing his nightcap off his eyes.

"Oh hey…um,hi. You're,uh…, you're up," he nervously chuckles. Luckily for him, Tails didn't seem too angry at him. It was either he was a bit too tired to be mad or he shouldn't give the hedgehog a hard time since he's new here.

Tails rubs his eyes. "I am now."

The hedgehog was now embarrassed that he walked into one of his heroes' room and disturb them. Sonic scratches his head.

"Sorry about that, man. I was... just trying to find my room, that's all," he answered as the fox nodded. "Well, some day, huh? That Kung Fu stuff is hard work and all. I'm surprised that your tails aren't sore yet from all that work out." Tails then looked at his tails and pulled one over in front of him.

"Yeah, I know and, um…, listen. We pretty much had a long and... rather disappointing day. And we need sleep, so uh… that's what I'm going to do. Try and get some sleep," he said, calmly. He was trying his best not to hurt Sonic's feeling but it was true. He and the others had a busy day and they would love to get some sleep.

Sonic understands what he meant. "_Oh_! Sure, sure. No problem. I see. You're just trying to get some rest." He turns away and proceed to the door.

"Oh, thanks," Tails acknowledges. Finally, he was getting some rest. He reach up to pulled down his nightcap...

"Oh, man. It's just... I'm a huge fan, ok?" Sonic turns back to him full of excitement.

Disappointed, Tails lets go of his nightcap. "Oh, really?" The fox wonders, raising an eyebrow. He knew that Sonic wasn't going to leave that easy and anytime soon.

"You guys are so amazing battling the Burrowing Moles Squad from attacking Station Square orphanage and…and, uh, I just couldn't sleep for days! Oh and believe me, I almost got a heart attack from it," Sonic mused on with awe. Tails continues to listen to him and couldn't help but feel a mixture of both surprised and touched. Never in his training years to hear something like that to him from a fan like Sonic.

The hedgehog pressed on about one of their past achievements. "You guys were outnumbered 1000 to one, but you never stopped for one second, and then you just…" Sonic then demonstrates some Kung Fu moves that were copied on that day to Tails. After the third punch, Sonic's right hand went through the paper wall right beside him. Sonic retracted his hand and peeks through the "new little window". The hedgehog finds out that the newly-made hole leads to Knuckles' room where he was busy meditating…until now.

"Oh, sorry about that," Sonic apologise. The echidna is now very miffed and just glares at the hedgehog. _Man, does that hedgehog have the ability to annoy them or what?_

"Look, hedgehog. I'm flattered," the fox acknowledges him and then begins to scratches his head in uncomfortable state. "Really, I am but... you don't belong here, okay?"

Sonic became very shocked and then became depressed. It looks like he's pretty stung about what he just heard from one of his heroes.

He lets a disappointed sign. "I know. You're right. I shouldn't be here. It's just…my whole life I've always wanted to be-"

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that, really," Tails stops him before he keeps embarrassing himself even more. "I was meant to say was you don't belong here, in this room. This is _my_ room." He motion Sonic around the room. "Property of Tails."

Sonic was now mortified but he quickly covers it up. It was because he realized the facts: he was definitely in Tails' room and the fox here just want to go to sleep.

"_Oh_, right. I see. You wanna go to sleep," Sonic opens the door and begins to walk out. "And I'm keeping you up. We got big things tomorrow." Tails nods. "You're awesome. Last thing I'm going to say. Okay, see ya." Sonic does a peace sign before he closes the door, disconnecting the visual of Tails. A second later, Tails lets out a sign. Another second later, Sonic opens the door.

"Did ya say something?" he asked.

"Uh…No, I did not," answered Tails.

_Must be his imagination._ "Well, alright then. Goodnight and sleep tight," he finished, closing the doors again.

Once he's outside the room, Sonic thought that was pretty much the most awkward moment that he had ever experience. He also figure that his new room is right beside Tails. So, with the help of the wall, Sonic carefully tip-top to the next room. Just when he was about to reach for the door, another door behind him whipped open, revealing a very annoyed Amy who glares at the sight of the new neighbour.

Sonic gasps in surprised when she made her appearance. "Oh, Master Amy. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He points to his left. "I was ju—"

"Look, I'll be straightforward with you: you don't belong here," she tensely interrupted him. Sonic pretty understands what she meant like before with Tails.

"Yeah, of course. This is your room an-" But Amy steps forward before he could even finish which causes him to be a bit scared.

"That's not what I meant, hedgehog. I was meant to say was _you_ don't belong in the Jade Tower," Amy clarified.

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amy was his favourite member of the Furious Five. He had always admire and respected her but never in his life, she had to say something like that to him. _To his face_. Amy then continues on.

"Look, I appreciate any fans like yourself and our work but…you're _not_ the Dragon Warrior, and you know that too," she added.

Sonic sadly looks down. "Well, you're right about that," he couldn't help but agreed.

"Then why are you still here and would not let me be the Dragon Warrior?" Amy harshly demanded.

Sonic looks up to face her. "It's just,...well,...because I love Kung Fu. Ever since I was little. I have always dreamed to be trained by the greatest masters off all time. But even though I'm not good, I was wondering if... you guys would have the little bit oust of kindness and decency to support me, please?" he asked her in a pleading way.

Amy looks to the floor for a moment and looks back to face him. "We would…but we won't, ok?" Sonic's smile dropped. He was about to speak up but Amy bet him to it.

"Listen, hedgehog. Let's get one thing clear: you're pretty much a disgrace to Kung Fu. So, if you want to stay, that's fine. But, if you have any respect for who we are or our ways, it would be wise for you to leave by morning," she finishes, slamming the door on Sonic. The hedgehog slumps sadly all alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Not able to sleep after what has happen here today, Sonic finds himself under a peach tree. The tree itself was in the garden near the dojo. What is unique about this tree is that it was hanging over the edge of the Jade Tower and it is very ancient; more older than this city itself. Sonic himself had his head down.<p>

Never in his entire life felt so embarrassed and awful. First, Espio had made him look like a fool, and then, the Furious Five - _his idols_ - have insulted him. If they have the nerve to hurt him like this, then why was he chosen to be the Dragon Warrior? Was it all part of a trick? To make fun of him? Because if that's true, they are doing one heck of a job. But the great Master Eggman can't be lying about choosing him to be the Dragon Warrior. He himself would never made a mistake.

Speaking of the master, unbeknownst to Sonic, Master Eggman was approaching from behind, holding a lantern in one hand and his stick in the other. He has noticed the hedgehog earlier and decided to check on him.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Dragon Warrior?" he answered. The hedgehog was again surprised by his presence and quickly turns around. Eggman sees him carrying a huge amount of peaches in his arms and a couple in his mouth. At the sight of the great master, Sonic couldn't help but drop them in shock. Now, he's mortified.

"_Is this was it is_? Oh, man! I'm so, so, SO sorry. I—I thought it was just a normal peace tree to me!" he apologise as one peach falled out of his mouth. He spits out the rest over the edge of the building which falls into the streets below. Eggman chuckles at this scene and comes to a stop. By the look on his face and what he has heard after he has made the announcement he made, he seems to know what is on the hedgehog's mind.

"I see. You eat when you're upset, don't ya?" he clarified, kneeling to Sonic's height.

Sonic quickly removed the last peach from his mouth. "_Upset_? Really, me? Who says I'm upset? What makes you think I'm upset?" He brushed it off.

Eggman continue to stare at him. The master could see through his lying. "Then, why are you upset?"

Sonic just signs. There was no point of lying to the great master. He might as well tell him. "I just sucked, ok! I probably sucked more anyone else today in the history of Kung Fu, in Mobius and even in the history of sucking."

"Absolutely" Eggman agreed with him.

"And on top of that, the Five hates me! Oh man, you should have seen them," Sonic continued.

"Right about that," the master agreed once more.

"And how is Master Espio is going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior? I'm not like the Five! I don't have wings, no spikes on my hands, a weapon. Even Tails' tails can fly." He looks away as he sits down on the ground, sadly. He knew this was a mistake. He was never meant to be the Dragon Warrior and never will. "I should give up, go home and go back to making Chili Dogs."

Eggman never knew Espio was giving him a hard time today, even his students. And he was not expecting the hedgehog to give up. Maybe there was something to help Sonic so he can achieve his dream as the world's final of a sudden, an idea came to his head. On how to encourage the Dragon Warrior. He smiles as he uses his staff for support to get up on his feet.

"Quit or don't quit. Chili Dog or don't Chili Dog," Eggman spoke up. The confused hedgehog turns back to face him. Eggman than continued on. "You are pretty much too concerned with what was and what will be. It's like the old saying: _Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is gift. That is why it is called the present."_ He finishes as he leaves with the bit of wisdom for the Dragon Warrior. As he walks away, he gently hits the tree with his staff; causing a peach to fall directly into Sonic's open hand.

Sonic then looks up after witnessing the fallen peach. And for the first time in hours, he puts on a big smile. Eggman's words must've cheer him up a bit. It had also made him realises something. Despite what happened here today, he must forget all the pain and move forward. He decided that in order to make his dream come true, he can't quit no matter what.

_And he'd better hurry. Because danger lurks in the horizon._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Man! Most of the characters can be mean to Sonic, especially Amy. But don't worry, she'll revert back to her kind usual self near the end and hopefully, in the sequel if you guys want me to do it. I wouldn't mind consider doing the sequel. But I won't be starting that until next year at the latest. Not until a few of my FanFics is out of the way and dusted.<strong>

**First off, today was my little sister's first day of high school. From what I have heard from was pretty much a lot better than primary school. Believe me, I know how she feels. I've been to that school before for high school and I'm starting to miss it. I did spend lots of great years there. Some of my friends are still there and if I remember correctly, it's their last year there. Man, time fly so fast these days. **

**I guess that's pretty much it for me, so, don't forget to review, comment or PM me. I'll be uploading on Sunday nights at 8:30 from now on. Either that, enjoy!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	9. Shadow Escapes!

**Chapter 8 – Shadow Escapes!**

Chaos was about to was about to go in flame on Prison Island. _And with it soon_. Still chained up and bolted to the ground, Shadow is glaring carefully as his fingers do the work. Although he is all cuffed up with needles that keep his hands and arms immobilized, only his two index fingers were still moving. They keep moving the key around to guarantee to be free from his cuffs.

CLICK.

Shadow's ears peak up. _One more turn and I am free_. He then used his right index finger to move the key slight in the direction. Once he has made the push, so does the needles. They were removed from Shadow's wrist cuffs that were touching his nerve points that kept him still for so many years. The black hedgehog lets out a breath for the first time since he was imprisoned. He has also regained the rest of his fingers and arms. With his full strength back, he used the immense power and cracks his cuffs open which cause them and needles to break into a number of pieces but not the chains around his wrist and waist. They were still bolted to the grounded pole. But his breakout does not go unnoticed.

The sound of the alarm was sounded by the guards in the lower area of the prison. And it was loud enough for the Commander and his visitor to hear. The head of the G.U.N rushed over to the edge and looks down. The toughest leader around was not alert with fear.

"OH NO!" The Commander screamed. He knew this day would come.

Charmy was not far behind as he flies up to the edge as well. "What's happening?!" he asked. But the Commander doesn't need to give him an answer. The bee looks over the edge and was now horrified of what he sees. Shadow is free from his prison. Well, technically, _not_ free exactly. He was still chained up against the pole.

The G.U.N soldiers were now all on alert with their weapons loaded and ready to roll. They all knew that this wasn't a drill. _This was real_. The greatest villain of all time is just moments away from escaping this island. They were all rushing to the battle station to stop the rouge hedgehog in his tracks. Their mission: To stop Shadow from leaving Prison Island. Right now, Shadow was struggling to get on knees but it proved to be a difficult with him tied up in chains and around an indestructible pole with chains. Once he is on his own two feet, he then proceeds to rip the chains off his wrists so he can remove the one around his waist.

Far above him, the fuming Commander and the shaking Charmy were witnessing the scene. The bee couldn't believe what was happening. He was certain that the leader ensure him everything was under control with Shadow under his watch.

If the horror is trying to escape, he was _not_ going to let it escape.

"FIRE!" he ordered. The soldiers didn't hesitate it. They fired their loaded guns and fired at the prisoner. Although more than a hundred guards were giving their all, Shadow appears to be dodging them; ever single bullets despite being all chained up.

But then, a thought came in his mind. This brings a smile to his face.

He brings out his wrists in gun range so the cuffs are showing. It took the damage and began to break. The guards didn't stop to witness this but one of them manages to see this.

"WAIT! CEASE FIRE! CEASE F—" Everyone stop but one of them didn't have time to stop firing when the last of his bullets penetrate through the cuffs; causes them to split into two. The guards could look on horror of what they have done. With his hands free, Shadow rips off the other chain with ease.

_Shadow has been freed._

The black hedgehog looks up to see the guards and brings his left hand back. The soldiers quickly brought their guns at ready but Shadow was too quick for them. He whipped his hand around; unleashing electric bolts and hit directed at the guards. Most of them fall to the ground while others were tipped over the edge and fall down to their doom. The action that he performed was his devastating move: the Chaos Spear.

Shadow then looks up to see the Commander and Charmy with shock expression on their faces. The bee was the first one to panic while the leader holds his ground. "SHADOW IS FREE! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE AND WARN ESPIO!" Just before his flies to the exit, the Commander quickly grabs him by collar of his vest; preventing him to leave and pulls him up to his face.

"You're not going anyway, bug," he looks down to Shadow. His blood begins to boil at the sight of his prisoner no longer chained up. "And neither is _he_!"

Charmy struggles to try to get out of his tight grip. "Let me go!" he begged. He just wants to get out of here so he can warn the master.

The Commander looks to his right to see the guards near the elevator from before. "Stand by to disconnect the wire from the elevator to prevent that… _monster_ from coming up. If that doesn't work, throw in a couple of grenades to do some damage," and then turned to more than a hundred soldiers on his left. "Be on guard if he comes. And when you see him, show no mercy." The guards run pass their boss and position themselves in front of the elevator's door with their weapons in hand.

Back on the platform, Shadow was proceeding to the elevator; making his way to the exit. Just when he was about to conjure up another Chaos Spear to break down the door, one of the guards who survived the previous deadly attack from the hedgehog, aims his gun at the prisoner and fires. Shadow sense it comes and performs a high-jump; avoiding the shots. While in the air, Shadow projects the Chaos Spear and aims at him. The guard didn't have time move out of the way and got hit instead.

With the guard down and out, Shadow curls up in a ball and spins dash through wall and into the elevator shaft. Charmy was now wetting his pants after witnessing it. Shadow was coming this way. "He's coming up!" he shrieked.

Still, the Commander remains focus and determine. "He won't get far." He turns to the two guards from before. He gives them the signal to cut the wire and throw the bombs in. If Shadow somehow succeeds through both of them, it's all up to his guards to finish the job.

The guards have manually opened the door. Once they have the doors opened, another soldier aims his firearm at the wire; the only connection of the moving elevator. He unleashed a barrel of bullets at the wire while the two guards activate grenades and throw them into the shaft. The wire begins to lose its support and was cut off. A second later, the grenades went off. The entire shaft blows up in flames and the ground was shaking from the explosion impact. 10 seconds has passed and everything was still quiet. One of the soldier decide to peek inside the shaft while his gun at ready. He noticed that Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

The guard he turns back to his comrades and gives them the thumbs up. They all breathe a sigh of relief. Shadow did not survive the blast.

The two guards gave each other a fist bump. But it was a little too soon to be celebrates. Once they had their eyes away from the elevator, something chop the third guard on the neck; knocking him out. The two soldiers couldn't believe what they are seeing.

_It was Shadow!_

He had somehow survived the blast.

Shadow advances on the two guards and does a split kick between them; sending them over the edge. Right behind the two guards, the rest loaded their weapons and went nuts on shooting their target. Being a very experience Kung Fu fighter, Shadow had no problem. She speeds up the first batch and disarms them with a number of fast kicks and roundhouse punches to the faces. A number of gunshots went off, hoping to hit the runaway hedgehog. Even with the best weapon known to mankind that G.U.N have experience, they were still no match Shadow and his martial art techniques.

During the brawl, one soldier was about to shoot Shadow from behind. Once he hits the trigger, releasing a barrage of bullets, instead of hitting Shadow, it mortally wounded one of his own men. Shadow manages to dodges the aim before as the injured soldier collapses onto the hard ground as blood was pouring out of his armour. He also grabbed a gun out of a soldier's hand and used it as a battling axe; whacking, clubbing and bashing every signal guard surrounding him. Shadow continued to fight like any experience warrior that he is.

After elbowing the last guard in the shoulder; earning a loud crunch on the shoulder and falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes, Shadow was the only one still standing. He has dispatched the entire army; without breaking a sweat.

_But the fight was not over_.

Shadow turns his attention to his next target. Standing right in front of the exit, the only way out of this prison was already expecting him to be here if he manages to overwhelm a huge number of soldiers.

Standing there was the furious Commander, the frightened Charmy in the leader's grasp and probably the last hundred still standing soldiers in the place. They all aimed their weapons at the hedgehog. The leader lets out a threateningly growl, Shadow does a snarl at him while Charmy lets out a squeaky _eep_. The hedgehog takes his stand before he prepares to bulldoze them all.

"We're dead. Very dead, I tell ya," Charmy whined. He knew this was it. If he doesn't survive this, he would never be able to send a warning about Shadow's return, thus, Station Square would be in trouble.

As for the Commander, he was not done. He still has got one last trick up his sleeve. He knows it was their last resort but what choice do they have. He was going to ensure that this plan that Shadow will _not_ escape this one.

He chuckles; keeping his eye on Shadow. "Not yet we're not," he said. From the palm of his hand was a small remote with a big red button on the top. _Their last resort_. To blow up the bridge between the exit and the elevator. If the bridge is disconnected, Shadow will fall to his doom. The leader was sure of this. He then hits the switch.

On the side of the bridge, a number of rigged-up explosive went off like the grenades from before. The effect of the explosives causes the bridge to break into a huge amount of pieces and Shadow was right in the middle of this. He begins to leap across the crumbling debris; moving his way to the exit and hoping to finish off the Commander and his troops. As the bridge begins to fall, the hedgehog then takes a massive leap. The troops and Charmy gasps when he came but when he was a feet away, he didn't grip on to the side of the ledge and falls down along with the debris.

He falls onto a piece of the broken bridge and looks up to see everyone witnessing his demises. Especially, the Commander. He lets out a manically laugh. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" he hysterically cries out in pleasure. He knew that this was going to work. He promises to Master Espio that with his life he would keep Shadow imprisons and he did. Once this is over, he can't wait to send a message to Espio telling him that Shadow has officially taken a deep nap.

_Unfortunately, Shadow was not through yet_.

Far above him he sees a fuse still burning down to the last group of explosives rigged up on the ceiling. With all his might, he leaps off from his platform and runs across the raining rubble. As he got to the last one, he makes one giant leap towards the ceiling and manages to grab hold of the ledge where the dynamite was strapped on.

Right below him, everyone was frightened that Shadow survived his death trap. The black hedgehog continued to climb the ledge. He grabs hold of the explosives and he begins to free-fall towards the army… with the TNT in hand.

Still in the Commander's grasp, Charmy looks up to the leader. "Can we run now?" he asked.

For the first time, the Commander was speechless and now terrified but he utter one thing to the bee. "_Yes._"

The last thing that he saw was the smirk on Shadow's face before he threw the explosions at them and the place went up in flames.

_Literally._

The main door was blasted open as it sends a number of guards flying through the front entrance. A few guards went into the ocean. Many who were in the front row took massive damage from the blast and were either out cold. Or worse. The others were fortunate to be alive since they didn't take up much damage. Still battled and busied but they live another day. _Including a certain bee._

Although he was in the front row with the Commander, he proved to be ok. He puffed out a bit of smoke out of him and looks around. He sees number of soldiers all lying around, all injured and defeated. Mostly injured but still defeated.

He was then startled by an object that felled in front of him. It was the Commander's Taser gun. Probably the last thing own by the toughest leader in all of Mobius. _And now, he was gone_.

He didn't have time to escape if someone hadn't grabbed him by the collar. He was hoping it the Commander who escape death. But to his horror, it wasn't.

Shadow the Hedgehog stares at the terrified bee for a moment. He takes a good look at Charmy's clothing and recognise straight away.

_A royal message. From the Jade Tower._

He lets out a sign. "I'm glad Espio sent you," Shadow said. He raised his hand which Charmy flinches. With a creepy tenderness, Shadow pats the bee's head. "And here I thought I was forgotten." He retracts his hand back to his side as he leans closer to Charmy. "Fly back there and tell them…the _real_ Dragon Warrior is coming home."

With that message, Charmy nods in terror. Shadow then throws the bee in the air that gain his wings despite being too shock from he has experience and flies away. Shadow continues to watch the bee in the distance as lightning strikes the sky on this devastating night.

_It is time to come home..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow! Talk about one Prison Breakout. You know to me, it was pretty hard coming up some way for Shadow to escape his hold on Prison Island. I didn't want to copy off from the movie. Making it a bit different, that's all.<strong>

**Also, I wanted to dedicated this scene this the late actor, Michael Clark Duncan, who voice ****Commander Vachir in **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**. That guy played amazingly well as a tough commander and I thought using the Commander from **_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_** would fit in well for this FanFic. We are just glad to known him and love him before he left us in 2012. MCD, this one is for you.**

**Alright, next chapter will probably be a long one about Sonic training with the Furious Five and learning the origin of both Espio and Shadow and the connection between them. And like this chapter, the origin will be a whole lot different.**

**So, you guys know what to do. Review, comment or PM me, I don't care which one. I'll be uploading on Sunday nights at 8:30 from now on. Either that, enjoy!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	10. The Training

**Chapter 9: The Training**

The bright sun has risen for another peaceful day. The news about what has happened last night on Prison Island has not reached the peaceful city of Station Square. _Not yet_. To wake up the citizens of this metropolis, the palace raccoon have rang the bell which it was located in the arena of the Jade Tower. It was so loud that even towns nearby can hear it. It was also loud enough for a certain few to notice it.

In the hallway where the bedrooms are located, Master Espio has risen from his sleep earlier and was waiting at the end of the corridor for his student to do their early inspection. The second the bell rings, the Five bursts out of their room and stands outside of their door. They were all dressed and wide awake, ready for their day.

"Good morning, Master!" they all announce simultaneously. Only five students were accounted for. There was one person missing. Espio looks at the closed door across from Amy's room. For the Dragon Warrior, he sure is a heavy sleeper. Not what Espio really was expecting from the world's only hope.

"Hedgehog!" he called out. No reply. "Hedgehog!" Still no reply.

Couldn't wait any longer; Espio grumpily walks up to the closed door. "WAKE UP!" he cried out; swing it open. He took a second to observe the room to find out the room itself has been untouched. Espio chuckles at it. He can only come to one answer.

"_He's quit_."

With the weight on his shoulders gone & out of his life and has a little bit of more energy in his step, the satisfied chameleon leads his students to the training courtyard where they do their daily workout. As they approached the courtyard, Amy looks equally pleased with the result. Looks like her warning to the overweight hedgehog has made him _skedaddle_ out of here. Kate, on the other hand, has one thing sparling on the top of her mind. Luckily, she was right behind her master to ask him.

"So, what do we do now, Master? With the blue hedgehog gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?" she asked. Espio turns to face not only her but the others as well with a simply conclusion.

"Right now, all we do is to resume out training," he answered as they all approached the main door. "And hopefully in time, the _true_ Dragon Warrior will finally be revealed."

He opens up the doors to witness the horror that has entered the grounds of his home.

The weight on his shoulders has returned. And he was struggling to practise with two training horses. The Five and the master were appalled by the visual of Sonic's butt facing towards them. Especially for the chameleon who nonetheless too pleased to see the hedgehog again on his grounds and Amy for who had her hope of being the Chosen One.

"What the HELL are you doing here?!" Espio barked.

With his legs spread apart, Sonic was startled by his presence. He looks over his shoulder to see not only Espio but the Five as well who are all staring at him.

"Hey! Oh,… hi. Good morning, Master!" he politely saluted to them and goes back to his stretching. "I just, you know, I'd warm up a little." He tries to lift his left leg up a bit but fails to do so.

Espio deadpanned. "You're stuck."

_Oh great, he knows. Better cover it up_. Sonic quickly puts on façade as they others entered the courtyard. "_Stuck_?! Nah. What do ya me? I'm not stuck. Pfft. Actually, this is one m—" but he slumps over; knowing Espio can see right through his game. "Yeah, I'm stuck."

Espio looks at Knuckles. "Help him."

The echidna can't help but be annoyed that he was forced to help the fat hedgehog. But he had to do it by his master's orders. "Oh boy," he mumbled.

Knuckles approached on one of Sonic's side and placed his gloved hand under his feet. "Ready on three. One, Two—"

But Knuckles beats him to it by lifting his hand and using his strength, he flips the hedgehog over to the other side and Sonic flops onto his back. "…three!" he squeaked. He quickly gets back up to his feet. He looks over to Knuckles who had his arms crossed over.

"Thank you," Sonic acknowledges him.

The echidna shrugs his shoulders. "Don't mention it."

But the hedgehog pressed on. "No really, I appreci—"

But the echidna puts his hand up and returns to the group. "Ever." The hedgehog falls silent but the quietness was replaced with Espio's mocking laugh.

"You actually thought you could learn to do a full spilt in _one night_?" he asked before taking two boards and flings them high in the air as Amy steps forward. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility!" Sonic watches the boards go up and look back to the others to witness Amy showcasing her talents. The hedgehog couldn't believe what he was going to see. He cannot miss one bit of this!

Espio pressed on. "And years longer…" as soon as he snaps his fingers, Amy leaps high with Sonic observing the moment. "…to apply it in combat!"

Amy does a high twirl jump in the air before executing a perfect spilt kick. Sonic was simply awestruck by this. Good thing he did not blink. A second later, Amy lands gracefully on the ground. She glares at Sonic and returns to Espio's side. The broken chunks of the board all rained down on the stunned hedgehog while he mouthed "_wow_". A larger piece bounces on his head and falls beside him. Without looking, Sonic sneakily bends his knees, picks up the splintered board and hides it behind his back. Unfortunately, Espio notices him taking it.

"Put that down!" the chameleon snaps at him before stepping forward. "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones."

Tossing away the stone away, Sonic was hoping to get those _souvenirs_. "Yeah!" he cheered before saluting again. "Excellent!

Espio cracks a smile. He knows that Sonic is not going to enjoy this _one_ bit. "Let's get started." He snaps his fingers again. The Furious Five and Espio are all lined up in the courtyard. Kate offers to go first as she and Sonic face off against each other.

"Are you ready?" the Dradian asked; taking a fighting stance.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready—"

But Sonic didn't have to finish when Kate does a sweep kick; causing Sonic to spin a foot off the ground, and kicks him up high in the air. She then does a high forward flip and axe kicks the hedgehog down; causing him to land on his head. Sonic hisses out a few painful groans as Kate lands elegantly afterwards and kneels down to face the hedgehog.

"I'm sorry, my brother," she apologize. "But I thought you said you were ready."

While in pain, the hedgehog had one thing to say. "That…was…AWESOME!" he said. "Let's go again."

He salutes for third time. Surprised that he's pressing on, Kate looks over to her master and boy, does he looked mad. Espio snaps his fingers again and this time, it was Knuckles' turn. Using his pole, he twirls it around. He lunges at Sonic who has a staff as well. Knuckles does a few hits and swings at the hedgehog; each whacking the hedgehog in different parts of his body. Except for one which hits only his staff.

"Whoa…" he gasped; finally able to block an attack which it was followed by a hit on the head. The hedgehog falls down due to the impact.

Round 3 was in the training arena with Tails on the Turtle Shell. Before even of them face off, Sonic loses his balance and falls in the bowl. Tails manages to fly off the shell before Sonic was tossed around like a sack of soup. Tails looks at his master who was more irritated than before. He snaps his fingers for the third time and the next match was in the courtyard as the sun sets. This time, Sonic finds himself getting knock around by an invisible opponent who is hammering his face every time he meets the ground.

Sonic's opponent turns out to be Chip who lands the finishing blow before he wins the match. Flat on his back, the hedgehog was down. Espio smiles at this outcome as Chip returns to the others. Although he is beaten up, Sonic stilled had the strength to lift his arms up… and salute. _He was not finish yet_. This has made Espio up to his limit.

"I've been taking it easy on you, hedgehog. But no more!" he sneered. He then puts on smile. "Your next opponent…will be me."

Sonic sits up straight; ready for another challenge. _Against the master_. "Alright! Yeah, bring it!"

The Furious Five excerpt for Amy all exchanged worried look as Sonic and Espio faces off. They know this is not going to end well.

Espio approaches the hedgehog. "Step forth."

Just before Sonic did what he was told, Espio beats him to it as he whirls him around with no effort. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness," he ends up throwing Sonic to the ground, grabbed his left arm and pins it behind him. He also made it more painful by grabbing Sonic's right ear and pulling it back, "and make him _suffer_ for it."

The hedgehog was both delighted but in agony to get beaten up by his master. Not to mention being lectured as well. "Oh ho, yeah!" he said, tapping his free hand.

"To take his strength," Espio throws him around, "and use it against him." He throws Sonic onto his feet before delivering a multiple of kicks in the chin and round kick him to the floor. "Until he finally falls," Espio grab his foot and throws him again on the floor. He climbs on his back and grabs Sonic by the nose and pulls him up, "or quits."

During the brawl, Sonic was totally inspired by all this despite getting more bruises than before. "But a real warrior never quits," he nasally said. "Don't worry, Master, I will NEVER QUIT!"

This actually brings Espio to his breaking point. He flings the stubborn hedgehog into the air. Just before Sonic meets the floor again, Espio leaps at him and does a flying kick. This sends Sonic crashing through the gates and ends up tumbling down the stairs. A few seconds later, the Five walked outside to witness his fall.

Amy was the first to break the silence. "If he has any brains, he won't come back up those steps."

Knuckles had his arm crossed over. He turned to face Amy. "But he will."

The pink hedgehog scoffs as she walks back inside. The others stayed behind. They all feel bad for Sonic. They all know that no matter how hard Espio throws at him, he will always come back up.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Kate wonders.

"Well, he's not gonna quit bouncin', I'll tell ya that," Chip pointed out before he started to laugh. But Kate lifted her hand up; silencing the little creature. He has already suffered at the hands of the Dradian, he does not want to do it again. Sonic's yells were still loud in the distance as he continues to tumble down the stairs. It wouldn't be too long until he has hit rock bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey. Another week gone, another chapter done. We are nearly after way there in this FanFic and sometimes I wish I was almost done :(<strong>

**First off, I was going to do Espio's origins in this chapter but due to my grandparents down here for the week, I didn't have time. But I did manage to get a start on it. If you guys look at my profile, you would know when the next chapter will be uploaded.**

**Next piece of news, the announcement of the new show **_**Sonic Boom**_** and the game based on the show. I'm sure you guys have already seen what our heroes are gonna look like in the show. Let's just hope that it doesn't change the game series but I'm sure it doesn't. Other than that, it looks _really_ interesting.**

**Also, the internet has been out for a few days which kinda halted my way of getting inspirations for my FanFics. Also, I feel like I was going to miss another episode of TMNT 2012. I head this week's episode is a good one. _Can't wait_!**

**Alright, you guys know what to do. Review it, comment it, favourite it, flame it (**_**DON'T flame it!**_**) and PM me! I hope you guys like the new instalment of _KFH_!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	11. Espio's Origins

**Chapter 10: Espio's Origins**

Night time has fallen and Sonic was still yelling in pain. But instead of falling down the stairs, he was in his new room with Kate and Chip. Feeling bad for the Dragon Warrior, Kate offers to patch up the hedgehog. She brought Chip to accompany her because he would prove to be a great help. That and he also gave the hedgehog a hard time with the wisecrack jokes that he made for the past two days.

Sonic was doing a number of yells before releasing big "OW". He looks around him to see that he was partly covered in acupuncture needles thanks to Chip. The little creature was flying behind him with a handful of needles while trying to find the nerve points in the hedgehog.

Sonic had to ask why he is sticking the needles into him when they are hurting him a lot. "I thought you said acupuncture would help me feel…," but before he can finish, Chip sticks another needle on his back, "_better_!"

"Trust me, it does," Chip assured him. "But it's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this—"

Sonic knows what he was going to says. "_Fat_?"

"_Fur_," Chip corrected him. "I was going to say _fur_. Not to mention your large quills." He removes the needle from before and moves to another area on his back.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure you were," he doubtfully muttered.

Chip was now another part of his back while adjusting a needle and tapping Sonic's back for nerves. "Man, who I am to judge a warrior just because of his size? I mean… look at me."

Sonic turns to his left to see Chip only to Kate and viewers at home to find Chip on his right. "I'm over here," he said before jabbing another needle into Sonic's shoulder.

"YEE-OW!" Sonic cried out. Kate finches from his outburst while holding a diagram of acupuncture meridians. It appears that someone has overlaid a picture of a human with a drawing of a hedgehog and it was placed inside the lid of a small box which holds a number of needles.

"Maybe you should take a look at this again," Kate suggested while holding the diagram up at Chip's view who appeared over Sonic's shoulder. Chip takes one good look of the diagram to get the bearings of the nerve point.

"Oh! Ok," Chip said before going back to his work. But every time he tries to locate a nerve point, the hedgehog lets out a mixture of chuckling and yelps. Two rooms from where they are; Knuckles was in his usual meditation session. He was peacefully in a trance…

"OW!" He then was rudely interrupted by Sonic's scream and was then replaced with laughter. He shots his eyes open in surprised. As his expression quickly turned to exasperated, he closed up his ears with the help of his large mitted gloves and lets out an irritated snarl. It has already been two days and he was already ticked off by his new neighbour.

Tails was in his room, fixing up his bedside lamp. He proved to be not only a skilled martial artist but also a gifted mechanic. He was carefully screwing in the last screw to tighten the battery pack.

"YOW!" Sonic cried once more which cause Tails' hand to slip and thanks to the screwdriver in his hand, the flathead piece tear through the fragile paper of the lamp; completely destroying the beauty of the item. He gasps at this but looks towards to the source of the scream with an anger expression while shaking his fist.

Back in his own room, the ticklish hedgehog begins to settle down after Chip inserted the last needle. The red creature flew over Sonic to Kate to retrieve more needles. He was having a tough time trying to find the nerve points in order to heal Sonic from his bruises.

Since he has time to take a breather, Sonic begins to say something that has been on his mind for some time now. Despite being the Dragon Warrior, a master like Espio would give him respect like Eggman did last night. "Listen, I _know_ Master Espio is trying to inspire me and all,… but if I didn't know any better, it was kind of like he was trying to get rid of me?" he lets out a funny laugh, hoping his heroes would join in. But they didn't.

Once he made that statement, Kate and Chip looked at each other and then back to Sonic, leaving an awkward smile on their faces. Sonic notices the expressions and his chuckles begin to fades away as he comes to realisation.

_Espio _**_is_**_ trying to get rid of him_.

He couldn't believe it. Sonic has always admired the master beside Eggman. Since he was name the Dragon Warrior, Espio has always given him a hard time and was trying to make him quit since yesterday.

Feeling bad for him, Chip flies up to next to him with a hand full of needles. "I know he can kind of seem heartless and grumpy at times,…" he said, jabbing another needle into Sonic's neck, "but you know, he wasn't always like that."

Sonic was surprised of this. "He wasn't?"

Kate decided to take it from here. "Well, according to legend, there was once a time when Master Espio actually used to _smile_."

Unbeknownst to them, Amy was walking down the hallway, towards her room when she overheard the conversation.

The blue hedgehog doesn't think that his _master _was happy at one time of his life. He thought the chameleon was just angry all the time. "No…" Sonic uttered. Outside, Amy halts in front of the door. She knew that some of her comrades were about to tell the biggest thing in Kung Fu history to Sonic. She should she let them tell him or stop them herself? Either way, Sonic would find out eventually.

"It's true," Chip said.

"But… that was before…" Kate then begins to hesitate to say the next thing. But Sonic was on the edge of his seat to know.

"Before _what_?" Sonic wonders.

Kate knows that she can't hold it in any longer. He has to know. Everyone here knows the story so why can't Sonic. Just when she was about to open his mouth, the door bet her to it. Everyone turns to the entrance to see Amy in the view.

"Before Shadow," she finished. _Looks like she wants to tell it_.

_Wait. Espio used to be happy… before Shadow came along?_ Ok, Sonic was really curious about this.

Both Tails and Knuckles appeared through the side doors as Amy crossed her arms over and closed her eyes. "Um, yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him. Not ever," Tails spoke up.

"Yeah, and we made a solid promise not to tell anyone outside of the Jade Tower," Knuckles looks over to Sonic. "Including you chubby."

Sonic just glares at him. He really hates being called _chubby_.

Amy opens her eyes open and looks at the other hedgehog in the room. She guesses that there was no use of hiding the truth. _The truth of Shadow the Hedgehog_. "Well, if he _is_ going to stay here, he should know."

But Sonic doesn't want them to waste his breath talking about Shadow… cause he already knows about him. While growing up, he has heard about Shadow and his history during his time in Station Square but he doesn't know where he came from exactly.

"Guys, its ok. I know about Shadow," Sonic said; easing the tension in the area. Amy raised an eyebrow at him before walking forward. "He was a student of Master Espio. The Hero of Station Square. And the very first to ever to master…" Sonic looks up to see Amy towering over him, giving the hedgehog a piercing stare. He became so nervous at her present but still trailed on, "…the thousands…scrolls of…kung fu…and…then he turned bad…and…now he's in jail…"

Judging by Amy and the others' expression, it seems that Sonic doesn't know the full story of Shadow. Only they know the truth that was passed down from Espio. Since Sonic is part of their team now, he should know the whole story. From the very beginning.

"_He wasn't just a student…_"

* * *

><p><strong>(50 years ago…)<strong>

Years before G.U.N. was even created, countless of bandits flooded the streets of Station Square. Many of its citizens were frighten in terror as they were able to witness the fear that they endure.

"_The city of Station Square had a run-in with disasters throughout their years,"_

They think hope was dissipate; along with their safety. They thought this horror would never end. They thought… they were all going to die.

_But hope came over the horizon._

Standing tall and full of pride, a mysterious warrior appeared out of nowhere and wiped out the bandits in a flash. People from all over the city were praised at this unusual hero.

"_But it manages to live through another day to the strong hold of Master Eggman. One of the greatest warriors that the world has ever known. He continued to protect the city that he loved but he knew that he can't fight on endlessly._"

It was that then that he needed someone to take over when the time has come for Eggman to cross over to the afterlife. Someone that can live on forever to protect his people.

"_With the hand of amazing scientists in the city, they decide to create a warrior with the gift of immortality."_

Master Eggman finds himself in one of the main labs of the city. He was observing the progress of creating their project.

_Project: Shadow._

In the container in front of him was what appears to be a black hedgehog with red stripes across his quills and arms, white chest, a pair of black, red and yellow jet shoes, white gloves and two gold rings around his wrist.

In his young years, Espio, was sporting a short moustache and lighter fur tone on his body, was standing beside his master as they continued to observe the new dawn of the warrior. Espio has come to this city to train under the tutelage of the great master.

As the project came to an end, the black hedgehog was released from his container. Taking the first steps out and opening his eyes, he witness the first few second of his new life. He sees Espio and Eggman with a warm and welcoming smile on their faces.

"_Mast Eggman appointed Espio to be his new guardian and trusted him to train Shadow."_

A little while later; the black hedgehog, now wearing a black Chinese vest with dark gold pants and a grey sash around his waist, was adjusting his new life in the Jade Tower of Station Square. One day, he approached what appears to be the training dummy in the training arena.

"_Many months later, when the hedgehog began to show talent in kung fu,_

Curious, Shadow punches it; causing to sway back. But when it forward, Shadow then delivers a might kick which sends across the room and hits the wall. This impact caused the spear to fall down from its case. Espio come up to the hedgehog. After seeing the performance, he was impressed of what Shadow was capable of.

"_Espio believed him."_

Espio placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder and nodded in achievement.

"_He told him that he was destined for greatness._"

The chameleon begins to demonstrate to him of how to block and delivers a punch as Shadow follows through. The black hedgehog was then faced against a wooden dummy. While doing a series of kicks, punches and blocking, he precede it even faster.

"_But it was never enough for Shadow,_"

Years has past and Shadow still working on the training dummy. But this time, with his new immense strength, he has demolished the dummy in a split second. Surrounding around him was a ground full of destroyed wooden dummies that Shadow has already taken care of. He turns to Espio who looks on with intense pride.

Shadow has officially become a Kung Fu master.

"_He wanted the Dragon Scroll._"

In the distance, Eggman was also watching from afar. His face was washed over with trouble expression. He was not impressed but it was something more. For many years now, Eggman has been noticing something lurking inside of Shadow. Something went wrong with the progress of Project Shadow. He knew what he made was a terrible mistake. And Espio was furthering it.

"_But Eggman saw darkness in his heart and refused._"

When he presented him with the news, Shadow was shocked. He thought he was worthier to have the Dragon Scroll. Fuelled with shocked was replaced something new to him.

_Anger_.

Rather than protect the citizens of Station Square, he neglect it. He rampaged through the streets; destroying everything in sight. The more he caused destruction, the more powerful he is getting.

"_Outraged, Shadow laid waste __to the city._"

With the city nearly in ruins, he returned to the Jade Tower to take what was rightfully his: the Dragon Scroll. He smashes through the doors into the Hall of Warriors to find Espio and Eggman are waiting for him. Shadow begins to run towards the masters. The ones he trusted for years now; saying he is not worthy to have the secret to limitless power.

"_He tried to take the scroll by force._"

Knowing that this is his last resort, Espio leaps at Shadow and prepares to deliver a deadly kick to the hedgehog.

"_And Espio had to destroy what he had created._"

However, at the last second, life flashes before he eyes when he memories the moments that he and Shadow spend over the years. Determine to take Shadow down was replaced with hesitation.

"_But how could he?_"

Espio pulls his kick short only to make a huge mistake. Shadow counters the move with a devastating strike to the leg; earning a painful crunch and punches him back. Espio then crashes to the ground with a broken ankle. With the chameleon down on the ground, Shadow leaps up for the scroll. Just when he was seconds away from achieving his destiny, Eggman intercepts Shadow and hits him in the chest at the tip of his staff. With his lightning speed, he strikes the hedgehog at his pressure points. Once the process was complete, Shadow falls to the ground in a heap. Eggman has managed to stop the madness before it was spread.

Fed with sadness and disbelief, Espio stares at what has become of his beloved student. Although his leg is broken, he still had the strength to crawl towards Shadow. Espio raised his hand towards him but is ultimately unable to touch him.

"_Espio cared for Shadow like he'd never cared for anyone before..._"

Shadow was then taken to Prison Island where he was imprisoning for good. Espio was hoping to forget all the pain. Sometime later, a young Amy has come to live at the Jade Tower. The young girl was an orphanage; adopted by Espio and begin to train her in Kung Fu. Amy was in the middle of one of her early forms. As she comes to a finish, she strikes the dummy; sending it across the room and hits the wall, the same manner as Shadow did. But this time, the spear in its case did not topple. Instead, it spins from impact.

Amy turns to face Espio. But rather than an impressed, he used his staff to correct her form and walks away with his sore foot; disheartened. _No. the pain still vestiges inside_.

"…_or since._"

The young Amy looks at her master with a crestfallen look as tears begins to fall through her eyes.

* * *

><p>The story comes to an end as Amy is all grown up but still pictures the same expression from her childhood. No tear were forming this time. She looks up, reverting back to her usual look. Everyone fell quiet during the tragic story. Including Sonic.<p>

"And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the true Dragon Warrior," she said. Sonic's expression fell sharp when Amy turns her attention on him. Her expression then becomes very sour when she prepares to say the next thing. "And he's stuck with _you_... a big, fat hedgehog who treats Kung Fu like it's some kind of joke."

Sonic didn't say anything. He decided to let this sink in. He never knew how much pain and the struggle that Espio had in his life. He couldn't help but feel bad for the chameleon. Not only that but for most of his life, Sonic never took Kung Fu very serious like Espio, Eggman and the Five does. Guess it was time for him to change his act if he wants to be the Dragon Warrior.

He was just to speak up…

"_Doieeee…._" Sonic makes a googly-eyed face and he then freezes up.

This surprises Amy as she gasps but quickly lost her temper. She whipped out her hammer and raises it in the air. "Oh, that's it!" she screamed.

Just when she was about to pound him, Chip flies up in front of Sonic and holds out his hands; halting Amy in her tracks.

"Wait! It was _totally_ fault! I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve."

Amy still had her hammer in the air, raised an eyebrow. "_You what_?"

Chip was right. When Sonic felled face first to the floor still having the goofy expression, on his back and his large quills is what appears to be covered with needles. Looks like Chip was having a hard time finding the nerve points that he must have used it everywhere. Chip flies down beside the still hedgehog.

"And may have also stopped his heart," he said, cautiously pokes Sonic's face with his finger which causes the hedgehog's eye to twitch.

It will take time for Sonic to recover once Chip has successfully pulled every needle out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Awesome! I'm pretty much on a roll today. By the next chapter I would pretty much be halfway there.<strong>

**So, we finally get to see not only Espio's but Shadow's backstory as well. As well as little Amy. AWW she would be pretty cute back then. And I did mention that it was going to be a bit different from the movie. It was a blend of **_**Sonic Adventure 2**_** and **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**. To be honest, it was kind of hard to come up with the first bit of the backstory but I just hope you guys like it.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed that. You would pretty much know what to do from here and I will get back to you guys.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	12. Eggman's Passing

**Chapter 11: Eggman's Passing**

All alone in the Training Hall was a certain chameleon who was in his usual meditation. Surrounded by the only light in the room, he struggles to focus in the candlelight. His inner turmoil causes him to fidget incessantly. What would be the cause?

_His trouble past_. Or the Dragon Warrior for that matter.

Never in his years, would he expect the Dragon Warrior – the chosen one - to be an untrained, overweight, cocky, light-hearted hedgehog who doesn't take his Kung Fu _very_ serious. How was this _beacon of hope_ going to bring peace to not just Station Square but also to him? A lot of things were cluttering Espio's mind while trying to find inner peace. He has spent many years trying to achieve inner peace but so far; no dice.

"Inner peace," Espio said to himself. He is trying all his might to fight the darkness that is beginning to cloud his mind. But it was futile. No matter how hard he tries to shake it off, it keeps coming back. "…inner peace…i-in…in-in…inner peace." He continues to mumble the same words over and over and twitching his eyebrows in frustration.

Meditations are usually this quiet for Espio. If he was not interrupted by a faint buzzing sound in the distance. Which does not help him at all. The chameleon turns around.

"Would whoever is making that buzzing sound, quiet down!" he commanded. A second later, the noise halted. Silence has filled the air again. Fully satisfied, Espio goes back to his meditation.

"Inner…"

_WUMP!_

Something drops in from the open ceiling that Espio opened up earlier for a cool breeze. The chameleon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Oh, great. What now?_

He angrily gets up; ready to scold the intruder who disturbed his alone time. But he suddenly smiles when he see who it is.

It was Charmy, the message bee. The master hasn't seen the bug since he sent him yesterday morning about securing Prison Island all because of a vision that Eggman had. And since the bee has made it back safe and sound, he just hopes that the news that Charmy brings will lighten his mood after what has happen the past two days.

Charmy was on his back; already exhausted from flying all the way from Prison Island and hasn't stop since then. He sits up to get a view of the master.

"Oh, Charmy. Excellent," he chuckles. "I could use some good news right about now."

Just when he was about to speak, Charmy hesitates. After what he has experience back on Prison Island, it's nothing but bad news. Charmy touched his fingers together, nervously. He knows Espio is not going to like this news one bit.

After an awkward moment, Charmy finally speaks. "_Actually_…"

* * *

><p>After hearing the full report of Prison Island, Espio wasted no time trying to find Master Eggman. At this time of the night, he would likely to find the great master under the Peach Tree. Eggman spends most of his time under the ancient tree; either doing meditation or practicing his Tai Chi forms. Right now, he is doing an ancient Tai Chi form that only the skilled martial artist can perfect it. The blossom petals that have felled from the branches are floating elegantly down to the ground.<p>

Espio is rushing across the courtyard; approaching the master. He was nearly at the brink of concern. "Master! Master!" he called out.

Holding his staff high in the air, Eggman still continued his form without stopping. "Hmm?"

The chameleon was out of breath by the time he got to the human. After hearing the news from Charmy, he knew that he should tell Eggman. "I have… it's… it's very bad news."

Eggman just smiles at his student's anxiety. Doesn't that chameleon know how to relax? He thought Epsio's meditation would help but it seems that it doesn't.

"Ah, Espio. There is just only news," he said; halted his Tai Chi before turning to face the chameleon. "I can assure you that there is no good or bad."

_No, make that worse._

"Master, your vision… your vision was right! It's Shadow! He has broken out of Prison Island! He is on his way as we speak!" Espio blurted the horrifying news.

There was a slight pause in the air. Why? Because for the first time, Eggman was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was right. He took a second to get back to reality. "That _is_ bad news…" he said. He thinks for a second before looking up with a smile, "…if you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him."

The chameleon just stares at him. As in Sonic _can_ stop him?! He's kidding, right? No-one would think that that big hedgehog can stop the greatest menace that the world has ever seen. "The _hedgehog_? Master, that hedgehog is not the Dragon Warrior. He wasn't even meant to be here! It was an _accident_."

Espio tries to reason with him but Eggman repeat the one sentence that the chameleon was starting to be familiar with. "_There are no accidents._"

The chameleon sadly sighs as he looks away from his master. He has heard the same line and he knew Eggman was going to say it again. "Yes, I know. You've said that already. Twice actually.

"Well, that was no accident either," Eggman added.

Espio_holds up three fingers. "_Make that three."

Eggman takes a good look at the chameleon. He has known the creature for many years now and ever since the battle with Shadow, he notices that Espio was in war. _With himself_.

Sensing his friend was in trouble, Eggman steps forward. "My old friend, the hedgehog will never fulfil his own destiny, and your own, unless you have let go the illusion of control."

Now, the chameleon was incredulous and confused.

"_Illusion_?" Espio turns to face him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Guess it was time for another lesson from the great master himself.

"Yes. Look at this tree for example, Esipo." Eggman begins as he and the chameleon look up at the tree's branches. The blossom petals continue to fall gracefully onto either the ground or the masters below. "I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time."

Does Espio have a problem with controlling his and everyone's fate? Their destiny? To make sure they go his way? Espio turns to face the human. "But there are things we _can_ control!" He kicks the tree and a hundred peaches fall to the ground. Eggman just gazes at him in silence.

"I can control when the fruit will fall!" Espio said before one of the peach falls on his head. The chameleon lets out a growl while Eggman chuckles for own amusement.

"And I can control..." Espio tosses a peach in the air with ease. He then leaps up, and using his lightning fast moves, he chops the peace in half, freeing the seed. The pieces and the seed began to fall but Espio was already on the ground, "…where to plant the seed." He then used two of his finger and thanks to his strength, he stab the ground, creating a small hole. He also produces a loud "Hi-yah!" when he made contact with the ground. A second later after he made the hole, the seed falls into his gloved hand.

"THAT is no illusion, Master!" he proved his point by tossing the seed into the newly constructed hole. He's right. There are some things that can be control. Eggman even understand it.

"Ah, yes," Eggman said. He steps towards Espio who begins pacing in frustration. "But no matter what you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange, or a banana... but in the end, you will get a peach."

_And by peach, he means __**him**__._The chameleonstops pacing and turns to face Eggman. "But a _peach_ cannot defeat Shadow!" Of course, he was referring to Sonic.

Eggman kneels down to where the hole is. "Maybe it can," he then used his hand to cover the hole with dirt. "If you are willing to guide it, to nurture it. To _believe_ in it."

Espio was baffled by this. How can he do this? To believe in Sonic; knowing that he can defeat Shadow. Despite not getting along with Eggman for many years, he needs his help. _More than ever_. Maybe, he does have a problem with fate. And how they'll end up.

"But how? _How_? I need your help, Master," Espio pleaded for his advice.

The human can only simple shake his head. "No, you just need to believe," he advises the chameleon. He leans in towards his friend with this piece of information. _"_Promise me, Espio. Promise me you will believe."

The chameleon hesitates on the promise. He doesn't know if Sonic would be able to defeat Shadow once he arrives. With Eggman pleading him to believe in the hedgehog, Espio can't argue with that. Even after what they have been through.

"I… I will… try, master," Espio avowed. But he doesn't understand why Eggman is telling him this right now. Was something big going to happen? Guess he'll have to see in the nest second.

With Espio's promise to try and believe in Sonic for him to defeat Shadow, Eggman gives his friend a calm smile. "Good," he said. The human then stands up and glances up at the starry sky. The petals around them begin to rapidly fall from the trees as the wind picks up.

To Espio, it was just the weather. But to Eggman, it was a sign.

With a tear shedding from his eyes, he uttered one thing that he has been waiting for so long.

"My time has come."

Confused, Espio stares at him. _His time… has come_? What does that mean? Should he be worried?

He didn't have time to think it all because Eggman turns his attention on Espio. The human holds his staff out to him. "You must continue your journey… without me," he said, placing his staff in the hands of the baffled chameleon. Espio looks down at the staff.

"What… hold on… what are you…?" Espio utters before looking up. He watches Eggman who begins to walk to the edge of the building. With the petals wrapping around the human, Espio gasps in horror. He just realises what he's doing.

_His time has come… for him to leave this world._

Although his legs are shaking at this moment, Espio manages to gain some strength to chases after him. "Master! You can't leave me! I still need you!" Espio begged.

But Eggman did not stop. Once he has gotten to the edge of the building, he turns back to the chameleon. He sees remorse all over Espio's face but Eggman did not regret it. He was glad to meet Espio and became his master. He was his most trusted student and a loyal friend. Eggman was glad to meet someone just like him. As the petals surrounded the human, Eggman salute to the chameleon.

"You must… believe," he uttered his final words. He closed his eyes and finally accepts his fate.

"Master!" Espio cried out.

_But it was too late_.

The once great warrior of all of Mobius begins to glow in a lovely blue light as he was now engulfed by the peach blossoms. The petals and himself then begin to ascend towards the starry night.

Pain has hit his heart bad. For many years, he hasn't got along with the human master. And now, guilt has taken over. Eggman has now entrusted him for being the new keeper of the Jade Tower and Station Square. While clutching Eggman's staff and the wind has begun to settle, Espio stands at the edge of the building; staring up to the sky as a mass of petals float up to the sky.

_Eggman is gone._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, that is pretty much it with Eggman. But he will be mention in the future chapters. Not only that, we are pretty much halfway there! Keep it up guys. In a few weeks, this story will be done and dusted.<strong>

**Charmy is back after 3 chapters. YEAH! Unfortunately, this will be the last time we will see him. Awww. Hopefully, I find some way to put him in the future. YEAH!**

**To be honest when I first saw this movie, I did find Oogway's death scene to be very moving. It is pretty much one of my favourite scenes in the movie. And many more.**

**Also, on my profile, I put up a timeline of when the next chapters will be until the very end. Then, I will be having a week break like watching my shows, playing Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (I have finally got this game! The only problem is… how to play this game when it has the time limit even though I have the game guide? I need help), gathering inspirations, read my favourite novels before getting back into writing. The next story will be announced at the end of this story.**

**And lastly, I guessing everyone have heard more news about Sonic Boom. We are getting close to finding out more about the show and the release date of it.**

**And I guess that is pretty much from me. You guys know what do. If you don't,… look back a few chapters if you don't remember.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	13. The Argument

**Chapter 12: The Argument**

Since Espio was the only one who witnesses the demise of Eggman, the others are somewhere else. But sooner or later, they will receive the news of Shadow returning to Station Square in a few days' time and Eggman death. Right now, the Furious Five are all joined in the Jade Tower's main kitchen which it is located a few stories below the rooftop. Set with clear view of the Station Square with its clear window, the heroes were sitting on their table that was place in the centre of the room with the kitchen located on the right side completed with the state-of-the-art kitchen appliances which Sonic was star-struck. He has been using the ones he has at home but these appliances actually beat out the rest.

Cooking their next meal was the blue hedgehog himself. He offered to rustle something good to eat so he cooks up Chilli Dogs that he and his dad, Vector have been making for many years now and was one of the best fast-food in the city.

Only being in the Jade Tower for two days, he was starting to miss his dad. And no doubt his dad was missing him too. Sonic bet Vector would be missing his little blue waiter and didn't want to replace him. He knows Vector will always have a place in his heart for him. Because that what dads are for: being there for you even if you are not there.

With the Five sitting around the table, Sonic was in the kitchen cooking while telling stories. And by "_stories_", he meant his dreams. He was telling the one with where he and the Five were against Sir Harry Triton of the Hammer Fist Clan that invaded the Kingdom of Mercia

As he was stirring the Chilli mixture, the others are listening to Sonic's story with amused scepticism. All excerpt Amy who ignores him completely. She couldn't believe she was hearing a story from a fan's point of view. Although this has happen to them, they never remember Sonic being there with him but they decided to hear his perspective. Over the short time, most of the Five have beginning to warm up to their new comrade.

"Yeah, so I'm like, "_Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest leader to invade the Deerwood Forest in the Kingdom of Mercia_…" Sonic said as he continues to stir the mixture, "…_but you're a lousy tipper_."

"_Really_?" Tails wonders; being all sceptical like everyone else. "So,… how'd you get out of there _alive_, anyway?"

Sonic pauses his stirring for a second. _Should he tell them how, exactly?_ Maybe not. After all it was just a dream. "I mean, I didn't _say_ that, really," he said; picking up five small plates with the cooked Dog in their buns and poured the mixture into each of them, "…but I though it… in… in my mind." With his hands full of their dinner, Sonic casually walks over with no trouble to the table. "If he… could have read my mind, he'd have been like, "_What?_"

He then puts the plates out in front of his customers; minus Amy, who already has a bowl of her own salad. "Order up! Hope you'll like it," he said; placing his own plate in front of him. The others take a bite out of the Chilli Dog and begin to savour the food. Sonic watches them; waiting for the results.

"This is really _good_!" Chip exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog was now bashful. He couldn't believe that he was cooking for his heroes and they were starting to like this fast-food that they have heard a lot about that they never tried it. "No, c'mon. You should try my dad's secret ingredient mixture for Chilli Dogs. Only he actually... _knows_ the secret ingredient." For him, it would help but to the Five, his skills have already proved him enough.

"What are you talking about? _This is amazing_," Kate beamed before taking another nibble.

"Wow, you're a really good cook," Knuckles acknowledges.

"I wish my mouth was bigger," Chip desired.

Sonic was now touched. They all loved his cooking. Guess spending most of his life cooking in his dad's catering business with his old man wasn't a total waste. He manages to bring the smiles to his heroes by serving them a fantastic dinner.

"Amy, you have _got_ to try this," Tails suggested to the pink hedgehog sitting beside him before taking another bite of the mouth-watering meal.

"No thanks," she answer. She picks up her bowl of salad and stabs a piece of lettuce with her fork. Sonic offered to cook her Chilli Dog but decided not to. Maybe it's because he does NOT want to get on her bad side. "Also, I heard that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe," Amy quotes before taking a bite of her greens and glares at the blue hedgehog.

There was absolute silence in the room as everyone realises that Sonic has once again, been put down. The hedgehog shrugs it off before answering.

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet," Sonic chuckles. "I'm gonna need a lot more than dew. And, uh, some of that… universe juice."

He picks up his Dog and takes a giant bite. When he lowers the food from his mouth, the mixture was left on his face... appears to turn into a short drooping moustache; very similar to a certain chameleon. Chip spots this and snickers.

The hedgehog turns his attention on the red creature. "What?"

"Oh, nothing..." he then bows to Sonic, "_Master Espio_!"

The other starts laughing when they saw the hedgehog's "_moustache_". It was true. The Chilli mixture on Sonic's face looks like he has got a moustache on him. If he can produce the dinner, he can bring on a show. He sits up from his seat and picks up a fork; pretending it's like Espio staff.

"_You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose 100 hundred pounds and brush your teeth!_" Sonic imitates the old chameleon. The Five all laugh at this piece. Looks like they don't mind laugh behind Espio's back. Amy, however, stays silent. She raised her eyebrow as she looks at her comrades. _How can they find it funny when she doesn't?_ Well, she hardly laughs. It's either she finds it immature or she doesn't like to disrespect her master at all.

Looks like Sonic winning them with his sense of humour. The blue hedgehog pressed on. "_What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it! Work hard, Hedgehog. And maybe, someday..._" he then grabs two empty bowls and holds them up like ears. "_... your ears will grow bigger than the sun of the east!_"

Sonic's joke has nearly got the Five in hysterics. They were about to hear another joke when they all stopped laughing. Why?

Unbeknownst to Sonic who was still holding up his "makeshift ears", Espio was standing right behind him. Holding Eggman's staff in one hand and has one heck of a scowl on his face. Guess he didn't like the joke as much as Sonic did.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help wonder why his new friends stopped laughing. "_Ears_," he spelled it out. "It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good."

By the stone-faced look on the Fives', they all know that Sonic is going to get the stick. And by the look of Eggman's stick, it's going to hurt. _A lot_.

"It's _Espio_," Tails whisper. He was hoping that Sonic would notice Espio is standing right behind. Or perhaps he has been there the whole time.

"Of course it's Espio. What do you think I'm doing?" he wonders; not aware that Espio was near.

Gaping, Tails points in the direction as they others did the same but with their eyes. Sonic turns to the direction. He finally sees the fuming chameleon standing there in the doorway that leads to the hallway, doing a slow burn. He then realised that he was standing there listening to his little joke that he made about him. In mortification and shock, he quickly slaps the bowls onto his chest.

"Oh! Master Espio! I..." Sonic noticed the mixture on his upper lip and used his tongue to lick it up. He then lowers his arms… as the bowls that he grabbed earlier sticked to his chest like a bra. The four other warriors all burst out laughing because of this.

"You think this is funny?!" Espio demanded; stepping into the kitchen. "Shadow has escaped from Prison Island and you're acting like children!"

Sonic was shocked to hear this "What?"

"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll," Espio turns to the hedgehog beside him, "and you are the only one who can stop him!"

It felt like an eternity when the bowls from Sonic's chest fall off. They clatter on the floor; not making them fractured. A beat as this sinks in. Sonic looks at Espio… and then starts to laugh. He was hoping that the chameleon was teasing him.

"And here I am saying you got no sense of humor," Sonic joked. "I'm gonna... stop Shadow..."

But Espio just stares at him, deadly serious.

Sonic's smile dropped in a second. "_What_? You're _serious_? And I have to... uh..." he stutters for a bit but then realised how Shadow was defeated the last time. "Master Eggman will stop him! He did it before; he'll do it again, right?"

"Eggman cannot!" the chameleon snaps at him. But his voice softens as he looks down at Eggman's staff. "_Not anymore_."

Realising what he just said, the Five looked up in shock. They can't believe it. _Master Eggman is gone_. One of the greatest masters has left the planet. They couldn't help but be saddened by the news. Like Espio, they have all greatly respected the human for almost all their life. Right now, they don't what to do now that Shadow is on his way here to finish what he has start before but Espio knows that there is another way to stop him.

The chameleon turned to face his students. "Our only hope... is the Dragon Warrior," Espio declared.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "The _hedgehog_?" she sarcastically asked.

Espio nodded. "Yes, the _hedgehog_!"

Angrily that Sonic was going to the only fighting against, Amy pushed her chair back as she stands up. "Master, _please_! Let us stop Shadow, this is what you've trained us for!" Amy loudly begged for her master to change his mind. It's true that she and the others have trained all their lives but her plead wasn't enough to make him changed his decision.

"_NO_! It is not your destiny to defeat Shadow, Amy, he barked at his student. "It is _his_!" he dramatically points Eggman's staff to the one and only Dragon Warrior. Their only hope to stop the menace… has already left the building. Muddled by his disappearance, Espio raised his eyebrows and looks around him.

"Where'd he go?" the chameleon wonders.

* * *

><p>To answer Espio's question, Sonic has already made his way outside on the rooftop of the Jade Tower, screaming at the top of his lungs. Upon hearing the news that Espio that Shadow was coming and he was the only hope to stop the rouge hedgehog, Sonic lost whatever confidence he had left inside of him, panicked and left the kitchen. <em>Ok, being named the chosen one was enough but going up against a skilled but deadly fighter like Shadow was too much<em>. He didn't expected – no – wasn't expected to go and fight him. Sonic was no warrior. He couldn't beat the Furious Five and Espio at once. So then, why was he chosen?

Just when he was almost to the top of the stairs; the same one that leads down to the city and hopefully, to home, if he wasn't halted by a certain chameleon who suddenly jumps in front of him out of nowhere. Surprised, Sonic skids to a stop and was now a foot away from him.

Espio points Eggman's staff at him. "You cannot leave! A real warrior never quits!" the chameleon quotes the same words that Sonic said earlier that day.

"Oh, yeah! Watch me!" Sonic exclaimed. He tries to manoeuvre around Espio, but is redirected back with the help of staff. He takes a few deep breaths before facing Espio again. "Oh come on! How am I supposed to beat Shadow? I can't even beat you to the stairs."

"You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Espio said. He pokes Sonic in the belly with the staff, trying to keep him back.

"OW! You don't believe that!" Sonic barks. Espio whacks his hand away; causing Sonic to retract his hand back. "OW! You never believed that! From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me!" He attempts to go for the stairs again but Espio sweeps Sonic's legs from under him; causing the blue hedgehog to fall on his back this time. The master points the staff at his face.

"Yes! I was! But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine," Espio requested. He was hoping he would be on the same page as the hedgehog but he thought wrong.

Sonic pictures an angry expression at the chameleon. "You're _not_ my master," the blue hedgehog sneers at the chameleon. He shoves the staff away. "And I'm _not_ the Dragon Warrior."

"Then why didn't you quit?!" Espio demanded; nearly up to his peak. "You knew I was trying to get rid of you, but instead, you stayed!" The chameleon did everything in his power to make him give up but he doesn't know why any of them hadn't work. Well, Sonic has a good reason why he never left.

"Yeah, I stayed," he said, gets to his feet. "I stayed because though every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, well it hurt..." his voice grows a bit softer as Espio stares at him, "…but it could _never _hurt more than it did every day of my life just being _me_."

The hedgehog pauses for a second. The chameleon just watches him in stunned silence. He never knew what Sonic's life was before they met. Espio thought his life was different from what he thought but it was not. He never knew how miserable Sonic's life can be.

Sonic pressed on. "I stayed because I thought if _anyone _could change me... could make me... _not _me, it was _you_!" he points to Espio; referring to the only person who can help him. "The greatest kung fu teacher in all of Mobius!"

"But I _can _change you! I _can _turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I _will_! I promise Master Eggman!" Espio loudly avowed. He would never go back on his late master's wish.

"Oh come on! Shadow is on his way here right now!" Sonic points out the time limit before the danger hits. "And even if it takes him a hundred or so years to get here, how are _you_... gonna change _this_..." he points to his overweight belly, "...into the _Dragon Warrior_?! _Huh_?"

Espio opens his mouth... but says nothing. For once in his life, how was he going to do this? He freezes up as he tries to come up with an answer.

"How... _how_?" Sonic asked once again. Silent, Espio doesn't say anything. He closed his mouth, still speechless.

Sonic has nearly reached his breaking point. "HOW?!" he screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Espio yells out in frustration. After taking a second and realized what he said, he signs deeply. For once, he doesn't know. He looks up to Sonic as hope has already let his eyes. "I don't know."

Anger changes to sadness as Sonic signs as well. He knew that they were nothing Espio can do for him. It was hopeless. "That's what I thought."

With no other way to change Sonic into the Dragon Warrior, Espio was now officially out of ideas. Hewalks away; leaving the path open to Sonic in case if he wants to leave the Jade Tower and his new life behind. But for some reason, Sonic just stand there with his head down low.

High above them standing on the edge of the roof of the Training Arena in the moonlight was a certain pink hedgehog. After Espio and Sonic have left the kitchen, Amy sneak outside to witness what just transpired between them. She has overheard Sonic admitting his own lack of confidence and seeing that neither her master has a solution to defeat Shadow nor how Sonic could possible defeat him, something has to be done. For many years, Amy has felt unaccepted by her kung fu master and foster father due to what happened between him and Shadow years before she joined the Jade Tower.

With a resolve look on her face, she turns away. With her back straighten and one mighty push off her feet, she leaps off the roofs. Amy was soaring through the air; heading towards the pavement ground of Station Square. Remaining calm as usual; she was getting closer to the earth by the second. Just when she was only four second away, she spots an oncoming lamp post.

Three seconds, she whips out her hammer out.

Two seconds, she holds it out in front of her.

One second, her hammer makes contact with the steel pole. The end of the hammer hooks onto the pole as she spins in a full circle. Once her hammer is disconnected from the lamp pole, she perfect it with a double flip before landing in a bow stance with one hand on the ground for support. She finds herself in the streets of this great metropolis. She looks up the horizon to see the main bridge leading out to the country. Not to mention the Rope Bridge of Hope out in the country side where she was hoping to disconnect it just in case. The journey will only take her a few days, it will be long and hard but at least she has one mission in mind.

_To stop Shadow_.

She looks back up to the Jade Tower before taking a deep breath. She knew Espio will not like this one bit but they don't have a choice. "This is what you trained me for."

She takes off running through the streets before transferring to the rooftops to avoid being seen by a visible eye. But her absence did not go unnoticed. As she soar over the city fountain showing off her reflection, four more were right behind her not to far away. They knew what she is up to.

"_Amy_!"

Still running, Amy looks behind to see her Dradian comrade flying right behind with the help of her dragon wings. The others were not far behind her. They must have spotted her leaving the Jade Tower and was on her way to stop Shadow. They know this mission was dangerous and they know that she would be crazy enough to go by herself. The pink hedgehog does not stop running. She keeps on going and they give chase.

"Don't try and stop me!" Amy demanded while gracefully landing on another rooftop. The chase still continued through the city. The more steps they take the closer to the bridge they get. But for some reason, they didn't stop he—

"We're not trying to stop you!" the Dradian answered

Amy was then surprised. "_What_?"

Kate flies closer to her without taking her eyes off the bridge. "We're coming with you! To stop Shadow!"

_They are coming with her… to stop Shadow_.

Baffled, Amy looks over to the other side to see the others have caught up with her. With the help of his two-tails, Tails gives out his thumbs up to their leader while flying at high speed. Knuckles and Chip both smiled at the pink hedgehog. She knew then that she was not the only one thinking about this. They wanted to help her in any way they can.

This is the reason why they became the Furious Five, the reason they became comrades: to protect the city that they love.

Amy did something that she has never done for so long.

_She smiled_.

The next second, they approached the bridge and run off into the night. If Shadow wants to get to Station Square, he has to get through them first.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Man, the more chapters I get done, the closer we get to the end. With the Five heading off to face Shadow; hoping to slow him down, the next adventure we'll see is where Espio will train Sonic in hopes for him to become the Dragon Warrior and defeat Shadow when the time comes. By the look of the next scenes, they will be pretty short, I think. But I'll never know once I start writing them up.<strong>

**So, with nothing left to do, I leave you with this week's chapter. So, stay tuned for the next one!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	14. Sonic's Training Pt1

**Chapter 13: Sonic's Training Pt.1**

Night time has already dissolves to dawn and the citizens of Station Square have woken up to experience another day of their lives. The sun has risen for today in a shroud of pink in the horizon.

Anyone who was wake at this time of day would be amazed by the beauty of the sunrise. Including this particular person but unfortunately, after what has happened with last night's events, he didn't bother to either look or peek. Other than that, he didn't even bother to find his students and prepare them for another day of training. I guess after hearing the news about the passing of Eggman and Shadow returning, the chameleon decided to let them enjoy a day off. He was even unaware of where they are at the moment.

Espio was sitting under the peach tree with Eggman's staff is deep in thought. More like he was in deep meditation. He was hoping to ease the pain of losing his late master. Agony was clouding his heart as he continues to think about his teacher.

Before he passed away, Eggman gave Espio the role to not only watch over Station Square but to believe in the Dragon Warrior in hopes to defeat Shadow one day. But how can Espio do it? How can he believe in Sonic when he doesn't know how to do it? For many years he has trained the Five who were more serious in their Kung Fu but when he met Sonic, he was partially the opposites of it. And even if Sonic wants to do Kung Fu, how was he going to transform him. For once, Espio doesn't have a clue.

"_YAH!_"

The chameleon stirs from the sudden yell in the distance. It was then followed by a "_HAI!_". Espio looks up at the direction of the source.

_Is it the Five? No, it sounds a lot different. Like…_

He decided to investigate the noise. He went to the only place where he would usually expect to see kung fu: the Training Arena. The chameleon makes his way to the room and opened the doors; expecting to find the source only to find the room…empty. No-one but him were the only thing that was moving in this area. _Strange_.

Espio looks over to his left to find the training dummy still in the same corner; untouched. _Very strange_.

"_YAH!_"

There was the noise again. But it's not coming from the Training Arena. Espio looks over to his right to find the source a lot closer. It was coming from… _the stairs_?

Curious but puzzled, Espio left the Training Arena and followed the noise. Once he got down the stairs and into the Jade Tower, the sound that Espio was trying to locate was getting closer. After a few turns and down a level to where the main kitchen was located. The chameleon sees that the main door has been broken through and the lock was shattered. Were they been robbed? If they have, why was the thief still here? Espio also heard pot clattering, wood breaking and a shadow… _doing kung fu_?

Thought it was Chip looking for food like he usually does, Espio knows it doesn't sound like the red creature at all. The shadow itself was much bigger than him but smaller than Kate. It must be…hedgehog? Nah, he can't do kung fu. Espio saw it by his own eyes. More grunts and "_hai ya_" were making by him as Espio enters the kitchen to find the hedgehog… punching through a cupboard… _with his bare hand_. Sonic pulled his hand back to reveal that he has grabbed a cookie from the cupboard and proceeds to stuff his face. After taking a few chews, he stops to see Master Espiojust staring at him in the doorway. They eye each other in silence. Sonic does a few chews before shallowing while still staring at the chameleon.

Espio couldn't help but be… astonished. He didn't knew how strong Sonic can be. Then again, he never gave Sonic the chance to do so. He surveys the entire room. Beside the broken lock and smashed-up door, all he sees was the place totally trashed…made by Sonic. Cabinets were unhinged from the walls, fist-size was made in the cupboard doors from both high and low ones and baskets that were hanging from the roof are now dangling on a wire. Can the useless hedgehog have completely trashed the kitchen? _All by himself_? Espio brought his attention back to Sonic who lets out a belch.

"What?" Annoyed, Sonic wipes his mouth while it was still full. "I eat when I'm upset, okay?" he angrily admits. _Great, Epsio knows something uncool about me._

But for some reason, Espio gets a glimmer in his eye and just smiles. Is this what Eggman meant _you must believe_ in Sonic? Well, only one way to find out.

"Oh, no need to explain," the chameleon brushes it off before walking out of the room but turns back to face the hedgehog. "I just thought you might be Chip." Espio points to the cupboard from where Sonic was standing. "He hides his chocolate chip cookies on the top shelf."

Once Espio has calmly exits the kitchen and out of Sonic's sight, he hides behind the doorway. He was waiting to see if his hunch was right. Although he thought Espio has left completely, Sonic looks to the cupboard and smiles. He then tip toes out of sight and heads for the cookies.

From behind the doorway, the chameleon hears more pots and pans clattering together. He raced back inside the kitchen to find the hedgehog no longer where he was before. Sonic is now… perched atop the high shelves with his legs in a full split that are resting on the shelves, his left hand grabbing hold on the shelf above his legs for support while right hand is grabbing a number of chocolate chip cookies from the jar and jamming them into his mouth. As he continues to eat, Espio's disbelief turns into a wise smile as he watches the hedgehog. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He never knew an untrained creature like Sonic can do something so advance like this. It took the chameleon years to master it while for the hedgehog; it only took seconds to perfect it.

Maybe Master Eggman was right. Sonic could be what be the Dragon Warrior that the human was taking about.

Sonic was taking a few more cookies before he finds Espio back in the room. He stops eating in shock and stares back at him in shock. Crumbs fell off his face before he speaks up. "Don't tell Chip."

Amazed by this, Espio steps forward. He just had to asked. "Look at you…"

Sonic's surprise look falls to disappointment while still holding on to the rail. "Yeah, I know. I disgust you. I guess it runs in the family…"

That's not what Espio was thinking about. "No no, I mean… how did you get up there?" he asked.

Sonic reached for another cookie as he shrugs. "I don't know. I guess I…" he looks at the cookie and then back at Espio, "I don't know. I was just getting the cookie, that's all…" he answered before eating the cookie and went back for more.

Espio looks up and down to see how high the hedgehog is. "And yet you are ten feet off the ground… and you have done a _perfect_ split."

Sonic grabs the last cookie from the jar and looks around to see what Espio meant. He _was_ ten feet off the ground and he _has_ done a perfect split. Sonic scoffs at this. "No this. This is just an…" a creek was made as Sonic's eyes widen, "…_accident_."

His feet slip off the rail and he crashes to the kitchen floor as the chameleon flinches on impact. The hedgehog groans in pain as the cookie from before rolls over to Espio. The smiling master grabs the cookie before its hit the ground and looks at it. Just then, he finally understands what Eggman has been saying to him since Sonic was chosen.

He looks back at the hedgehog on the ground in a pile of pans before quoting the same words that the great master has been saying to him. "_There are no accidents_."

The chameleon takes the cookie and begins to walk out the kitchen. "Come with me," he said. Sonic picks himself up and removing the wok that was on his head and watches Espio leave the room.

_To where exactly?_

* * *

><p>On the high highs of Mobius Mountains far from the Jade Tower and Station Square, the morning mist was still taking a toll as two creatures find themselves walking along the edge of these ancient mountains. With Espio ahead of the pack, he leads Sonic; who is weighed down with a large backpack. Up the rocky path, the hedgehog was wheezing hard like never before. Never in his life had he had experience an expedition like this one. During the walk, he stumbles over a small rock but manages to gain his footing by placing his right hand on the wall for support. While taking deep breaths, the hedgehog looks up to see the chameleon; already way up head of the poor creature with his hands on his back.<p>

Before they left, Espio didn't bother to tell the Dragon Warrior about the place that the master was going to take him. And since they don't know how days that they were going, he takes a backpack with him with the essential items and dang, was it heavy for Sonic to carry it.

"I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fu-ey and all…" Sonic asked. He was still panting like there is not tomorrow, "…but would it kill ya to tell me where we're _GOING_?"

But the chameleon did not answer. He simply pressed on; ignoring the hedgehog's question. Annoyed, Sonic groans and continues to follow him.

Seconds turn to minutes and minutes changed to a hour but finally after what it seem like an eternity for the hedgehog, he finds the master sitting on a rock in front of a still crystal pool. The morning mist is partially obscuring the still area. Already winded and wheezing for the past hour, Sonic staggers his way next to the chameleon. Knowing that he can't take another step, Sonic collapses onto the ground and discards his heavy backpack. The tired hedgehog looks up to see that Espio who was breathing into the morning mist and his eyes are closed.

The chameleon has taken him… _to a pond_. After an hour of walking, he takes him to a pond. He crawls over to the edge of the lake in disbelief.

"_You_… _dragged me_… _all the way_… _out here_… _for a _**_bath_**?!" Sonic wheezy said. Once he has got to the edge, he lets out a sign and dips his hand into the water… and begin patting his armpits with water.

Espio lets out a sign. "Hedgehog, we do not wash our pits in The Pool of Scared Tears."

Realising what the hedgehog was doing, Sonic quickly stops washing his armpits and turns to Espio; all stunned and in awe. "The pool of—" he quickly shake the rest of water off his gloved hand. Another kung fu detail that he has heard and known but never would he be here. The chameleon hops off his rock and walks over to the pool as Sonic stands up.

The mist around them begins to thin. "This is where Eggman's ancestor unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Espio begins to tell a very important history that Sonci would not dare to believe it. "This is the birthplace… of kung fu."

As the sun shines through the morning mist, so does the news for Sonic to sink in. In pure amazement and disbelief, Sonic slaps his hand where his heart. On the same ground that resembles a yin yang symbol, Sonic imagines one of Eggman's ancestors; perfecting one of the very first kung fu moves on the small but high rock which it is replaced by Espio who leaps atop one of the same rock and looks down on the gaping hedgehog.

Espio ease himself from his fighting stance. "Do you want to learn kung fu?"

Awestruck, Sonic knows the answer to that. "Yeah…"

"Then I _am_…your… master!" Espio announced.

Sonic smile was beaming. "Okay!" he exclaimed. Tears of joy well up in the hedgehog's eyes as he sniffs.

Rather than annoyed like always, Espio's expression did not change. "Don't cry."

"Okay," Sonic nodded as he wipes his nose and smile. He was finally going to trained in the art of Kung Fu. Something has waited for all his life. Maybe he was meant to be the Dragon Warrior after all. A little while later, Sonic and Espio now find themselves in an open field of long green grass; facing each other with the chameleon sitting on a different rock. Sonic was the only one standing proudly with his fist up on his sides. He was ready for his first lesson.

"Now," Espio begins, "when you focus on Kung Fu… when you concentrate at your very best… you suck… big time."

Sonic's face fell but Espio was not done yet. Ever since this morning, Espio has found a way for Sonic to learn Kung Fu in order to defeat Shadow and become the Dragon Warrior. "But perhaps that is my fault. I can't train you the same way that I have trained the Five. I realized that the way to get through to you…is with this." With his hands behind his back, he pulled out the one thing that Sonic was dying for a while now: Espio produces a bowl full of dumplings.

_So, the first lesson is to eat? Sweet!_

Sonic's mouth becomes watery. "Oh great, 'cause I am _starving_!" he said; heading for the food. Sonic thinks he is going to like this lesson. But that's not the first lesson. Espio has other plans for these dumplings. The chameleon chuckles as he pulls the bowl out of the hedgehog's reach.

"Good," Espio pulled out his chopsticks and takes a dumpling. "When you have trained, you may eat." The hedgehog scowls when Espio eats the dumping. The chameleon hops off his rock and walks away. "Let's begin."

Sonic couldn't help but have one thing on his mind. _When I have been trained, I can eat? I'LL BE DEAD BE THE TIME WE'RE DONE!_

* * *

><p>The next few days of training were about to be unfold. Espio finally knows how to train Sonic to make him become a Kung Fu warrior… by using food as a motivate.<p>

The first part of training for Sonic was doing sit ups while dangling on a tree branch by his legs. Not to mention that there was a long drop below so if Sonic makes one false move, he going to have one massive bump on his head. And a whole lot more. Being a skilled martial artist, Espio was balancing on the same tree branch while holding a staff in one hand and the same plate of dumplings in the other hand but much closer to the hedgehog-in-training. Every time that Sonic does a sit up, the tree branch begins to break until the branch snaps partially. Sonic falls but manages to grab onto the fully bent but not separately branch and manages to rescue the dumplings that Espio dropped before because of the branch. But then…

_SNAP!_

The tree branch becomes separate from the main group and along with the branch, Sonic falls out of sight. Using his staff, Espio manages to save every single dumpling with the bowl himself.

A while later after the fall, Sonic and Espio are now in the camping site where the chameleon master hands Sonic a bowl of Won Ton Soup. Now very hungry, Sonic licks his lips. He throws away the chopstick and proceeds to drink his lunch. But once he gave him the soup, Espio attacks him with a staff. Surprised from the sudden attack, Sonic does manage to fend him off…

…for about three seconds when Espio comes into the opening and easily smashes the bowl in Sonic's hand, even though he tried to block it.

Back in the long green grass field during sunset, the chameleon holds the sole dumpling in his grasp. The hungry hedgehog lunges for the food but Espio keeps tossing the elusive dumplings out of the hedgehog's reach. This pretty much went on for hours.

By the time night has fallen, the master and student make their way back to the camp-site. Espio pushes the bowl of Vegetables Soup on the ground towards Sonic but the hedgehog was having trouble attempting to taste the soup with his tongue. Why? Because there was a bed of hot coal underneath his stomach as he is forced to do push-up to avoid getting burned.

Early the next day, Sonic and Espio find themselves on top on rocks as the hedgehog is trying to copy the same position that the chameleon is doing while balancing several bowls of soup with the help of his hands, leg and head.

Back at the campsite, a pot was cooking in the clearing. Have only been training for a day, Sonic manages to do forward roll and tip toe into the camp-site as he looks around for any sign of life.

_Good. Espio is nowhere in sight. Now, it's time for me to get som—_

Just before he even reaches for the pot with his bowl in hand, Espio leaps from behind him out of nowhere and whacks him on the butt with his staff. Although he was hit, Sonic manages to block more of Espio's attack several times with the help of his legs and arms. He manages to gain a portion of the substance during the attack. He was just about to take a sip but Espio was too quick for him as he jabs the hedgehog in the stomach with his staff. This caused Sonic to lose his grip on the bowl and the kitchen item falls into the hands of the chameleon as he leaps up, grabs it and balance on his staff. Espio sneers at the hedgehog; proceeds to slurp the soup. Angry, Sonic tries to knock the staff from under him with his foot; hoping to knock him off… only to get smack on his nose in the process and returns to its position. Sonic still has a long way to if wants to eat something or else he'll starve himself to death.

But as the training progresses, Sonic steadily becomes efficient at kung fu. He was able to mimic Espio's elaborate kung fu moves at a very fast speed. Rather than the usual push up, he was pushing up with just one finger and he has manage to block and counter all of Espio's attack, one after another.

Early next morning, he was now performing lightning-speed Kung Fu on top of the same rock that he started on his first day. As he comes to his final stance of the form, he smiles at his achievement. Through determination and with Espio's training, Sonic has become more confident and more skilled than he was before.

_After what turn out to be a tire week for him, Sonic has finally become a Kung Fu master._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Wow! Looks like Sonic has achieve his dream. Now, there is just one thing that remains: Will he be able to defeat Shadow? Well, only one way to find out once we get closer to the final. Next will be the second part of Sonic's training and let me tell you, this is one of my favourite scenes of the movie. I love how Po and Shifu fought over just one dumpling. Would we see something like that? Wait a see.<strong>

**It also reminds me of a similar scene in a certain game between a blue hedgehog and a small red creature. If you guys know what I'm talking about, then you would have either played or have the game which I do as well.**

**Anyway, with another chapter down, we are getting closer to the finish. Man, I can believe it has been more than maybe two years since I have started this story but now, all good things must come to an end. I know it's sad, right? But never fear, I will write the sequel for this one in one year time when I have finished this.**

**So, you guys know what to do, right? Review, comment, PM me or whatever. As Tigger would say "TTFN: Ta-ta for now!" (Love that character)**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	15. Sonic's Training Pt2

**Chapter 14: Sonic's Training Pt.2**

After what seems like a tire week for the hedgehog, the excitement doesn't stop. It was once again another calm afternoon for another day of training for the Dragon Warrior. But this time, instead of an intense training like any that Sonic endure throughout the entire week, it was something different. After witnessing how far the hedgehog has come, Espio knew it was time to reward him. The chameleon sets up three bowls and two pairs of chopsticks on a rock that acts like a table. Two of them are empty and the third is full of fresh and hot dumplings.

As the hedgehog who was standing a meter away in front of the table, the master picks up his chopsticks and gestures to Sonic. "After you, hedgehog."

Sonic couldn't help but be a bit surprised. He has been training for a week with no rest and now, they are having dumplings. Espio mention before they started, he would eat once he has trained.

"_Wait_? Just like that?" Sonic asked. The only reply that Espio gave him was a nod. The confused hedgehog steps forward. "No sit-ups? N-no… no, no ten mile hike?" Does this mean he has finished? But usually it would take years to become a master like Espio did. _Something's up_.

** "**I promised Eggman that I would train you to be the Dragon Warrior... and you have been trained," Espio explained the deal from before. "You are now free to eat."

Ok, now the hedgehog was very suspicion. _Something's definitely up_. He looks at Espio, to the bowl of dumplings and back to Espio. He quickly sits down opposite of the chameleon. Without taking his eyes of him, Sonic cautiously grabs the chopstick, drags them across the rock and picks them up. With his utensils in hand, he quickly grabs the first dumpling. He was hoping Espio would grab it but for some reason, Espio did not move from his spot. Just sits in his spot and smiles.

"Enjoy," the chameleon said. Sonic pictures a smile. Guess he has earned his meal and Espio wasn't planning anything. He rises the dumping to his mouth…

_WHOOSH!_

Sonic's dumpling was snatched just before he took the bite. _That sneaky chameleon took his dinner_. "Hey!" he barked at Espio. When he took his dumpling, the master quickly returned to his seat, rapidly devour the dumpling in a second and act like nothing has happened.

"I said _you are now free to eat_. Have a dumpling," Espio said while giving him devious smile at the end.

_Yep. Something is definitely up. Or maybe Espio was playing._ Sonic just glares at the chameleon before he reaches for another dumpling again. Just before takes a bite, Espio whacks the dumpling out of Sonic's grip and flings it up in the air.

"Hey!" Sonic barked again. _Espio did it again!_ The cheeky chameleon grabs the second dumpling and eats it as wells. Sonic scowls at his master for snatching his meal – _twice!_ What kind of game is he playi—

_Wait a minute._

This isn't a game. _It's a test_. No, make that _the final test_. A test where students put their skills to the ultimate test and earn their title. Or for Sonic's case, to earn the title of… _the Dragon Warrior_.

Espio gulps his food down and gives Sonic a devious glare as Sonic returns one back. Everything that Sonic has learned all week was finally put to the test. And looks like Espio is _not_ going to go easy on him.

"You are _free… to eat!_" Espio sneers at his student; hoping to get him fuel up for the battle. And how right was he.

"AM I?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"ARE YOU?!" Espio cried out. As a skilled martial artist, he spins the chopsticks with only one hand with the help of his fingers.

Taking noticed that was his "_come at me"_ motion; Sonic holds his chopstick at ready. "Let's do this."

_And it is on!_

Using his fist, Sonic slams down on the rock; causing the bowl of dumplings to airborne due to the impact. He was hoping that Espio wouldn't get them at a high reach. But the chameleon proved him wrong. He jumped high in the air and eats every single one of them.

_All except for one_.

Now was Sonic's chance. He jumps up; ready to gobble up the dumpling that he has been starving since Day 1. But once again, Espio beats him to it. The chameleon quickly grabs the food with his chopstick before Sonic can even lick it. The hedgehog losses altitude and falls to the ground. Espio lands gracefully on the ground. He glances at his student; picturing his sly look again while holding the dumpling. But the hedgehog was not down yet. He flips up and pulls the dumpling out of Espio's hold before he could eat it. But Sonic wasn't quick enough to grab the dumpling once it has landed in the same bowl from before because Espio beta him to it.

The chameleon used his chopsticks to grab hold and move it around while Sonic tried his best to grab the dumpling. A few more evades and Espio tips the bowl upside down; trapping the dumpling inside. Espio gives a look to Sonic before flipping the other two bowls over.

He then begins to shuffles the bowl around; hoping for Sonic to lose where the sole dumpling. But during the training process, Sonic has managed to gain good eye coordination. After picking up where the prize is as Espio went at lightning speed, Sonic grabs the chosen bowl and flips it up.

_He has found the dumpling! But the fight isn't over._

Just before he grabs it, Epsio was there first. The chameleon uses his chopsticks as weapons to hopefully smack Sonic's chopsticks away with the help of his fingers like their little feet kicking their tall opponents away. After a few whacks from the sticks, Sonic decided to take this match off the table. He slaps the bowl away from the rock and just before it hits the ground, Sonic kicks the bowl; causing the dumpling to fly up right out of the bowl. He was only a reach away from grabbing the dumpling but Espio takes one of his chopsticks and spears it. It hits the food before the hedgehog could even grabbed it and sends it into a branch of a tree; high above them.

Espio then leaps up for it but wanting the dumpling more, Sonic used his chopsticks to grab Espio by his tail and sends him to the ground. They both looked up to notice the dumpling was slipping from the chopstick's grip. Espio skilfully gets out of his grip and puts Sonic in his grip but even the hedgehog knows how to get out of it. The chameleon manages to flip him over; sending him to the ground once again. Right above them, the dumpling manages to slip out of the stick's grip and begins to descend to the ground. Sonic quickly looks at the falling dumpling and then at Espio who has took his eyes of his attacker.

_Now's my chance!_

With the help of his legs, Sonic manages to get up, pushes Espio away and stands there with his mouth. Finally, he was just only seconds away from having his snack…

…if only Espio didn't jab him under the chin with the second chopstick. The dumpling itself bounced off Sonic's nose and down onto Espio's right arm. Sonic quickly opens his eyes and smack the dumping in the air again and delivers a sweep to Espio's legs but the chameleon manages jump in the air in time and kicks the dumpling in the other direction. Sonic forgets about Espio and runs after the dumpling.

_Time to take it up a notch._

Espio ditches his chopstick and grabs his bamboo staff nearby. He attacks Sonic from behind but the hedgehog sees him coming and blocks his oncoming attacks. During the little brawl, the dumpling was about to hit the ground but Sonic kept it flying by kicking it in the air while still blocking Espio's attacks and sending his own. After blocking the staff on his right, Sonic slams it down with his foot before jumping in the air and rebounds the dumpling away from Espio with the help from his stomach. The chameleon could only watch it with his mouth hanging out. Once Sonic has gained his ground, he looks up to see dumpling soaring towards him. With his chopsticks in his hands, he nabs it's with one reach.

_The battle is over. The final test has concluded._

Espio couldn't believe it. Sonic has beaten him. His new student has improved so much for one week and he has passed his final test. He couldn't help but… smiled about it.

Sonic was catching his breath while lowering his arm and looks at Espio. His master closed his eyes and gestures silently… _Sonic is now free to eat_.

Relived that he can finally eat, Sonic looks at the dumpling. But for some reason, he raised an eyebrow…

…and tosses the dumpling into Espio's open hand. Surprised, Espio opened his eyes and looks up to him. _He won but why wasn't he eating his prize? He went one week without food so he should be hungry._

Sonic shrugs his shoulder and gave him the simple answer. "I'm not hungry."

Espio couldn't believe what he has just heard from someone who eats for a living. By declining to eat the dumpling, it proves that Sonic has overcome his psychological dependence on food. The chameleon smiles at his answer and tosses the dumpling away.

Sonic stands up straight and salutes. "Master."

Espio does the same thing. The master and the pupil bow to each other.

The chameleon has finally trained Sonic into a skilled and capable warrior; maybe more skilled than any of the Five. Not to mention that Sonic's senses grew sharper and had achieved tremendous improvements in body, mind and spirit.

_He knew then that Sonic was ready._

_Ready to receive the Dragon Scroll and revive the unlimited power that came with it._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Alright! We are getting close to the final. Next, we have the fight between the Five and Shadow. This turned out to be a good fight. Can't wait to starting writing up this one.<strong>

**First off, I have been fights lately with my sister and it was starting to get worse like to the part when we don't talk to each other anymore and she thinks I care more about my younger cousins and taking their sides more than her. I may be an expert on coming up with FanFics but I'm just having trouble with dealing with my siblings and the relationship we have. If you guys have any advices on what to do with her, send a PM. I would really appreciate the help.**

**Lastly, news from Down Under would have heard about the death of TV Personality Charlotte Dawson. I'm sure most of you would pretty much know about the online death threats and abusive messages that were made on her Twitter account back in 2012 which sends her into depression. For the people who send her those death threats, I just have one thing to say:**

**_Shame on you_.**

**For what you said to her, you are partly responsible for her death. I don't know what she has done to you but I bet most of you were a bunch of nobodies who are jealous and have nothing better to do but put the hate on someone who has suffer depression many years ago. People like you should have thought twice. But now that she's gone, you guys would felt bad right now. Normally, I would keep on going with the criticism but right now, I would like to say R.I.P to Charlotte and hope you are in a better place right now. You will be dearly missed.**

**Well, enough about me. Time for me to get started on the next chapter and so, in the meantime, don't forget to review, favourite me or this story and PM me and enjoy this instalment.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	16. The Five vs Shadow

**Chapter 15: The Five vs. Shadow**

The fields of Green Hill Zone proved to be beautiful during this time of the year. The grass itself proved to be lusting with emerald green and the water were sparkly as a the blue sky on a clear night. The beauty of it would have been captivated if it weren't for a cloudy day. No sunlight was slipping through the blanket of smokes. The wind was also picking up at this time of the day. It's kind of weather was perfect for one thing: a battle.

Right now at this very moment, only five people were running along the fields with one goal in mind.

_To stop Shadow in order to protect the city that they love dearly._

For countless days and tire nights, the Furious Five have made it to their destination: the Rope Bridge of Hope. The rope bridge itself stretched out for miles between the cliffs. The bridge itself was hanging above a huge abyss that was shrouded in mist.

At first, Amy was going to go solo to stop Shadow after what she has overheard in the conversation from her dear master and the so-called _Dragon Warrior_. But just before she high-tailed out of the city, she was joined by her fellow comrades – the rest of the Furious Five. Rather than taking her back, they joined her on the mission. They didn't want Amy to face off against Shadow who he proves to be the strongest warrior out of all of them and they want to fight him as much as she does. And now, that they have finally reached their destination, their mission was to cut the rope in hopes for Shadow to halt in his tracks. But if they failed to stop him, so will Station Square.

As they raced to the entrance, at the same time, so does the danger. The danger himself was also racing across one part of the bridge and he only needs to cross one before he reaches the grounds again and continues his voyage.

Shadow the Hedgehog has also had a difficult journey. After his wreckage on Prison Island, the rogue hedgehog has high-jack a speed boat that was not damage from the explosion and drove away from the island. After a few days of driving the transportation, he finally made it to the shores of the country – the same country where Station Square will be.

The Five finally stopped at the entrance; hoping that they are not too late and was hoping to take a breather. But their rest will have to wait. _Because Shadow is already here_.

He has made it to the opposite end of the last section of bridge and spotted the Five at the other side.

_So, this must the famous Furious Five I have been hearing about_. Both teams eye each other with an intense glare. It was also their first time meeting each other, especially for Amy; meeting her foster brother for the very first time ever. Not just face-to-face but in combat in a matter of seconds.

The black hedgehog flexed his hand into a fist before races across the bridge; heading straight towards the Five.

As the leader of the team, Amy's instinct kicked in. "Cut it!" she ordered her comrades. The four other warriors wasted no time slashing the ropes from the stone pillars. Once the ropes have disconnected from the pillars, the bridge slowly falls to the other side where it is still intact. Shadow is almost upon them once Amy has cut the final rope. As soon as the ropes leave the cliff, Shadow makes a leap for it, hoping to grab hold of the ledge towards freedom and destruction. The evil hedgehog was getting too close. Amy has to do something or else Station Square will fall. She did something that no-one would dare to do so. The pink hedgehog wiped out her hammer and launches herself into him, whacking him back with her weapon in his face. It caused Shadow to go flying back a few meters and Amy to fall. Luckily, her comrades were quick enough to grab the support ropes though they were stunned at first by Amy's move.

Shadow grabs onto the ropes and swings himself up while Amy gracefully lands on the bridge and puts up an aggressive stance while holding her hammer in front of her.

The two hedgehogs end up in the middle of the bridge as the others hold on the ropes for their dear lives. While Amy still maintains her combative pose, Shadow casually leans on one of the ropes, slightly tipping the edge of it. To his view, he only sees five warriors to fight but he was expecting… _much more_.

"Where's the _Dragon Warrior_?" Shadow asked.

Amy glares at the black hedgehog. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" That title was meant for her not for Sonic but Shadow does not believe her for a second.

He does a silent chuckle before looking back at Amy. "_You think I'm a fool_?" he scoffs before becoming very serious. He stands up straight and taking a step forward towards the young fighter. "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior." He then raised his voice. "None of you!"

The pink leader sneers at Shadow. _Great, her bluff has been foiled_. The others all exchange quick, worried looks. Guess he must have heard about what happened more than a week ago. Shadow begins to walk along the bridge without ant effort.

"I heard how he fell out of the sky on a ball of fire… that he's the warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen," Shadow explains the rumour that he heard in prison. As he got closer, Amy stood her ground. She was waiting for either Shadow to make his move or waiting for the right moment to make her move.

The ones holding the ropes with all their might; exchange quick and confused looks to each other. _He's not after them? He's only after_ –

"_Sonic_?!" Tails blurted it out but it was too late for the others to shush him up. Shadow now already knows it.

He smiles; now knowing the identity of his new opponent. "So that is his name… Sonic. Finally, a worthy opponent. Our battle will be _legendary_!" He raised his fist in the air.

_Since when is that hedgehog a worthy opponent? I'll show him **worthy**!_ Amy puts her hammer away and charges at the black hedgehog in fury; delivering a series of punches, kicks and blocks while Shadow does the same thing. During the brawl, Amy manages to grab his arm and flips him off the bridge but Shadow quickly grabs the rope; making the bridge goes on its side. This caused the others who are holding the rope to fall forward but manage to gain ground and pulls back the ropes. No matter what, they can't let go of the rope. Not when Amy is off of it and Shadow is still on it.

Hanging on the rope, Shadow leaps up to attack Amy who was hanging onto the board but he doesn't and goes high up in the air. Once the bridge was even again thanks to the loss of Shadow's weight, Amy looks up but has to winches her eye due to the sunlight burning through a weak cloud. At least, she was able to see Shadow coming towards her. The pink hedgehog flips the bridge over just before Shadow lands a deadly punch. His hand makes contact with the boards which broke off and falls down to the clouded abyss. The top half of Shadow's body goes through while the other half stays on the other side. With his leg secure around a board so he wouldn't fall, the battle resume between the two hedgehogs.

Amy was hanging onto a board while she tries her best block Shadow's oncoming attacks and sends her punches and kicks to him. But Shadow grabs her leg when she tries to roundhouse kick him to the face. He pulls her out of her grip of the boards and throws her into the mist. Luckily, Amy whips out her hammer again and hooks the end part to the rope; preventing her fall and goes back to fighting Shadow. Amy was putting up a good fight against Espio's former student but eventually, Shadow begins to gain the upper hand as it looks like Amy was about to pass out from all the hits that she is enduring. Back at the entrance, the others noticed this. They got to do something other than holding the ropes down so Amy wouldn't fall.

Normally he doesn't come up with ideas, Knuckles comes up with a solution. "Kate, Tails, you go help her. Me and Chip got this!"

The Dradian and the fox hand over the ropes to them and goes off to help their comrade. Nearly beaten, Amy was still holding on to the board as Shadow delivers more deadly hits to her. Shadow kicks her in the chin which sends only her top half through the boards before swinging up and kicks her again; sending her slamming through dozens of board before stopping. Two ropes break off and fall down into the trench. She never knew how powerful Shadow can be and now, she was going to dies at the hands of this… _monster_. While she is stunned, Shadow grabs the ropes and twists them around. The ropes closed on Amy's throat and she begins to choke.

At that moment, Kate flies up to Shadow and sends a roundhouse kick to the face, which causes him to let go of the ropes. Amy is freed from her trap, but ends up plummets down into the gorge. Using his flying skills, Tails was fast and manages to catch her before she met her end. Now balancing on the rope, it was now Shadow against Kate as the Dradian does her best to block Shadow's attacks while trying to evade but Shadow proved to be quick enough by going behind her and puts Kate in a choke-hold; choking her in the process.

**"**Knuckles!" she cries out. Now, worried for his friend, how can Knuckles help her out when he is holdi—

"Go!" Chip ordered; offering to hold the ropes so his echidna friend can join in on the fight. Once Knuckles hands him the rope and leaves for the battle, he leaves Chip all alone; holding up the bridge and all its opponents by himself. Not a good idea for a little red creature as he starts to drag due to the heavy weight. "ACK! _WhatwasIthinking_?!" he squeaked in panic.

Knuckles leaps into action. He raced to Kate's aid where he leaps up at Shadow and delivers a powerful uppercut in the jaws; sending the black hedgehog away from Kate and far back onto the rope. At the end, Chip groans when he was pulled forward from the impact on the ropes and nearly over the ledge. He was having a hard time holding onto the ropes but he was doing so well for a little guy thanks to his incredible strength.

Furious, Shadow picks himself up and starts running back to them; switching between ropes. Knuckles and Kate get into position as Tails flies up with Amy dangling from his arms. With Shadow getting closer, Amy needs to come up with a plan. They can't keep fighting Shadow forever. They need to take him down. _Permanently_.

Just then, Amy comes up a surprised attack. Even the guys know what she's talking about but Shadow doesn't. And he will never expect this.

"Chip!" Amy cried out. Given the signal, Chip used all his might and whips his end of the rope; sending a sine wave shooting towards Shadow. The Dradian and echidna notices this coming and jumps in the right time to avoid being hit. The rope continued its way until it wipes Shadow right in the face. Thanks to the impact, he gets stunned.

_Here's our chance!_

"Now!" the leader ordered. They all raced on the ropes; letting out their battle cries. Knuckles approach the hedgehog first and gives him a devastating punch in the guts. Next was Kate and by through teamwork, Knuckles grab Kate's hands and swings her around as she delivers an axle kick to the face. While flying, Tails cuts the rope – the other end – kicks the hedgehog higher and wraps Shadow up. With their opponent all tied up, Kate grabs Amy's hand and swings her up to Shadow's height. Wiping her hammer out, she does a might swung and hits the hedgehog hard. The pink hedgehog lands on the other rope with the others. She cuts the same rope; disconnecting it from the main line. Chip whips his end of the rope; returning his buddies safely back to the mountains.

All tied up, Shadow plummets down…and down; disappearing into the mist. A distant but faint crunch was made; implies that he has crashed into the far mountain. The Five were now breathless but as well, relieved.

_Shadow is finished_.

The Five have done it. They have finally defeated Shadow. Who needs the Dragon Warrior when the five best Kung-Fu masters can defeat the greatest threat that the world has ever known. With one final breath, Amy lets out a sign before making her decision.

"Let's go home," Amy announced before turning away. She can't wait to tell the big news to her master. Finally, for so many years, Epsio will finally accept her and her comrades for their recognition.

_But the relief is short-lived..._

Just she heads for home with his friends; Kate notices something in the distance. _Something… strange_. Confusion took over her face as she grabs hold of the leader's shoulder; halting her path. Amy turns around and sees what Kate sees.

She doesn't know if her eyes are playing tricks on her or is the rope on the other end of the bridge is circling the far mountain peak? That can't be possible unless—

Amy's eyes go wide with dread.

_No…no, no, no, no, no, no, No!_

The rope wipes up... to find out Shadow isn't there. So, if he is not at the end of the rope, then… _where is he_?

The Five didn't have time to answer… because their target suddenly appeared right behind them with a crash. Startled, the heroes whirled around. Shadow has survived the battle and was now on this side. This proves Shadow is unstoppable. The black hedgehog stands up; glances at them with an impressed grin.

"Espio has taught you well..." he acknowledges them. As quick as lightning, Shadow strikes Knuckles in the chest, who instantly freezes up and collapses to the down. The Five gasp in horror. _What? He knows nerve attacks but how?_ They looked back in shock to see that Shadow isn't done yet.

"…but he didn't teach you everything."

_It was the last thing he said before lunging towards the rest…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh. My. GOD! One day. I have finished this chapter in ONE. FREAKIN. DAY! How amazing is THAT?! I never knew I could do it but I did. Praise to me for this achievement. I bet then next ones will be a lot shorter.<strong>

**Other than that, that was a great fight between Shadow and the Five. It was another biggest highlight of the movie. How the Five were trying to stop this menace before he hits the city proves that they are willing to do anything to make sure nothing bad will happened to their home that they love and dear. Great scene by the way.**

**Also, in one of my FanFics, I did a little section in each chapter where I answer your reviews/PMs. Well, I'm not doing for this story since it is coming to a close but I will answer them at the very last chapter for that's alright with you guys.**

**Next, my grandparents were over for the weekend but that didn't interfere with my stories because like I said before, I finish this one in one day and that was back on Monday. The next chapter will be probably short but maybe for the fight scenes, they will be longer. I'll never know once I start writing them. Plus, I'll update my profile today._  
><em>**

**Well, with a few chapters to go, we are almost to the end. Other than that I can WAIT to get started on the next story… once I have a good week break, that's all. So in the meantime, review, comment, favourite me or this story or PM me. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and have a great week, folks!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

**_I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me._**


	17. The Secret of the Dragon Scroll Pt 1

**Chapter 16: The Secret of the Dragon Scroll Pt. 1**

Back at the Jade Tower, the sun has risen in a very nice orange glow as two warriors arrived at the main gate. They have just returned from the mountains from what it turned out to be a changing week. Not only for Sonic who has become a Kung Fu master and was now skilled enough to hopefully to defeat Shadow but for Espio as well. _He too has changed_. At first, he was grumpy old chameleon who wanted to get rid of Sonic but now, he was sincerer master and is almost fulfilling his promise that he made to the late master for training the Dragon Warrior. The final step for Sonic was to give him the Dragon Scroll that has been left untouched for many years.

As they entered the courtyard, Sonic has an easy spring to his step. "You have done well, hedgehog," acknowledges the chameleon.

The smiling hedgehog couldn't help but brag a bit more. "Done well? _Done well_?" He becomes all excited of he has accomplish at the end of his training. "I've done _awesome_!"

He swings his arms up but accidently hits Espio in the face; knocking him off balance. Annoyed, the master quickly regains his dignity and keeps on walking. He was also think about what became of his students since he left the Station Square about a week ago. Maybe they are in the Training Arena doing their usual routine? Or maybe they are in the kitchen enjoying a tasty meal. Sooner or later, he will find out eventually.

He turns his attention back on Sonic. "The mark of a true hero is humility," Espio said before putting on a smile. "But yes… you have done…" he then does a playful punch into Sonic's side which it was hard enough for him to stagger, "…awesome."

Although he finds it painful in his chest, he laughed it off with Espio joining him. For the past few days, both Sonic and Espio have formed a bond and became good friends after their time together. Espio has learned to respect the hedgehog like the teen has already to the master.

But their good time has halted. Their chuckles begin to falter when they heard something approaching in the distance.

_Sounds like…__flapping wings?_

The two creatures turned around to the source to see an indistinct figure coming through the clouds high above them.

"Huh?" Sonic uttered as the character got closer which became a lot more visible.

_It's Kate. And by the looks of it, she is carrying… the others?_

The wounded Dradian falls into the courtyard; crashing in a heap. Her paralysed comrades are scatted in the middle as the warrior begins to catch her breath after carrying them from the rope bridge all the way to home. For some reason, Shadow didn't paralyse her. Maybe, for some reason, he wanted to give the message to Espio in person that he has overpowered the Five; effortlessly and was heading this way no time.

At the sight of his student all defeated and with their fur and skin all bruised and battered, this has made the chameleon speechless. Now, he knows what his students have been doing while he was gone.

_They went to face Shadow. All by themselves_.

To him, it was a rather foolish and fatal mistake to take on a potent warrior like the black hedgehog. Then again, he did mention that he was out of options on how to defeat him so his students decided to take him head on. Espio mention before that it was not their destiny to defeat Shadow. Guess they didn't listen to him and look how it turned out.

Shocked to see his heroes, Sonic quickly throws his backpack aside and rushes over to them. "Guys? GUYS! They're dead?!" he cries out but checks again. "No, they're breathing! They're asleep?!" He checks again. "No their eyes are open…"

The Dradian herself was exhausted from all that flying. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were all muddled and her legs and arms were all filled up with big bruises but other than that, she and the others are very much _alive_.

The chameleon approached his moving pupil. By the look of his face, he knows they went after Shadow despite his warning. And they have a warning to deliver.

"We were no match… for his… nerve attack…" Kate uttered while catching her breath.

The shocked master approaches the first one who is paralysed. He places his hand on Chip's body. Terror has already stabbed his heart. He has fear for this for so long.

"He has gotten stronger…" Espio spoke. He presses some pressure points on the red creature's chest; freeing him from his state. He revives with a gasp.

Sonic was also shock from what he has seen and heard. "What? Shadow? _Stronger_?" he said. He was standing next to Tails as Espio comes over to the motionless fox with his fist right above him. The chameleon starts freeing Tails with Sonic leaning over him. The fox was suddenly released from his paralysis… only to deliver a punch to Sonic's face. The hedgehog grabbed hold of his face in pain as the fox fearfully sit up.

"He's too fast!" he cried out. He slowly realizes where he is and looks up to see the hedgehog that just got sucker-punch by him. "Oh! Sorry , Sonic."

Espio goes over to Amy and kneels before her. He works to free her as the pink hedgehog gasps when she's revived. Once she came to, she looks away from her master; ashamed for what she done.

"I thought we could stop him…" she croaked. But Espio wasn't mad at them at the moment. He knows that they did everything they could to stop Shadow.

"He could have killed all of you," he quietly rebuked her; walking over to Knuckles who was the only one still paralysed.

Standing next to the chameleon, Chip was barely on his two feet. "So, why didn't he?"

"So you could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But unfortunately, it won't work," he answered; freeing Knuckles.

After seeing his heroes wounded before him, Sonic was now more worried than before. "Uh, it might… I mean, maybe a little," he tap his fingers together; nervously. "I'm pretty scared," he admitted. He never knew Shadow was stronger than he was years ago. He was now petrified.

"You can defeat him, hedgehog!" Espio strongly urges his student.

Sonic just stares at his master. "Are you kidding me? Well, if they can't take him down, then I can't." the hedgehog begins to doubt himself as the Five around him are all tired and flattened. "They're five _masters_. I'm just one _me_."

Sensing Sonic's hesitation, Espio knows what to say to make the hedgehog confident again. "But you will have the one thing _that no one else does_."

Sonic's eyes went so wide.

_Don't tell me. Is he saying what I think he's SAYING?!_

* * *

><p>The heroes of Mobius made their way into the Hall of Warriors where the moment is at hand. High above the moon pool filled with a number of peach blossom petals that re floating on the calm surface is the Dragon Scroll; resting in the mouth of the golden dragon on the ceiling. The seven warriors look on the ancient artefact with great admiration. For many years, they have been dying to wonder what the secret to limitless power is and now, they are moments away from finding out. Only one person is going to get the Dragon Scroll. And that person is the Dragon Warrior.<p>

After looking at the scroll, Sonic turns his attention to his master. "You really… believe that I'm ready, Espio?" he asked. He has been only training for a week and Espio wants to give him the Dragon Scroll. Was it too soon for him? For him, Shadow is on his way here and there wasn't enough time. But the chameleon has now full confidence in him.

The master turns to face him and placed his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "You are… _Sonic_."

Sonic was now surprised and puts on a smile. He couldn't believe Espio is addressing him by his name rather than 'hedgehog'. It seems Espio has finally believed that Sonic is the Dragon Warrior and he has respect for him.

But his smile dropped when Espio walks over to the side of the hall. Hanging on a rack surrounded by candles was Eggman's staff. Right above the staff is a portrait of the late great master; performing his usual Tai Chi beneath the peach tree. When the royal staff has heard the passing of Master Eggman, they did a painting of the master in honour of him. As his students stand by, Espio halts in front of the display. He takes a deep breath before taking the staff off the stand and walks over to the reflecting pool. As he comes to the edge of the pool, the chameleon looks up at the scroll before looking down and closing his eyes.

_This is it; the big moment._

Opening his eyes, Espio whirls the staff around until he places it behind him. That is when the peach blossom petals were picked up by the wind that was made by the master. Espio has learned this form from Eggman during his youth and now, in the name of Eggman, he was fulfilling the last wish from the late master. He continues to twirl the staff around as the petals rise in a flickering, spinning cloud up from the pool. Sonic and the others watch on; expectantly. Espio continues to do the form as the gentle tornado rise up around the carving that holds the Dragon Scroll. A single petal flew up to the edge of the artefact and lands on top of it.

The scroll begins to move due to the extra weight. Espio notices this and stops spinning the staff. The Dragon Scroll falls out of its hold and heads straight for the pool. At the last second, Espio reaches out with the staff in front of him. He catches the scroll with the end of the staff. Once it was catch and due to the weight of it, the staff itself drops and makes contact with the water; making a small but quiet ripple.

_Success!_

Astonished, Sonic takes a couple steps forward. Petals fall behind him as Espio turns around to face the speechless hedgehog and hold sit out to him. "Behold, the _Dragon Scroll_. This is yours."

Cracking a smile, Sonic reaches out for the scroll. But the second he does, he hesitates. "Wait!" He shouted but becomes softer. "What happens when I read it?"

"No one really knows," Espio said, "but legend says that you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing-beat."

"Whoa!" Sonic gasped. "_Really_? Cause that's really cool!"

Espio continues on. "Yes. And you will be able to see light in the deepest cave. You will also feel the universe in motion around you."

While he was explaining the limitless power to Sonic, the hedgehog couldn't help but get overexcited as he begins to imagine what kind of powers he would possess. The expectations are overwhelming his mind at this moment. "WOW!" he quickly get into a bow stance while punching. "So, can I punch through walls?" Brought his feet together and does little circle motions with his index finger. "Can I do perform a quadruple back flip?"

Espio was beginning to be annoyed since Sonic was again not paying attention. "Focus."

But Sonic continue to rant on; getting into a fighting stance this time. "Or _maybe_ I will have invisib—"

The chameleon holds the scroll out a bit. "_Focus_!"

Sonic gets out of his daydream and turns his attention back to Espio. "Huh?"

"Focus," Espio instructed the hedgehog.

"Oh, yeah… yeah," Sonic nodded.

"Read it, Sonic, and fulfil your destiny," Espio urges. "Read it and become... _the Dragon Warrior_!"

For the second time, Sonic's eyes went wide. "Awesome!" Sonic gasps; taking thescroll from Espio's hand. It was the moment of truth. Once he has opened it, he will know the secret to limitless power and fulfil his destiny as the Dragon Warrior. He grasps the tube and begins to twist the top off off…but for some reason, it didn't budge. Sonic grabs hold of the top and strains at it.

The hedgehog chuckles lightly and starts again. "It's impossible to open." He strains it again. He puts it in his mouth and tries to bite it off.

Espio just looks at him. _Doesn't hedgeh—Sonic know how to open things?_

"Come on baby. Come on now..." Sonic grunts; trying all his might to take the lid off.

Letting out a silent sign, Espio holds out his hand; offering to open it up for Sonic. The hedgehog sees the offer and passes him the scroll. Espio grabs hold of the end…and pops the end off; effortlessly.

_Oh! You pull it off, not twist it. _The chameleon and passes the opened container back to Po.

"Thanks," Sonic acknowledge; grabbing the container and pulls out the scroll_. "_Guess I probably loosened it up for you though..." Now in his hands was the scroll; ready to be unfold. Sweat was now rolling down on his forehead. "Okay, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he unrolls the scroll. As opens up the ancient artefact, Espio and the Five watch him; all eager to witness the history in the making. The golden light has bathed Sonic's face as he opened his eyes. He has finishes opening the scroll and takes a good loo—

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_**"

Gasping, Espio and the Five are all startled by his sudden scream. The hedgehog stops screaming and takes a few breaths before looking at the scroll again. He raised an eyebrow and looks at Espio. He looked utterly terrified… and _confused_. The chameleon was now concerned. _What did he see? What did make the hedgehog scream? Was it something that he must do like destroy Station Square or worse, the world, in order gain the secret? Or was it t—_

"It's blank," he answered.

_Ok, something that Espio was NOT expecting._

"_What_?" Espio exclaimed. _What does Sonic means __**it's blank**__?_

"Here! Have a look for youself!" Sonic said; showing him the inside of the scroll.

Surprised that he too was going to look inside, Espio covered his eyes and turns his head away. "What - _No_! I am forbidden to look upo—"

But he can't help himself. He quickly grabs the scroll from Sonic's hands; causing him to drop the staff and takes a peek. He closes and opens it a couple of times. Looks back and front. He was hoping there was a secret message that would appear. But no matter how many times he thoroughly looks, there was nothing.

_No secret message._

_No visuals._

_Nothing. Just __a blank, golden reflective surface._

The master lowers the scroll while still looking at it; astonished. "_Blank_? I don't…" he looks to his students, "… I don't understand."

Neither does his students. They were also shocked from the news. They have waited years for this moment. But now that the secret is out, they were all speechless. Not to mention that they never thought of what the secret can be. Espio turns away and looks back; contemplative. While taking the time for this new information to absorb, one question rattles in his mind: What cant this mean? Meanwhile, Sonic, on the other hand, is deeply disappointed. He finally finds out the secret only to find its blank as the clear river with no meaning.

He was the first to break the silence. "Okay. So like, _Eggman_... was just a crazy old human after all?" Sonic wonders.

"No. Master Eggman was wiser than all of us," Espio corrected him while walking back to the pool to pick the container and proceed to seal the scroll up.

"Oh, come on! Face it. He picked me by accident," Sonic infuriated exclaimed; crossing his arms over. "Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" The hedgehog looks away; dejectedly. The Five also didn't argue about this outcome but they have another thing on their minds.

"But… who will stop Shadow?" Amy shakily wonders. She knew neither herself nor her teammates can defeat him. They already faced him and look how that turned out.

"He won't hesitate to destroy everything… _and everyone_," Tails pointed out while holding on his injured tail.

As they discuss these questions, Espio gazes down at his reflection in the moon pool. In his hands is the now-sealed Dragon Scroll. Espio did not see how Sonic could defeat the black hedgehog on his own. With Shadow approaching the city in matter of minutes and there was nothing else that could be done; that only leads one last resort for the chameleon. After a long moment, he looks oddly calm as he turns to face his students. He knew his decision is a risky one but what choice does he have.

"_No_." He hands the scroll to Sonic before taking a step forward to the Five. "Evacuate Station Square. You must protect the citizens from Shadow's destruction," he ordered. If the Five and Sonic are going to do that, that leaves only one person out.

The de facto leader herself speaks up. "What about you, master?"

Looking away from his foster daughter's face, Espio knew she and the others are going to like this news one bit.

"_I will fight him_," he spitefully answered.

By the look on Sonic's face, the Five were not the only ones. The hedgehog stares at him like he's gone crazy.

"_What_?" Sonic gasped. _Espio was going to fight Shadow_. After what has happened to the Five, the chameleon would be insane to go through something like that.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape," the chameleon explained his situation.

"But Espio... he'll kill you," Sonic pointed out.

His expression quickly changed to full of sorrow. "Then I will finally have paid for my mistake."

_By death?! _

The Five and Sonic all looked devastated. Their master is going to make the ultimate sacrifice himself to stop Shadow and save his city. The five heroes all knew that their master was willing to do anything to protect his people and that time was now.

Espio turned back to his students as Sonic steps up. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me." For what he was about to say, one student of his student had always longed to hear from her master and now, she will finally get a chance to hear it before they part ways. "I am _very _proud to have been your master."

He proudly smiles at them and salutes them. The Five and Sonic respectfully saluted back. As the Five had their eyes close, Sonic didn't. He was heartbroken from all this. He watches Espio turn away and stops at the edge of the moon pool. In the short time that they knew each other, they have grown respect for one and another. And now, Espio was expecting to die in battle.

Away from their view, Espio too was heartbroken. He knew it was a risky move but time was running out as Shadow is getting closer and closer to the city and he knew he has to get his students out of the city in order to protect the citizens of Station Square. So, if he fails, he know that his students will protect the people of Station Square.

The Five begin to move out. _All excerpt for Sonic_. Tails sees the motionless hedgehog and goes up to him. The fox kindly puts his hand on Sonic's shoulder; pulling him away. At first, the hedgehog resists for a moment. But knowing that they were ordered by Espio as his final wish, he was then reluctantly leaves with the Five.

_Now, the Five and Sonic's mission was to send the warning to everyone about Shadow's return and __evacuate_ _the city as quickly as they can. And for Espio to stop him at all cost._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Part 1 down, part 2 coming soon. Sorry for the late update. Just got back from drama (My drama class, of course. Then again, my life is full of drama!) and I haven't finished reviewing this chapter to make sure it's good and this section. At first I was going to finish this chapter like the previous one but with my grandparents down for the weekend, I had little time. But now, with probably six chapters to go – Yes, that's right. SIX CHAPTERS TO GO! Until this story is complete! CAN'T WAIT! After this, I would probably have a week break, get my head around for the next story by getting <strong>**inspirations from either reading or watching. By the way for the next story I'm doing, it is one of the first stories that I did years ago. Guess which one?**

**Also, my job interview is tomorrow and I think they are weekend shifts if I get it. That doesn't mean it will halt my stories, I will have time.**

**Anyway, nothing from me, have a nice week and see ya Sunday!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	18. The Secret of the Dragon Scroll Pt 2

**Chapter 17: The Secret of the Dragon Scroll Pt. 2**

_Shadow's arrival will be very soon. And the warning has already flooded the streets of Station Square._

Once the warning has been made, the citizens were already scrambling to get out of the city and far away from the danger as possible. Years ago, many have fear of the annihilation made by their once hero. They begin to collect their necessities that they need on their travel.

The Five were already at the base of the Jade Tower's stairs. After saying farewell to their master which would probably be the last time, they vowed on his last wish that they would protect Station Square with their lives. Although they were still injured from their battle with the runaway hedgehog hours ago, they manage to regain few more energy; enabling them to walk on their two feet. Even Chip who has managed to get his wings moving.

"We have got to get them out of the city safety," Amy pointed out while carrying a lit lantern in her gloved hand. She was still enduring the pain in her chest where it hurts the most from one of Shadow's attacks.

At the corner of her eye, Kate spotted a crying baby tiger cub sitting on the street curb; all alone. Tear streaks were already strained her furry face as the Dradian approached the child. The kind warrior took pity of her; picking the creature up and hold her gentle in her arms.

She extended out her wings. "Come, little one. Let's find your mother." The Dradian leaps in the air and let her wings do the magic as she flies in the air that was blanket in the same clouds that surrounded the area at the Rope Bridge of Hope. Although she too was hurt, her wings were still strong enough for her to travel in the sky but low enough to find the kid's family in the bustling crowd.

As the pink hedgehog watches the flying human-dragon hybrid fly off, it was time for the leader of the Five to fill her role and began to lead the evacuation in spite of her sadness. She turned to the three remaining team-mates. "Knuckles, you gather up the citizens from the southern region. Chip, you get the northern. Tails, you light the way."

Amy passes him her lantern. Tails takes the light in his grasp, twirls his tails around and flies in the air. The pink hedgehog looks in the distance to see Kate has already located the kid's family and goes off to help everyone else. With all her team-mates spilt up and helping the community to evacuate, Amy does the same thing. She decided to help a family who are close to her with their belongings. Approaching the family, the pink leader helps carry their bags and leads them to the city's exit.

The only person who was left on the stairs and not far behind Amy was a certain hedgehog. Not just the Five but he too was overwhelmed by this event. All by himself on stairs, he stops to watch the others go off to do their own part in order to help the city. Under any circumstances, they knew they were ready for this. Letting out a sad sign, he moves off the steps and keeps on walking.

He makes his way through the active city of Station Square. As others panic through the streets, he shared a mixture of sadness and depression with his head down. With all these emotions rattling inside of him, he really wants to go somewhere where he can forget all of his troubles. And he knew just the place.

_His home._

_His __**real**__ home._

It has only been more than a week since he has last rested in his own room, where he has served a meal due to the business that he works and where… he has last seen his dad. It wasn't that long since he has last seen his dad. It was before he was announced as the Dragon Warrior. He didn't have a chance to come down and see him. After all this time, he felt bad for seeing his dad for so long and more importantly, shameful to see his dad; leaving him unexpected.

Just when he was a few steps away from the shops entrance, the same leopard and the pig; the ones from the day of the tournament, were carrying their belongings. The leopard then spotted the hedgehog and nudged his friend beside him.

"_Look, it's the Dragon Warrior_," he scoffs. His friend nods in agreement.

Dishearten hedgehog glances at them. _Some hero I turned out to be_. Rather than take on Shadow which he was supposed to do but instead, Espio will take his place. He couldn't help but feel like he is part of the blame. Why did Espio have to force the entire city to evacuate in order to prevent Shadow from harming anyone? Was it to because to fix the mistake he made all those years ago? Well, yes. But wasn't this Sonic's destiny. _To defeat Shadow and to bring to Station Square_?

While he continued to think, he finds himself at the entrance of the shop. He looks up to see the one person he knew all his life. _His father_. Vector the Crocodile was packing most of his belongings on his cart. Most of them were the store's items. It looks like Vector wants the business to continue in a new location. As he continued to pack wasn't expecting a customer. _More like a familiar face._

At first, Sonic couldn't bring himself to see his dad after been gone for a while; more than he has been in all of his life. But he can't hide himself forever. One of these days, he has to face it head-on. _Well, here goes nothing._

After taking a deep breath, Sonic takes few steps inside. "H-hey, Dad," he spoke up before looking down again; not wanting to see his father's reaction.

The sound of his voice caught Vector off guard. The croc turns around and to his surprise, standing a few feet away from him was his hedgehog son; looking all shameful. Shock has taken over face when he saw Sonic but another emotion has now taken over his face: _Joyful_.

"Sonic!" Vector cried out. _What would be the first thing as a father like Vector to do when he haven't seen his son like Sonic for so long?_ Simple, he rushed over, picks him up and pulls him into tight hug. Sonic was surprised that his father was hugging him rather than scowling him. Guess Vector missed his waiter – _no, his son so much_. Just like Vector, Sonic missed him as well. Touched by this, Sonic smiles and hugs his reptile guardian back. Right now, he was glad to be with his only family.

While still in the embrace, a rustling was heard. Sonic's eyes whip open to see Vector puts him down, pulls him out of the hug and straighten… _his apron_?

"It great to have you back, son," Vector said; beaming with a smile. He goes back to his loaded cart. Vector must have fastened the apron around his son's waist while they were hugging. _Looks like he did miss his waiter son after all._ _Great. Back to square one._ Guess Vector knew Sonic's dream of being a Kung Fu warrior didn't work out so he comes back to where he was meant to be. The Chilli Dog dream lives on.

The blue hedgehog looks down once again; listlessly. "Good to be back."

Vector grabs the handle of the cart and faces his son. "Let's go, Sonic." He begins to pull the cart out of the shop with Sonic trailing behind. They both leave the home and their shop, possibly forever. As he walks out of the entrance, Sonic glances back at the Jade Tower with a wretched expression.

_Goodbye, Espio. And... I'm sorry._

As they walk, Vector came up with ideas for their future. "So for our next shop, I think it's time for a new change," the croc begins. "The future of Chilli Dogs will have not just Chilli but Tofu mixture as well. I know I did mention before that Tofu was stupid but if you think about it, it's a great way to bring in vegetarian customers to our store." The head chef was unaware that Sonic is slowing down. Miserably, the blue hedgehog looks down at the scroll in his hand as Vector continues to rant about the changes of their new restaurant.

He was so close. _So close_ of achieving his dream as a Kung Fu master. _Just like in his dreams_. _Frighting side-by-side with the Five. Being the greatest hero that the world has ever known. _But now, his dream was shattered and was back where it all started. All his hope was crushed. As Sonic comes to a stop, many people and creatures moved around him and continued to press on for the exit.

"Also, I was thinking, maybe this time we'll have a separate bathroom for you to have," Vector suggested. "_Hmm_? You like that?" Vector turns around and notices that Sonic has stopped following him. The croc also noticed the gloomy look on his face. A while back, Sonic admits to his father that he loves Kung Fu which at first surprised him but knows that dream would never happen. He had a dream before when he was a young croc but to him, it was a stupid dream. But for Sonic's, it looks like he really wants his dream to come true. Vector felt so bad for him.

He walks back to his son sympathetically. "Er, Sonic..." he spoke up as Sonic looks up to see him. "I'm sorry things didn't work out. It just... wasn't meant to be."

Sonic slumps down on the floor. _Great moral support, Dad. That really helps me. _**_A lot._**

Vector lets out a sign. He couldn't bother to see his son all gloomy. "Sonic, please. Forget everything else. Your destiny still _awaits_. We are Chilli Dog folk. Spicy food runs deep through our veins!" Vector was hoping his little speech would cheer him up but it didn't.

Sonic looks away. He was not encouraged by this. "I don't know, Dad. To tell ya the truth, sometimes…" he was having trouble to say what was next, "I can't believe I'm actually your son."

_Wow_. Vector was taken aback by this statement. _Sonic was ashamed… to be his son_. Vector tries to speak but couldn't find the words.

_Maybe… just maybe… it was time. Time to tell him… important._

Vector steps towards his son.

"_Sonic_…"

The hedgehog glances at his father. By the look on Vector's face, it looks important. "There is something… I should have told you… a long time ago..."

This brings Sonic's attention. He stands up. "Okay..."

The croc opens his mouth but quickly shuts it. He looks to the side; in case anyone is around. Finding out that they are the only ones here, he turns back to his son. He motions his son to come closer. Sonic moves forward. Vector motion again and Sonic moves more closely. Vector places his hand beside his mouth and begins to say what his son really wants to hear. Vector opens his mouth again—

"The secret ingredient of my Secret Ingredient Mixture for Chilli Dogs," Vector whisper.

Sonic's face fell flat. He was NOT expecting this.

"_Oh_," Sonic uttered. He fakes the excitement; not wanting to disappoint his father. On the other hand, he will finally know the secret ingredient he has heard for so long so he continued to listen.

"Ok. The secret ingredient is..." the croc pauses dramatically while taking a deep breath, _"…nothing_."

And Sonic was NOT expecting that either. He taken completely by surprised.

"_Huh_?"

Vector nodded. "You heard me. _Nothing_. There is no secret ingredient! I just made it all up!" The croc admits his secret to his son.

Sonic was still confused than ever. "So, wait. Hold on. It's just the original mixture? You don't add some kind of special spice or different meat or something?

"You don't have to." Vector places a hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Listen son, in order to make something special, you just have to _believe_ it's special. That is the secret."

_So, to make something special, you have to believe in it. Or in other words, to be something special, you have to believ—_

Just then, Sonic looks at his father with dawning realization. He picks up the scroll and removed it from its container. He unrolls it to reveal the same golden reflection. Sonic looks down at the surface which shows a reflection. _Of himself_.

_He understands now._

_The secret to limitless power._

His eyes become wide as Sonic looks at his father. "_There is no secret ingredient…_"

Vector raised his eyebrow in confused as Sonic turns back to look at the Jade Tower. Thunder clouds begin to gather around the building. Sonic puts the scroll back in its container.

Now knowing the secret, Sonic runs back to the Jade Tower. The croc was surprised that his son was heading for the other way that he started to freak out. "SONIC! What are you doing?"

Sonic doesn't stop running but he looks back to see his dad. "Don't worry, Dad! Just go with everyone else and get out of the city. I KNOW what I'm doing!"

Vector wanted to remind him that the last time he said something like that; he almost got himself killed from that _'firework experiment'_ a while back. But it was too late as Sonic has already made his way to the base of the Jade Tower.

He halts in front of the stairs and looks up to the building. The stormy clouds have already draped around the city in a matter of seconds. Looking down at the Dragon Scroll in his hands and with a new shade of confidence appeared on his face, Sonic starts to race up the stairs.

_I know what I must do._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Now's this is the moment you all been waiting for …..…..…...<strong>

**ESPIO VS. SHADOW!**

**Then, it's the epic two part chapters – Sonic vs. Shadow!**

**Only five more chapters to go! Sorry for the wait. I was busy yesterday and I didn't have time to finish it. But I promise that won't happen again.**

**First off, Vector is BACK! It's has been like what, 14 chapters! YIKES! That croc sure has been gone for a long time. At first, when I saw this movie, I though Mr. Ping was going to tell Po that he was adopted but he tells him about the Secret Soup instead. Well, at least he told him about his origin in the second movie – which I WILL write up next year (I hope; depends on time but we'll see). But we will get to see him very soon.**

**Anyway, I had my job interview on Friday and guess what? I GOT THE JOB! Which means more time gaining experiences & money and less time writing my FanFics. But I can't let that happened. They will probably night time shift so I'll get more time in the day-time. But I won't find out until next week where I'll get the time for my shifts**

**Also, went to a friend of my 21****st**** birthday bash! Wow, first mine and then someone else's. The theme was also Harry Potter so I end up taking my sister's colourful owl that she made in primary school. The night was a great one and it was good to catch up with my friends that night.**

**Before I forgot, I do want to answer your reviews/PMs but I wanted to do that at the last chapter. It'll save me time, that's all.**

**So, that's it for me. Don't forget to review, comment, favourite, PM me or whatever and I'll get back to you.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	19. Espio vs Shadow

**Chapter 18: Espio vs. Shadow**

_It was calm before the storm. But now, that the storm is here, calm has dissipated._

High above on the roof tops of the Jade Tower at the entrance of the Hall of Warriors, Espio was the only soul left in the city. He was awaiting his fate. The others, however, are not here in the city at the moment. In the city down below, the lights from the evacuation have made their way out of the border.

_Excellent. My students have done what I told them. Now, I have nothing to hold me back._

The main doors were whipped open thanks to the gush of the wind. They are now wide open and not a soul was in the way.

_Not yet of course._

A few seconds has passed since the doors swinged open and Espio was still standing all alone on the steps; waiting for the battle to begin.

_A battle that could cost him his life._

A big lightning strikes in the air near the Tower. But that didn't cause Espio to blink only once. He now looks up and directs his attention onto what is in front of him. Make that _who_.

_Shadow._

For more than twenty years since their last encountered and they have come face-to-face with each other after all this time.

_Shadow – his only son. The one person who made him show a softer side than anyone else._

_Shadow – his first ever student to teach him the high level of Kung Fu._

_Shadow – the __**traitor**__._

At rare moments like this, the black hedgehog smiles at the sight of his foster father. Surely, Espio would be proud to see him but things have changed and so has he. "I have come home... _Master_," Shadow begin.

Espio remained heated. His eyes are still locked onto Shadow's. "This is no longer your home. And I am no longer your master," Espio sneers at his former son.

"Yes, I have heard," Shadow said; hinting a little resentment in his tone. "You have a new favourite." But another thought comes across his mind. If Espio's new favourite is the Dragon Warrior, shouldn't he be here instead of him? "So, where is this…_Sonic_?" The black hedgehog sarcastic chuckles. "Did I scare him off?"

_No, I sent him away. From you._

"This battle is between you… and me," Espio said

Shadow's smile drops and lets out a disappointed sign. _So much for a legendary battle. This is rather again, fighting against my old master – I guess it will fill the void. Afterwards, I can go after the Dragon Warrior and claim what is rightfully mine._

"So,…that is how it's going to be?" Shadow turns his back on the one he called "_master_".

"That is how it _must_ be," Espio finished; standing a fighting stance. Shadow looks back at him for a split second.

_Student verse Master. Son verse Father. Who will triumph? And who will fall? Other than that, who will make the first move?_

Students who are impatient and disobedient are usually the ones who attack first. And Shadow is one of them. He does a high leap in the air and attempts to kick down on his _master_. But Espio was quick to act as he dodged the attack. As he missed, Shadow's foot makes contact with the stairs; smashing it upon landing. Espio lands a few feet away from the enormous crack and goes back to his fighting stance.

Using his immense strength, Shadow picks up a large piece of the entrance. He kicks it in the air and sends it flying.

_Flying to Espio._

But the chameleon was too strong. As the piece comes closer, Espio lands a punch on the rock in a flash of green; breaking apart. With the master distracted, Shadow lunges towards him and punches him back. Espio goes flying through the doors, making a big gaping hole and into the Hall, landing gracefully. He manages to recover himself and gets ready to face his former student.

The black warrior enters the Hall. His face is a mask of pure fury. "I rotted in jail for more than TWENTY YEARS because of _your_ weakness, Espio!" Shadow spitted at his former master.

"Obeying your master is not weakness!" the chameleon corrected him still holding his ground.

Shadow halted. "You knew I was the Dragon Warrior!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Station Square, 20 years ago…)<strong>

The warrior remembers the day where he thought he was chosen.

A younger Shadow, stood proud and strong, presents himself in front of the two masters. For many years, Espio has trained him to be the strongest of all warriors known to mankind.

"_You _**_always_**_ knew..._"

Shadow smiles expectant and so did Espio. The chameleon knew he made a right choice in his life to train Shadow so he can earn the Dragon Scroll. _But Eggman_...

With a disappointed look, the human master looks over to Espio and… shook his head.

As Eggman walks away, a confused Espio was dismayed. _If his student is not the Dragon Warrior, then… who is?_ The chameleon was sure of it. Espio looks back at Shadow who was shocked as he was.

"_But…when __Eggman__ said otherwise, what did you do?_"

The student himself was hopping his master would speak up about this. Make Eggman changed his mind. Shadow still looks at Espio. The chameleon was about to speak up but couldn't find the right couldn't argue with Eggman

"_WHAT DID YOU DO?!_"

He averted his eyes and turns his back on his son. _To Shadow's horror, Espio did…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Present…)<strong>

"_NOTHING_!"

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior!" Espio exclaimed the truth. "That was not my fault!"

Shadow was now furious. He points at Espio while advancing towards him. "NOT YOUR FAULT?!" he raged as Espio did his best to keep his distance away from the enraged hedgehog.

"WHO FILLED MY HEAD WITH DREAMS?!" he shouted; kicking Master Pachacamac's armour at Espio. But the Kung Fu master dodges the attack. Shadow goes over a shield artefact on the other side.

"DROVE ME TO TRAIN UNTIL MY BONES CRACKED?!" he shouted again; grabbing the shield from its stand and throws it like a Frisbee with rapid speed. Luckily, Espio manage to step to the side. The shield flings past the chameleon and stab into a pillar behind Espio. Shadow goes back to the other side and grabs a rack full of what appears to be dangerous swords and spears.

"WHO DENIED ME MY _DESTINY_?!" Shadow screamed; flinging the swords and spears out of its case altogether at the chameleon. One by one, Espio skilfully deflected every last one of them. On the floor near Shadow, one sword remains. Using his foot, Shadow kicks it up. While it spins in the air, Shadow delivers a spinning kick and sends it towards the master. Instead of deflected it, Espio counters the weapon; spinning around over his head and redirects it into the floor.

"It was NEVER my decision to make!"

Shadow growls. He leaps for another artefact to throw at Espio. But when he came for the next one, he pauses. There standing in its rack was a certain stick that he too was very familiar with.

_Eggman's staff_.

When he saw the human master's staff on the rack, he eventually knew what this means.

_So, the old master is dead._ Shadow cracks a sly grin. _Perfect._

Like his hatred on Espio, Shadow also feels loathing on the human master. He was also the reason that Shadow was not the Dragon Warrior. But now that the human is gone, Eggman has no control over him or his destiny. Anxious, Espio watches on. With grace, Shadow picks up the staff and faces the chameleon.

"It is now." Shadow pictures the same sly smile on his face.

_Shadow is touching Eggman's staff._

_A sacred artefact in the name of the Great Master!_

_**This has gone far enough!**_

Angered, Espio finally goes on the offensive. He leaps at Shadow; double kicking him to the head and the body but Shadow blocks them both with his forearm. Shadow tries to kick him back but Espio quickly jumps back. The black hedgehog swings the staff around but the chameleon does his best to try and take the ancient artefact out of his grasp. While the chameleon was also best at dodging the oncoming moves, Shadow quickly pins him down on the pillar with the staff by the throat. With the chameleon in his hold, he swings him down onto the floor and keeps pressure of the staff'; hoping to choke his former teacher. Espio was doing his best to keep the pressure of the staff's fork by pushing back.

"Give. Me. The SCROLL!" Shadow demanded.

"I would rather _die!_" Espio sneered.

_Your wish, _**_master_**_!_

Using all his strength, Shadow puts as much pressure as he can; hoping to waste the last of Espio's breath. But Espio was also pushing the staff back with all his might. Unfortunately, Shadow was winning this battle as he continues to thrust forward. Espio was about meet his end…

…when the middle of the staff begins to breaks and finally, snaps in half; releasing a burst of green light. The broken staff flings out of their grasp and was throw against the floor just a few feet away from them. While gaining his breath, Espio sits up to look back at the staff now broken into two pieces thanks to the intense pressure. He stares in dismay at the pieces. Several peach blossoms floated over the remains of the staff — a last echo of Eggman – _g one_.

But distracted at the sight of his late master's staff cost him a few seconds of the fight. Turning his attention on Shadow, Espio barely noticed the oncoming kick towards him. He managed to resist a sucker-kick from his son and ends up flying into a wall mirror; making a huge crack in the middle. Espio pushes Shadow off with the help of his hands and falls to the ground.

After they have landed on the floor, Espio escape to a nearby pillar with Shadow in pursuit. The chameleon looks back to see the hedgehog has improved his speed during his time in prison.

_Not just stronger but faster too._

Espio doesn't know how long he can keep this up. Hopping from one pillar to another, Espio finds himself hanging from the ceiling. Shadow leaps from his pillar and attack him which burst them through the roof. They soar high in the air as lightning flashes in the sky and the two warriors resume their fight. Through a number punches, kicks and blocks that all made in mid-air, Espio has gains the upper hand. Manage to gain the hold of Shadow's right arm, he twist it behind him and using his feet, he hold Shadow's head so the black hedgehog was forced to see the ground. And the roof.

_You're finish, Shadow!_

But Espio's victory was short-lived.

Just seconds before they hit the roof, Shadow manages to escape Espio's hold, grabs him by the neck and holds him in front of him. The chameleon takes the worst of the impact as they crashed through the roof. Before they hit the ground, Shadow released Espio from his grip and kicks him away into a pillar. When he came in contact, Espio lets out a painful gasp and collapse onto the floor below.

Thanks to his kick that he made, Shadow was also sent flying to the other side of the room. He also knocked himself into a lit lantern which falls to the ground; setting part of the floor alight in blue flames. The blue flame matches his dark heart. Taking a portion of fire in his grasp, Shadow lunges at the chameleon. As he comes closer, Espio barely had time to recover himself and dodges the first firer strike; followed by another and another as he did his best to block them.

"All that I ever did, I DID IT to make you proud!" Shadow screamed; delivering more blazing blows to his former master. Shadow's constant punches having an effect like a battling ram against Espio which proved that they more he blocks the attack, the more weaker he becomes. Shadow also admitted he was doing this for him. _For Espio_.

"Just tell me how proud you are, Espio!" Shadow demanded; delivering more hits to the staggering chameleon. Espio's defence is now weaken and was taking each blow to his heart as he struggles to block his punches. This almost brings Shadow to his limit.

"Tell me! TELL ME!"

_THOOM_!

Ending with a double-fisted strike, Shadow gives Espio a powerful blow. The injured chameleon flies in the air for a bit before skidding across the floor and finally, onto the steps in front of the Moon Pool. With the master down, Shadow extinguish the flame and stalks weak, Espio lifts himself; slightly. His breathing was more deeper than before.

Thanks to that blow, Espio finally cracks. Thanks to the battle which became not just physical but emotional as well.

"_I_..." Espio spoke up; breathless, "have _always _been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been... _proud of you…_"

That statement made Shadow halt in his track. His expression was a bit softening as he continues to listen.

"…and it was my pride... that blinded me. I cared for you too much to see what you were becoming,…" Espio looks up to see Shadow. "…what I... was turning you into. _I'm s_... _I'm sorry_."

For Espio, it was very rare for him to be this emotionally. But he also hoping his plead would help Shadow stop his quest for power when it was normally not his in the first place and hopefully, to redeem himself.

After hearing Espio's sincere and heartfelt apology, Shadow's face becomes touched.

_Espio still cared for him. And he was even proud of him before this whole ordeal began._

The chameleon waits for a reply from Shadow. He just hopes his apology would reach him; reach his dark heart…

…

…

…but he failed as Shadow ultimately hardened his heart once more. He grabs Espio by the throat and squeezes it tight; choking him. _The son that Espio once knew is gone. The bond between student and master – father and son – is gone. All because Shadow was blinded by the lust for power_.

The black hedgehog leans forward with his master in his grasp. "I don't want your _apology_..." Shadow lifted him up to the ceiling; still choking him. "I want my _scrol—"_

At the corner of Shadow's eyes is what he expect to find the artefact that he has been dying to get… only to find it missing.

"_What_?" Shadow gasped. _It's gone?_

The fuming black hedgehog looks back at Espio and slams him hard on the steps with enough force to crack the marble stone. "_**WHERE IS IT?!**_" he demanded.

All strangled up because of Shadow's strength, Espio can only choke what he can tell Shadow. "Dragon Warrior has already taken scroll halfway across the country by now…" he croaked while letting out a cough. "You will never see that _scroll_, Shadow."

Furious that Espio won't tell the whereabouts of _both_ the scroll and the Dragon Warrior, Shadow lift his hand up. His gloved hand begins to glow in a shade of gold.

_His Chaos Spear! Oh no…_

But Espio would die rather than tell. "Never! _N-never_..."Espio was beginning to witness his end as most of his air from his lunges begins to thin. Shadow raises his hand in the air; ready to strike Espio—

"_HEY_!"

Interrupted by the sudden yell, Shadow turns his head around to find…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: WHOOPS! Sorry! Had to leave you on the cliff-hanger like that. I know, you guys would hate me for this but rest assured, the next chapter is more action-based with our hero verses the villain. Not to mention we are also finishing this FanFic. It's SO close I can almost taste it!<strong>

**So, we get to see one of the big fights that happened in the movie. Also, the scene where Shifu tries to apologize to Tai Lung for turning him into what he is today. I really like that one. Too bad Tai Lung didn't forgive him so easily after being in jail for so many years.**

**Also, I going to find out more about my job tomorrow and find out if this doesn't affected my FanFics (I didn't REALLY said that in my interview. THAT would be just weird. But I like being weird at times. That's who I am ).**

**But now, time to bring out the dark edge of my life. You see, my grandmother or my **_**nana**_** as I call her is diagnosed with cancer for many months and now, she is very sick at the moment. They were nothing they can do for her but rest. We are all sad at this moment. But all we can do is pray for the best and just hope that my grandmother can pull through. I don't know if this will put a halt on my stories but we'll never know until we find out more. Right now, my family needs all the support they can get.**

**I guess it's time for me to skedaddle and see ya next time. Hopefully, with my nana sick, I just hope me and my family can get through all this.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	20. Sonic vs Shadow Pt 1

**Chapter 19: Sonic vs. Shadow Pt. 1**

…to find a blue overweight hedgehog standing right in the middle of the doorway with his hands on his knees; wheezing for air. At first, Sonic was supposed to evacuate with everyone else before Shadow arrived. But once he has found out the secret to the scroll, he raced back up to fulfil his destiny. Not to mention that it was the second time he had to go up the long staircase to the top of the Jade Tower. Right now, he was tired like before. Also, the sky begins to clear up and brought back the morning glow.

Sonic was huffing and puffing for five whole seconds now. "_Stairs_," he gasped; pointing behind him and goes back to his breathing. "Man, they should have…*_huff_*… put a…*_puff_*…escalator there…*_huff_*…for…certain…*cough*…people…"

With the battered chameleon still in his grip, Shadow has his attention on the intruder. The black hedgehog raised his eyebrow at the peculiar stranger. Curiously, he just had to ask. "And _who_ are you?"

Gaining his breathing, he stands up straight and glares at Shadow. Buddy…I am...the Dragon Warrior!" Sonic proudly announced as he goes into a kung fu position… only to go back to his breathing with his hands on his knees again. He looks behind him in annoyance. "MAN! Would it kill them to build them an escalator or something?"

Incredulous, Shadow was now amused in disbelief. _This blue…faker is the Dragon Warrior! So, they think they can replace me with a lookalike._ "_You_? Really? You're the Dragon Warrior?" he cast Espio aside; hastily. He scoffs at this. _This has to be some kind of joke._ "Now, why would they choose you to be the world's last hope? You're just an amateurish underdog version of the _true_ Dragon Warrior!" Of course, he was referring to himself.

Sonic grows a bit angry at his comment. "_A copy, huh_?" He looks at the battered Espio. His master – is lying there; all beaten and wounded from the confrontation of Shadow. Sonic's blood begins to boil.

_He hurt Master Espio. Shadow hurt him. Nobody hurts my friends. __**Especially**__ my master!_

"Well, maybe, they chose me because I wouldn't be _THAT_ heartless to attack someone you know for a long time, Shadow!"

The black warrior smirks at this. _So, he knows my name? But that's not enough to impress me._

But Sonic wasn't finish yet. "And for what you did to Espio, I'm gonna use _this_." He pulls a certain item from behind him. It was the Dragon Scroll!

This got Shadow's attention. His eyes went wide. _He has the Dragon Scroll! Impossible! Espio said it was halfway across the world. Guess this makes my jounry a little bit easier. _The artefact that he has been wanted for so long now – was in the hands of the blue, overweight, cheerful creature!

Sonic points to the scroll in his hand. "So, you want it? Come and get it."

Wanting the scroll so badly, Shadow comes out of nowhere and punches Sonic across the room. This causes him to knock the scroll out of his grip and was now in Shadow's grip. "_Finally_…"

Thinking that he was going to fly off the building but instead, Sonic's hands somehow hook onto one of the pillars outside the Hall. He whips around and heads back to Shadow. Sonic slams the black hedgehog away; sending him flying into one of the columns near the unconscious chameleon. Shadow also loses his grip on the scroll and goes back into Sonic's palm.

When he made contact with the pillar, pieces of debris fell on Shadow as he shakes them off. He recovers from the hit and looks at Sonic; astonished. _How did he do that? That's impossible!_

Surprised that he had actually landed a blow on him, Sonic's confidence increased. He has reclaimed the scroll and managed to hit a powerful blow to the most dangerous criminal on the planet. _Maybe…just maybe…I have a chance!_ Sonic leapt into a Kung Fu stance. "Your move, Shadow!"

_Your wish, __**faker**__!_

Now in feral rage, Shadow charges at him. At the sight of his opponent, Sonic quickly changed his mind. _ Ok, scratch that. Gotta run!_ Sonic tries to race out of the door but Shadow already caught up to him and thanks to his momentum, they both sail out of the Hall. Sonic nearly loses the scroll but still clings on to it. They began to fly towards the arena from below as Shadow kicks the cobalt hedgehog and send him crashing onto the arena rooftops below; destroying some tiles, bounces off and lands on a tree just outside of the arena.

Thanks to his weight, Sonic manages to bend the tree back. Shadow lets out a battle cry and leaps at the hedgehog but Sonic remembers something.

_Wait, this is the same tree that I—_

Shadow was coming closer but just when he is a few seconds away from landing a punch on Sonic, the blue hedgehog puts on a smile, rolls off the tree; causing the tree spring back and hits Shadow square in the face. Shadow flies back to the same rooftops that Sonic was on before and briefly skids across the roof; destroying a number of tiles. He picks himself up and comes back to Sonic who is standing at the edge of the stairs. Shadow kicks him in the face; sending the blue warrior tumbling down the long flight of stairs. Shadow quickly chases after him.

"_THAT SCROLL IS MINE_!" Shadow declared before leaping at him. He grapples against Sonic for the Dragon Scroll while producing a number of kicks and punches; hoping for Sonic to lose his hold on the scroll as they bounced down the rest of the steps. But every time they hit the step, Shadow ends up under Sonic's overweight body; taking the damages instead. Not just the steps but also, Sonic's fists, elbow, foot – even his butt – hits Shadow in the face!

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, they crashed through the arch where Sonic and Shadow are now separated from their scuffle. And so is the scroll. Sonic ends up flying into a warehouse with a number hardware were on sale and ends up landed on a wheelbarrow, shovels and some rope. Seeing the rope in his palm, Sonic quickly gets an idea.

The scroll itself was now on another rooftop – the one close to Shadow. The black hedgehog leaps for it, only to be snatched away when Sonic lassoed it with the rope. The scroll flies towards Sonic but bounce off his head and flies over the building behind him. Shadow has leaped off his building and attempts to leap after it. But just before he does, Sonic notices him coming and just like in the game of "keep-away" that he and Espio played, he grabs Shadow by the legs in a mid-jump, sent him crashing down on a wheelbarrow that he was standing on and catapults himself in the air.

Heading in the same direction as the scroll, Sonic quickly looks around to find the scroll. But his search was halted when he crashes into a bamboo thicket in a Chinese restaurant. He emerges out of the thicket; stumbling on bamboo stilts. He tried to gain his balance while knocking over a stack of woks at the entrance.

Once he has gain his balance, the scroll itself was on another building not far from where he is. It rolls off the building and lands in the streets. _And so does Shadow_.

He lands only a few feet away from the scroll when Sonic spots them both.

_Oh no! I gott—_

Sonic looks down to see the woks that he knock over. Another idea comes to mind.

Near the scroll and his destiny, Shadow reaches out for it…

_BANG!_

He was not expecting a metal wok to strike in his face and making a huge face-like dent in it. With him distracted, Sonic tossed several more woks with the help of his stilts onto the ground; concealing the scroll and just in time as Shadow pulled off the wok and finds out the scroll is nowhere in sight. Sonic comes over to where the woks are now… and begins to spin them around at top speed with the help from his stilts; the same manner that Espio did in their training. Confused, Shadow tries to keep his eye on the wok but he couldn't.

The more Sonic moves the woks around, the quicker he becomes.

"How's THAT for speed!" Sonic hollered. Just a little something he learned from Espio that Shadow doesn't know.

From muddled to fuming, Shadow wasted no time doing a sweep-kick; knocking all the woks out of the way rather finding the certain wok like Sonic did. The scroll was now revealed to the public view. Sonic gasped but he can't let Shadow get the scroll. Just before Shadow could grab the scroll, he used the stilts again to block Shadow from getting it.

From Shadow to the scroll, Sonic moved the artefact around in the possible hasty speed ever. _Let's see if Shadow can get it now! _Waiting for the right moment, the black hedgehog swipes out the stilts apart and grabs the scroll... bringing Sonic down on top of him; knocking the scroll out of his hands. It begins to roll down the street as Sonic and Shadow watch move away from kicks Sonic up in the air which sends him flying into a cart nearby and resumes his chase. In the wooden, Sonic sits up to see Shadow was getting closer to the scroll.

_Great. How am I supposed to get—_

Looking around were boxes…_of fireworks_. Sonic had a similar idea in the past but instead of up, it's onward.

The scroll was starting to slow down as Shadow begins to speed up. He reached out his hand—

"_OH, SHADOW!"_

Shadow looks behind to see what he was not expecting. Sonic the Hedgehog is hurtling at great speed; propelled by a mother lode of fireworks!

Shadow was so surprised that he didn't have enough time to dodge out of the way as Sonic rams through him. The stunned rogue hedgehog now goes flying and Sonic manages to grab the scroll once more. He continued to speed through the streets when the cart hit an obstacle; sending the poor hedgehog flying out of it and into the wall of a tall building.

Once he made a hard contact with the wall, Sonic loses the scroll which he sends it flying upwards and lands on the roof; high above him. Sonic quickly stands up and looks behind to where Shadow is. The black hedgehog has recovered himself from that…unexpected hit. He looks up to the where the scroll is and resumes his chase. With the dark hedgehog in hot pursuit for the scroll, Sonic looks up to see the scroll. Thanks to his training, Sonic quickly focus with his mind to envision something else besides the scroll.

_Please be a cookie. Please be a cookie. Please be a cookie. PLEASE BE A—_

To his luck, the scroll transform into a cookie! With his objective in sight, Sonic effortlessly scales the building with the help of the fire escapes. Still on pursuit, Shadow looks up in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Witnessing moments like this, he can only come to one conclusion.

"The scroll has given him power!" Enraged that Sonic was only a few feet away from taking what is rightfully his, Shadow couldn't hold it any longer.

"_**NOOOOOOOO!**_" Shadow shouted. He takes a giant leap towards the building and kicks the wall; causing it to collapse due to his colossal power. Sonic was only two feet away from the scroll when thanks to Shadow's kick, it goes flying again. Sonic struggles to reach the top despite the scroll being airborne. He looks down to see that he is still being chased by Shadow. The dark hedgehog nearly has Sonic in his grasp but the blue warrior makes it to the rooftop and frantically climbed after the scroll while kicking the tiles in Shadow's face; keeping him at bay. As the whole building comes crashing down and makes a giant leap, Sonic finally reclaim the scroll. He laughs at his victory…

…if Shadow haven't suddenly leapt up from behind him. The rogue hedgehog sends a punishing axle kick on Sonic's head that sends him crashing to the ground; hard. Sonic finds himself in front of his home and shop but didn't have time to look up when Shadow falls toward him. He finished him off by slamming him into the ground with a double-fisted punch; engulfing them both in an explosion of dust and dirt_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: OH NO! It looks like Sonic has been defeated by Shadow! Could this be the end of our hero? Well, it can't! Because this story is not finished yet! We still have three more chapters to go! And the ending will be a <strong>_**blast**_**.**

**Also to mention, this chapter, as well, was finished in a day. The next ones will be finished over the weekend. Just look on the profile for the weekly updates.**

**Above all this, important news. From what I heard from ****SpiritofSilverWater ****& ****MissBrains101****:**

**SOPA is back!**

**I'm not kidding. They are back and this time, _it's for real_! If you guys don't know what SOPA means, here it is. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. So that means Sayonara to Fanfiction, DeviantArt, Tumblr, parts of YouTube and Google, and a whole lot more. The people who want to get rid of them are like the N.O. people if anyone who have been reading_ Witch & Wizard _by_ James Patterson_ (Another great book written by the greatest writer on the planet). As writers and viewers of this fantastic website, we DO NOT want that to happened now do we? Down below is the link where you guys can sign in for the petition. And you better hurry, we have only until March the 19th which right now is… 3 DAYS AWAY! So, get to it!**

**Although I wanted to wait to say this in the last chapter but I'll say this now. Thank you for everyone for supporting about what I'm going through. I know it's tough but I will make it through. It's hard when your love one is sick and going through a rough time but it's not that bad when you have family and friends that you know with you.**

**About my job, no news from them yet so, I don't know when I going to start working but it might be sooner than I think.**

**Other than that, review, comment, PM me or favourite and have good week!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	21. Sonic vs Shadow Pt 2

**Chapter 20: Sonic vs. Shadow Pt. 2**

After what seems like an eternity, the dust begins to settle. From what seem like the battle of the century has nearly come to an end. If anyone was here watching this remarkable brawl, they would know who is left standing.

_Just when they thought their hero is victorious, they thought wrong._

The blue warrior, Sonic the Hedgehog – _the Dragon Warrior_ – was on the ground; stunned with Shadow the Hedgehog - the dark knight - looming over him. They were in the nearly constructed crater that was made by the impact of Shadow's strike. With his opponent down but not completely out, Shadow was free to take the scroll from his grasp. Seeing the scroll in Sonic's hand and without mercy, Shadow slams his foot down on Sonic's wrist – _hard_.

Sonic winces in pain as Shadow's foot makes contact with his wrist. His hand loosens the hold of the scroll as Shadow reclaims the scroll once again. Shadow steps his foot off his wrist which Sonic quickly swipe it back. With his free hand, Sonic rubs it to make it better.

For Shadow, he relishes at having the secret to limitless power in his grasp at last. For more than twenty years, his dreams have finally come true. In just a few second, the long wait will come to an end and he will finally know what the secret is.

"_Finally_," he spoke under his breath. He pulls off the top and cast it aside. He slides the valuable scroll out of its container and holds it in his hands. Shadow also cast the container away as he eyes are locked on the scroll. He just only needs to unroll it to witness the moment of truth. "The power of the Dragon Scroll…is…" he opens the scroll, "MINE!"

Ready to witness the secret was not what he was expecting. His beaming smile was turned upside down when he took the first look of what the scroll contained.

_His triumph. His conquest_. _His victory_ was turned to absolute horror when he witness what was inside the scroll. Not to mention he was shocked as well. He looked behind the scroll if he missed it. He also closed it and opens it again if it comes back. But it didn't. Just like before, the answer remains the same and Shadow was not happy.

"IT'S NOTHING!" he said; disappointed. _So, for more than twenty years, this is what he was waiting for?_ A blank, reflecting surface? The ancient artefact that was passed down by the greatest warriors on the planet? At least, he and Sonic were on the same page

The blue hedgehog recovers from the attack. He sits up a bit still rubbing his sore wrist. Shadow turns his attention back to Sonic who lets out a cough from enduring a huge battle. "It's okay. I didn't get it the first time either," Sonic admits. He winces in pain as he gets to his feet.

Shocked that he was not the only one to see what's inside but doesn't understand it at all, Shadow looks back to the scroll and back to blue hedgehog; demanding for answer. "_What?_"

Back on his two feet, Sonic decided to tell the secret message. "_There is no secret ingredient_."

_What? There is no secr—_

In anger, Shadow tosses down the scroll. Sonic glazes down on the scroll to see his reflection before looking up at Shadow again.

"It's just you," Sonic said; looking down on the scroll and smiles. "You just have to believe in yourself."

Thanks to his talk with his dad, Sonic finally understands what the scroll meant. To anyone if they read, it comes up a blank reflection of them but to Sonic, it contains a secret message. If the Great Master was still here, he would have been proud of Sonic for sole cracking the hidden message of the Dragon Scroll. Guess Eggman made the right choice.

_Sonic __**is**__ the Dragon Warrior. Only the chosen one would have figure out the message and fulfil his destiny. _The true power was inside the Dragon Warrior all along; but, spent from his journey, and fighting the Furious Five, Espio, and Sonic, Shadow's frustration and anger kept him from understanding the scroll's cryptic message.

Shadow could not believe it. After so many years from when he was created to now, he realised that the secret to limitless power was to believe himself?

Disappointed and fully not understandable, Shadow finally snaps. Letting out a scream and his frustration, Shadow does a deadly strike to the nerve point in Sonic's chest where his heart. Once he made contact, Sonic takes the hit and collapses to the ground. There, he remain motionless.

_The battle is over._

_Sonic the Hedgehog is gone_…

…

…

…

…until he recovers and starts giggling.

_Wha—_

Bemused that Sonic has survived the nerve attack, Shadow looked at his hand and goes for another strike. This makes Sonic turns his giggles to laughs. And again... _and again_?

"Stop it!" Sonic pleaded; trying his very best to ignore the delight. "I'm gonna pee!" He goes back to laughing as Shadow continues to strike him again and again. It seems that thanks to Sonic's body fat, none of Shadow's nerve attacks doesn't seem to affect him. They are only tickling him.

"Don't! Don't do it, PLEASE!" Sonic begged while trying to stand up. More furious than before, Shadow delivers a double-fisted punch to Sonic's belly. The shockwave ripples through the cobalt hedgehog's entire body which he unexpectedly redirects the power through his own arms, comes back and strike Shadow; sending the hedgehog crashing back into the Chilli Dog shop.

Sonic just looks at his hands; amazed at his own strength and couldn't believe what he has just done. But Shadow was not done yet. One hit does not make him out. He rises out of the rubble and resumes the battle with Sonic. He delivers an offensive of attacks but Sonic blocks every single one of them. Using his greatest weaknesses into his greatest strength, it seems that Sonic has no problem holding against Shadow.

During the brawl, Sonic manages to step on Shadow's feet; as a little payback from stepping on his wrist. Shadow grabs his foot and endures the pain. Sonic laughs at this. They begin to move out of the crater to gain level ground while the blue boy once again blocks the attacks and manages to strike Shadow in the head. The black warrior then leaps in the air and delivers a spinning kick to the head but Sonic grabs the foot in the mid-attack and throws Shadow back into the crater. Sonic flips back into the crater, grabs Shadow by sash around his waist and pulls him up.

With Shadow's sash in his hold, Sonic head-butts the black hedgehog, kicks him in the guts and throws him down on the dirt ground again. Shadow leaps up and kicks him again but Sonic wraps the sash around his foot and flips him to the other side where he unrolls the sash; making him spins in the air. Sonic also used the sash as a blocking weapon when Shadow throws another kick and backhand. As Shadow goes for another punch, Sonic block the attack with the sash; blocking his attack. Shadow punches with the other hand but Sonic quickly binds both his wrist with the sash.

With his opponent in his grasp, Sonic pulls Shadow towards him and gives him a kick to the guts which sends him tumbling down the road; skidding across the concrete street and crash into another building. Sonic winces at the sight of the impact. _That's gotta hurt!_

Recovering from the attack once more, Shadow was now absolutely furious. _He can't be defeated by an overweight untrained stranger. He just can't_. In last attempt, he lets out a battle cry and charges straight for Sonic.

But Sonic prepares himself. Taking a step back with his right foot, steady his stance as Shadow is getting closer and closer.

_Wait for it… Wait for it…_

The violent Shadow leaps at him… and was swiftly met by Sonic's legs. And thanks to his momentum, the power of his kick sends poor Shadow… all the way up to the clouds; screaming likes a girl. The blue hedgehog looks up to see if Shadow is coming back down. But he didn't. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he waits… and waits… and waits.

_Wow…how high did I kick him?_

A second has past when Shadow, still screaming, reappeared in the sky and was heading towards the ground. Realising that he was standing in the exact same spot, Sonic takes a couple steps back and one second later, Shadow crashes back down into the ground; engulfing only him both in an explosion of dust and dirt.

Using his left hand, Sonic shield himself from the dust. It begins to settle and evaporate. The blue hedgehog once again looks at the floor where Shadow has landed. It seems that Shadow himself made a hedgehog-shape hole when he crashed landed on the hard concrete ground. Now, THAT has got to hurt!

"_You…_"

Sonic was taken back from the sudden voice. _Shadow… is still alive? After that smash? Wow._

"…_can't defeat…me…_"

The now very exhausted and beaten but still unrelenting Shadow had enough strength to climb out of the hole. With his quills and clothes all messed up and looks he is ready to hit the dirt, the black warrior would not admit defeat so easily. Once out of the hole, he heavy breathes as he begins to stagger over Sonic.

"…you…" he grabbed his arm in pain before falling over. But he quickly picked himself up. He was now in complete denial of the blue hedgehog's superiority. "…you're just a big…fat…" he holds up his fist; ready to strike Sonic once again, "…hedgehog!"

He sloppy lunges at Sonic one last time… only for the blue warrior to grab his finger. Shadow's eyes go wide. _How fast is h—_

"I'm not a big, fat hedgehog... and I'm certainly not a faker…I'm THE Dragon Warrior!" he proudly said. He looks over to his hand that is holding Shadow's finger.

As Sonic's pinkie pops up, so does a determined look on his face. In a bolt of fear, Shadow gasps.

"_The Khan Finger Hold_?" he gasped. Looks like Shadow knows this hold.

Sonic couldn't help but put a sly look on his face. "Oh, you know this hold?" Now, Shadow is the one shaking in his shoes.

"You're bluffing... _you're bluffing_! Espio didn't teach you that! He didn't!" Shadow pleaded. He was hoping that his former master wasn't smart enough to teach a deadly move that he has so much about to Sonic.

"No, you're right…" Sonic agreed. A hopeful expression pasted on Shadow's face. _Maybe he's just playing with m—_

"…but I figured it out."

_Shadow's smile dropped as he's ready for the worst. And so does Sonic's pinky…_

* * *

><p>Near the mountain side far from the city, the escaping citizens of Station Square with the Furious Five leading them are safety crossing the hills. It has been more than an hour since they have left the city and everyone is accounted for. <em>Well, almost everyone<em>.

Pulling his cart, Vector was behind the pack as he stops to look at the city once more. This time, he was traveling alone. There was one person that was close to him that was supposed to come with him but didn't come.

_Sonic. His son._

During his talk with him, he was told by Sonic to evacuate the city while he stayed behind. _But why? Why did he need to stay behind?_ Was it because he told his son about the secret ingredient of his Secret Ingredient Mixture for Chilli Dogs? That he was disappointed? Or his dream of being a Kung Fu warrior turned to dust? Guess he'll never know if he doesn't see his son again.

With a miserable look on his face, he continued to look at the city one more time before leaving with the others. What he wasn't expecting was an explosion of golden, rippling energy that was produced in the middle of Station Square. It then flows through the city and ends up sweeping past him, the Furious Five and the fleeing they witness it, they couldn't help but be astonished about it.

As everyone looks towards their city in distance, Vector has one thing one his mind.

_Is Sonic ok?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: WHOA! WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE FINISH I CAN ALMOST TASTE IT! That's right! The big finale is just around the corner with only two more chapters to go. The last will probably have the credits and the knowledge of the next story. But that won't happen until after a week break or hopefully, we put a stop to SOPA. We have more than 70,000 petitions; we are just SO close people. Keep it up!<strong>

**First off, I decided to upload the chapter a day earlier since I have finished it and I wanted to make sure that if FanFiction does get banned, I really wanted to upload it.**

**Next, we finally get to see the second part of the battle. This proves Shadow cannot defeat Sonic even if he is the most powerful warrior on the planet. It also reminds me the battle between the two hedgehogs over the years. First, there was the debut of Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2, then Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic Rivals and Rivals 2 and then Sonic Generation. They were also the comic books and season 3 of Sonic X. I don't know what I miss but these guys do have a history of facing against one-another.**

**We also get to see Vector in the last part of the chapter. Worried for his son. Well, he can't help it. He is a father after all. Well, he will find out that Sonic is OK in the next one.**

**Next one is the last chapter and then it's the credits. Since I was in a good mood today (beside the whole SOPA thing), this writer is fortune enough to uploaded it today! See ya next time!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	22. Dragon Warrior Sonic

**Chapter 21: Dragon Warrior Sonic**

The entire city of Station Square has been engulfed in a cloud of golden dust as the entire population of Station Square were walking through the walkable cover. Ever since they saw the superb blast, they all rushed back to their home to find out the source of the cause. The people of Station Square were astonished by what has happened here as they continue to see through this haze.

As they continued to look around, a number of questions are bottling inside their heads.

_Is Master Espio ok?_

_Was Shadow defeated?Or did he win? Was this a trick made by Shadow to strike the villagers?_

_And what about the Dragon Warrior? Did he fulfil his destiny and defeated Shadow?_

_Or not?_

Charmy the messager bee was ahead of the pack when he spots something in the distance. He lets out a gasp. "_Look_!"

His call alerted a certain number of humans and creature near the bug. They looked in the same direction as he is. The same leopard and pig were standing beside Charmy to see what he is seeing. Judging from the silhouette, they all knew who _it_ is.

"_The Dragon Warrior_," the leopard and pig both gasped. Standing tall and proud was _indeed_ the Dragon Warrior. He looked very much like the warrior from a certain hedgehog's dream; wearing the same straw hat and his cape was flowing with the breeze. The dust around the warrior himself began to disappear as the crowd to get a good look of him.

It was Sonic! But instead of wearing a straw hat, it was a wok. And it was not his cape that was flowing in the breeze but his apron that was tied around his neck. When the dust settled, his proud smile was quickly replaced with in a sharp of an "O". He looks on in complete embarrassment. The blue hedgehog wasn't expecting the dust to settle so quickly. With them on in the dust, he looks like a true warrior. But with them on in the clearing, he definitely looked like a fool.

The villagers just stared at him; all stunned by this phenomena. Sonic lets out a cough because of the dust that he inhaled through his nose before removing the apron from his neck. He smiles; bashfully, before lifting his hand up and waves to the crowd.

"Hi,…uh…everyone…" he spoke up. Anything to break the tension in the air.

The citizens continued to stare at Sonic… before erupting in a roar of cheers. The blue hedgehog realised this could only mean one thing.

_Sonic the Hedgehog – the Dragon Warrior – has defeated Shadow the Hedgehog! The menace is finally over and peace has finally been restored to the city._

Like on the day that they announced him as their only hope, they all chant "Dragon Warrior" again while clapping as well. A few citizens nearby picked up their saviour and lifted him onto their shoulders. Unlike before, Sonic was no longer confused by all this and was now fully aware of it. He pumped his fist in the air as the cheers grow more loudly. Guess he was meant to be the hero that everyone has been talking about. He never felt more proud.

A certain crocodile was pushing through the crowd to see his son. He emerges from it to sees the victorious hedgehog high in the air. Vector was now overjoyed and smiling from ear-to-ear to see his son. Not just safe and sound but also, for what he has done.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" he proudly proclaimed. His announcement has turn Sonic's attention onto his joyful reptile father. Vector grabbed the nearest being by the collar and holds him up a foot off the air. "That blue, lovely Kung Fu warrior…_is my son_!" The croc has lets go of the being and clasp his hands together as he sheds a tear.

At first, he was dazed about his action but now, after hearing and seeing what his hedgehog son has done, he couldn't help but be moved by his achievement. His doubts of his son's destiny as a Kung Fu warrior have vanished and were replaced of Sonic's victory.

Pleased that his dad is happy for his success and also shedding a tear, Sonic hops down onto the ground and raced over to hug Vector. Vector embraced him back as they shared a father/son moment. After a long time, Vector has finally accepts his son's dream. Just as long he doesn't give up his cooking lifestyle.

"Thanks, dad," Sonic said. The wok on his head falls off him and rolls on the ground. It keeps on rolling when it suddenly stops. Sonic looks up to see the wok was stopped by the smallest fighter in Station Square: Chip. The small red creature was smiling as he was then joined by his fellow comrades.

Vector looks over his shoulders to see that someone or somebodies were expecting the Dragon Warrior. He puts his hedgehog son down as the two chefs face them. It was the Furious Five.

Everyone stops clapping at the sight of the Furious Five who are all lining up; proudly and no longer in distain. Sonic actually takes notice of their behaviour and expression on their faces. They were all now marvelled by his performance; something that they couldn't do.

The hedgehog smiles at his new comrades. "Hey, guys."

Only four of them were smiling. The fifth one – the de facto leader – takes a step forward towards the hedgehog. Instead of a stern look or the kind of look that can really kill Sonic, the kind of expression on Amy's face… _was awestruck_. Waiting for she was about to do, Sonic was getting a bit impatient for her answer. Finally, Amy lifted her hands and… places her right fist into her left palm. She was going to salute to the Dragon Warrior.

"Master," she said; bowing to the newest hero of Station Square as the others and the residents of Station Square followed suit.

"_Master_," everyone repeated. As they all bowed their heads and with their eyes closed, Amy looks up to see the hedgehog and for the first time since their first greeting, she smiles. Sonic was now absolutely shocked by this. He knew Amy was the strong type and rarely show her emotions excerpt for her temper to anyone. Sonic thought no-one would soften the girl but he guesses that after a big battle like that, it must have changed her.

For Amy, _never_ in her life has she expected for someone to come out of the blue to defeat the villain that the world has feared. And now, she was deeply impressed. Amy has finally let go of her pride, realizing that she had been wrong about the blue hedgehog all this time. The pink hedgehog, along with her fellow fighters, has now accepted Sonic as a fellow Kung Fu Master.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but feel humbled and overjoy by this. Who knew after a short time of training would overcome the impossible obstacle.

Sonic lets out quiet laugh; all modest but secretly pleased. "_Master_?"

_Man, I can't wait to tell Master E—_

Sonic's eyes went into shock. That is when he just realised that there is someone missing and he was back at the palace; alone and critically wounded.

"Master Espio!"

Sonic didn't have time to explain everything to the Five or his father or anyone because he already on the move. He was now in a hurry back to the Jade Tower. The last time he saw his master was in the hands of Shadow. He was badly injured from the outcome and he would have been killed if Sonic didn't intervene. With every second he climbs the steps, the closer he gets to his master.

_Hope I'm not too late._

* * *

><p>For the second time today and still wheezing for breath, Sonic has finally made it to the top of the longest staircase in the world. Passing the huge crack that was made by Shadow in the battle between former student vs. master, Sonic arrives at the main door. He goes through the big hole that was also made in the big battle and raced across the hallway until he spotted a familiar figure.<p>

Lying broken and battered on the top step of the moon pool with his eye closed shut is purple chameleon master.

Panic has taken over Sonic's face.

_Oh no._

_Am I'm too late?_

"MASTER!" Sonic cried out; rushing to his side. "Espio! Espio! Are you OK?!" The blue hedgehog kneels down and carefully holds his master in his grasp as he rolls him onto his back. He was hoping Espio would be alright.

To his relief, he was. _But for how long_.

Barely breathing, Espio weakly open his eyes to see Sonic. The battered Kung Fu master smiles at the sight of one of his students. "Sonic… you're alive…" The chameleon goes all depressing for a second, "…or we're both dead…"

Glad that his master was okay, Sonic shakes his head. Guess Espio doesn't know the news. "No, Master, I didn't die. I defeated Shadow."

Although he was weak from his battle, the astonished chameleon still had the strength to widen his eyes. _Sonic couldn't be serious. Could he?_

"Y-you did?" Espio croaked.

Sonic shot a smile and gives a nod to Espio. After hearing what the hedgehog has said, the chameleon master couldn't help but be delighted and comforted.

Shadow has _finally_ been defeated. _By Sonic_. Guess he shouldn't be quickly to judge his late master's decision.

"Wow…," he quietly uttered; pleased to hear the news. "It is as the Great Eggman… foretold. You _are_… the Dragon Warrior." Every time that he breathe through each word and the way he sound, Sonic's smile dropped and starts to worry. But Espio still keeps his smile on his face as he pressed on.

"You have brought peace… to Station Square… and… and to me. Thank you... thank you, Sonic... _thank you_... _thank you_..."

Espio closes his eyes and his head goes on a limp. He becomes very still. Sonic quietly stares at him and places his head on the floor. A second has already passed and Espio was not moving or breathing.

_No…_

_It can't be…_

Sonic shakes his head as he starts to freak out. **"**No... Master!" He was nearly on the verge of tears. "No, no, no! Don't die, Espio, please..." he begged. He couldn't believe it.

_His master, his first Kung Fu teacher, one of the few beings that he has gotten close to – was gone._

What he wasn't expecting was a quick slap to the face. An action made by the old chameleon himself who has his eyes open and was looking all bitter again. The surprised hedgehog places his hand over his sore cheek; all stunned.

_WHAT?! I thought he was dying!_

"**I'm NOT dying, you IDIOT!**" Espio snaps at the startled hedgehog.

_Ok, NOT dying at this moment._

But Espio quickly retain himself. "... ah... Dragon Warrior." The master calmly closes his eyes again, places both his hands on his chest and smiles serenely. To the chameleon, _the nightmare is over_. _"_I'm simply... at peace. _Finally_."

_So Espio IS at peace. NOT resting in peace. Good. I thought it was bad._

Sonic removed his hand and lets out a sign of relief. "Oh... right! So, um, I should... stop talking?"

Espio still had his eyes closed and his grin was still on his face. "_If you can_."

With the danger gone and peace returned, Sonic decided to join his master in meditation. He lies down next to Espio, closes his eyes and begins to meditate. The master and pupil are now lying next to each other on the top step of the moon pool. After what appears to be more than five seconds, Sonic opens his eyes and starts to fidget. There was something that he wants to say to Espio but he decided to hold it in; not wanting to interrupt his master's moment of peace. But with every second passed, he tries so hard to keep from saying something to Espio and it has becoming so difficult.

Sonic opens his mouth again; about to say something but he stops before he utters a word. He fidgets for another moment but realised that he couldn't control himself any longer. _It was now or never_. He just has to come out and say it. He takes a deep breath…

"_Wanna get something to eat?_"

Espio whip his eyes open when that question was said. He lets out a deep sign; closing his eyes again. Just because he was now at peace, doesn't mean they can go and get a meal in the middle of meditation. Then again, he or Sonic never grabbed a bite before this whole battle started. The chameleon began to think before giving his answer to Sonic.

"_Okay_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

_**This chapter was dedicated to my late grandmother. Thank you for all the years and everything.**_

**I'm so sorry for the long late. I had to take some time to get a hold of myself after what has happened to my grandmother. After you lose someone that for most of your life, it's not easy to recover from all this. Once again, I would like to say thank you for all your support that you guys sent me. My family is doing fine now. The funeral went great and tearful. We said our goodbyes to the one lady that we all love and knew. Rest in Peace, Nana.**

**I also remember watching the new Ninja Turtles show in the episode **_**Slash and Destroy**_** near the end where Raph loses Spike/Slash in the battle. Master Splinter comes up to him and said this:**

"_**Do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from my past? I focus on the friends I am surrounded by in the present.**_**"**

**This quote really helped me. My nana may be gone but I also have my friends and family to be with in the future.**

**With the past behind us, I'm sure that I will be fine with writing up the rest of my FanFics. The next story will be announced in the next and final chapter: The Credits.**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**

_**I do not own any Kung Fu Panda or Sonic related characters. They are property of Dreamworks and Sega. Other character who appeared in this FanFic belong to me.**_


	23. Credits

**Chapter 22: Credits**

_An hour has passed since the wake of the biggest battle of the century._

The sky was clear and blue after what appears to be the most extraordinary day ever. But it was all over in a blur as the people of Station Square are getting back on its feet again with the help of the Furious Five. Vector was even doing his job by serving his famous Chilli Dogs to his fellow customers. Right at this moment, everything was now calm. Pretty much everyone is doing their part to help rebuild their city.

Well, _almost_ everyone. There were only two people who are not accounted for. _Why_?

Because they are sitting underneath the peace tree located on the top floor of the Jade Tower. These people were the Dragon Warrior and the recent leader of Station Square.

Right now, they are taking a break. And what better way than enjoying a nice bowl of hot, steaming dumplings. The blue hedgehog has just finished his bowl and was achy for more.

Need to still fill his stomach, he turns to Espio whose bowl was filled with more dumplings since he takes it nice and slow while Sonic just scoff them down. The chameleon looks over to Sonic; holding his bowl while tapping his chopsticks

_He must be hungry still_.

Smiling, Espio used his chopstick to plop a few more dumpling into Sonic's bowl. Both satisfied, they picked up their dumpling and proceed to eat it.

Right behind the two warriors was the same seed that Espio planted more than a week ago. The seed itself begins to sprout into a seedling. And just like the green leafy plant blooming, the two warriors are overlooking a new day in the city of Station Square.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Written By<strong>

The DragonLord2912

**Edited By**

The DragonLord2912

**Uploaded By**

The DragonLord2912

**Added To Story Alerts By**

AgentDolly  
>Aj the human<br>Angelwings515  
>Awsome Gamer<br>CindyLikesCandy214  
>DangerousRockstar<br>Darky Dark Storm  
>FanLovesFics16<br>KikiLynnhedgehog 21  
>Koollolly<br>Poetic Gamer  
>Savvy0417<br>Sonicgirl77  
>Xerneas<br>annea101  
>shadgee<br>zack25king

**Added To Favourites By**

A7X4REVer  
>AgentDolly<br>Aj the human  
>Ameth18<br>Angelwings515  
>CharmyXcream14<br>DangerousRockstar  
>KikiLynnhedgehog 21<br>Lilymint7  
>Magic Detective<br>ManicMidnight13  
>Nate the Werehog<br>PhantomChaosMagician  
>RegularShowandSonicrulez1<br>S.R.J.S. Fangirl from PL  
>Savvy0417<br>Shadowlover911  
>TailsDoll13<br>The High School Hero  
>Tiger Clan Warrior<br>UgunsGreka Fans  
>Unknown by You<br>WhiteDragon95  
>Xerneas<br>annea101  
>chloemcg<br>zack25king

**Cast**

Po – Sonic  
>Master Shifu – Espio<br>Tigress – Amy  
>Monkey – Knuckles<br>Crane – Tails  
>Viper - Kate (My OC)<br>Mantis – Chip  
>Master Oogway - Dr. Eggman<br>Tai Lung – Shadow  
>Mr. Ping – Vector<br>Zeng – Charmy  
>Commander Vachir - G.U.N. Commander<p>

**Inspiration**

Watch the movie, went to Kung Fu Panda and Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki, playing _Sonic the Hedgehog_ games and _Sonic X_.

**Final Thoughts**

**BEHOLD! The very **_**first**_** FanFic done in my years of writing stories! I think I have done a good job well done. Thank you everyone for being supported for making this story possible. And now, to prepare for the sequel, I just need a villain and the place. I don't mind taking suggestions. There is plenty of time. I won't commence the story until next year. The next story going to be uploaded will be:**

_**Sonic: The Movie**_

**That story was the first one I did before **_**Kung Fu Hedgehog**_**. That story will commence on the ****5/05/14**** at 9:00. Why it's taking me a long time to upload rather than next week?**

**Well, I'm taking some time to rewrite the story because got another idea meaning I going to rewrite the story. AGAIN. But this time, it will be the last time.**

**Thank you and Sayonara!**

**Until we meet again,**

**TheDragonLord2912**


End file.
